La mayor aventura del Pirata Roberts
by Cirze
Summary: Dónde se cuenta como Íñigo Montoya se enfrenta a la mayor de sus aventuras y Fezzik a la mayor de sus búsquedas. Les acompañan, a uno y otro, los más variopintos personajes, algunos relacionados con su pasado y otros con su futuro.
1. Todo tiene un principio

_Roberts era un pirata temido..._

_Hacía más de treinta años que surcaba los siete mares y su leyenda insistía en que era inmortal, pero sabéis.... ¡Sólo su nombre lo era realmente!_

_¡¡Y de veras que síi!!... El nombre de "Pirata Roberts" fue inmortal desde que el primero de ellos supo hacerse temer por todos los marinos que surcaban los mares... Y sobre todo, desde que cedió su identidad al siguiente pirata Roberts, que continuó surcando los océanos en su barco el "Venganza" y manteniendo la leyenda negra que se emparentaba con su nombre..._

_Pero ocurrió que una vez, uno de los "piratas Roberts" que existieron en estos treinta años de andadura, dejó en su puesto a un joven enamorado..._

_Y este joven, gano lo suficiente para retirarse y reencontró a su amor perdido. Fue entonces, cuando un espadachín español ocupó su puesto al frente de la leyenda: Y así, Íñigo Montoya, uno de los mejores espadachines de la tierra, se convirtió en el pirata más temido del mar..._

**1. Todo tiene un principio**

Íñigo se reía ahora con todas sus ganas, cuando recordaba lo difícil que le había resultado al principio mantener cualquier cosa sólida (¡y aún líquida!) en su torturado estómago, la primera vez que puso los pies en la cubierta del "Venganza"... Por el contrario, Fezzik, el gigantón que ahora era su contramaestre, se había sentido muy feliz: La vida en el mar le gustaba, pues decía que le despejaba las ideas... Cosa que Íñigo dudaba, puesto que el forzudo que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, tenía un corazón de oro, aunque no demasiadas luces que despejar al viento marino.

Sea como fuere, Íñigo había aprendido a nadar, cosa indispensable para llegar a convertirse en el nuevo pirata Roberts de la leyenda.

Westley, el enamorado joven que le cedía el puesto, se quedó con él por un par de meses y finalmente, se separaron con lágrimas en los ojos para seguir con sus respectivos caminos.

Un año después, Íñigo era todo un capitán pirata y había añadido a la leyenda de Roberts, un profundo temor de todos los marinos hacia sus dotes de consumado espadachín.

Ni el más valeroso y plantado de los capitanes de barco era capaz de evitar sentir pavor ante la aparición del "Venganza" en el horizonte.

Y más de una dama que se hacía a alta mar, temía esperanzada poder contemplar con sus ojos al apuesto capitán pirata, cuando este abordara el bajel donde hacía su travesía...

***

El "Venganza" se mecía con suavidad en alta mar. Era de noche, pero no todos dormían. Habían quedado numerosos vigías, que velaban el sueño o la borrachera de los demás tripulantes. Roberts dormía en su camarote, el principal del "Venganza". Junto a él, roncaba ruidosamente Fezzik, su segundo al mando.

Y nadie notó lo que se les venía encima... Si se hubiese tratado de una flota de barcos o de una sóla embarcación incluso, los vigías la habrían divisado al instante, pero nadie esperaba que se acercase a ellos para abordarles una pequeña balsa de remos.

Una sombra se inclinó hacia delante, moviendo con precaución los remos hasta haberse acercado lo suficiente para distinguir los rostros adormilados y aburridos de los que vigilaban. La figura esbozó una sonrisa mientras recogía los remos del agua y se colgaba una pequeña mochila a la espalda. Después se tiró al agua, sin hacer apenas ruido ni levantar salpicones y se dejó deslizar hasta el barco pirata, por cuya quilla trepó sin aparente esfuerzo, agarrándose a una cuerda suelta.

Nadie vió nada mientras se escurría detrás de unas lonas y recuperaba el aliento, preparándose para su siguiente paso...

Y mientras la silenciosa figura se deslizaba al camarote de Roberts (Y es de suponer, por sus precauciones, que no albergase buenos propósitos hacia él), este seguía dormido. Y soñaba con su padre: Soñaba con Domingo Montoya.

"Íñigo, hijo mío", decía el difunto maestro espadero, "Gracias por vengar mi muerte a manos de ese traidor conde Rugen... Has cumplido con la tradición y ahora eres libre de vivir tu vida, pero Íñigo... ¿Crees que es buena forma de hacerlo ser un pirata?... ¿Robar y sembrar la destrucción y la muerte? En nuestra ilustre familia hubo herreros, hubo espadachines y hubo incluso nobles, pero ninguno fue un ladrón sin necesidad...Te lo ruego, hijo mío, busca tu camino de una forma honrosa. Íñigo Montoya, ¡tu padre que soy yo, Domingo Montoya, te lo pide!..."

Íñigo se agitó intranquilo en sueños, mientras la figura de su progenitor se iba borrando ante sus ojos y quedaba tan sólo una piadosa oscuridad.

-¡Abre los ojos, Roberts!...- Oyó que susurraban en su oído. Y al mismo tiempo, la punta helada de un puñal le rozó el cuello. Íñigo hizo lo que había ordenado la voz y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos del que sostenía el puñal. Sólo esto le podía ver en la semipenumbra del camarote, puesto que llevaba el resto de la cara envuelta y una capucha le tapaba el pelo. Vestía de un marrón muy oscuro, ropas aún mojadas y ciertamente gastadas y sucias. El puñal que sostenía de forma tan poco amistosa, se clavó en el cuello de Íñigo mientras este se incorporaba.

-¡No hagas nada raro o acabo ahora mismo con la leyenda del terrorífico pirata Roberts!...

Íñigo echó una mirada de reojo a Fezzik, pero el gigantón permanecía roncando ajeno a sus dificultades. El misterioso encapuchado pareció sonreír bajo las telas que lo cubrían.

- Ese gigante no despertará hasta mañana... ¡La droga que le he hecho respirar es efectiva incluso para los elefantes!...

"¡Maldita sea!"... ¡Ese condenado bastardo había pensado en todo!

- Podría gritar...- Le amenazó Íñigo sonriendo a medias- Apuesto a que no has drogado a toda la tripulación del "Venganza"... Se lanzarán contra ti y...

-¡Yo que tu, no lo haría!...- Dijo su oponente presionando con más fuerza el puñal sobre su garganta- ¡No llegarían a tiempo para salvar a su capitán!... Sería una pena morir por semejante tontería...

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?- Preguntó rabioso Íñigo, sin decidir la mejor forma de salir de esa.

- Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo... Nada más.

***

Todo eso había sucedido anoche en su barco...Y ahora Íñigo, el actual pirata Roberts, permanecía atado a los remos de una pequeña balsa en medio de ninguna parte... El desconocido le había echo abandonar en silencio el "Venganza": Habían saltado a las frías aguas marinas y después Íñigo había sido obligado a nadar con el mayor sigilo posible, alejándose de su barco. Al final, había terminado en esa pequeña balsa, donde el desconocido le había atado con fuerza a los remos y le había obligado a alejarles de allí antes de que se hiciese de día. Sólo cuando no quedaba ni rastro del barco pirata, el extraño le había quitado las mordazas con las que había abandonado su camarote: ¡Para evitarle la tentación de alertar a su tripulación de que el capitán estaba siendo secuestrado!

El desconocido había permanecido en un silencio obstinado desde entonces, indicándole el rumbo que debía tomar mediante gestos bruscos.

Cuando se hizo de día, se puso en pié y se desperezó. Íñigo había estado esperando ese momento. Se agarró con fuerza al bote y lo empezó a balancear con todas su fuerzas. Al encapuchado le pilló de sorpresa y ahogando un grito se tambaleó y cayó por la borda, golpeándose en la cara.

-¡¡¡BIEN!!!- Gritó Íñigo mientras le veía caer. Pero de repente el pequeño bote se inclinó violentamente y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Íñigo notó el agua fría y salada a su alrededor. El bote se había dado la vuelta e Íñigo se encontró atrapado debajo, sin conseguir soltarse de los remos. Su situación no era muy buena que digamos. ¡Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido!: El bote al darse la vuelta, se había convertido en una especie de carcasa en cuyo interior se conservaba una cámara de aire donde consiguió salir a la superficie el inmovilizado Íñigo. Notó que alguien le rozaba bajo el agua y su captor salió a la superficie delante de él.

-¡Eres un condenado imbecil!... ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!... –Le espetó a la cara la chica que emergió del agua. Tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda y los trapos que le habían cubierto las facciones hasta ese momento aún se le enrrollaban al cuello.

-¿¿Tú eres quién me ha secuestrado??... Una...¡Una mujer!- Íñigo estaba más que sorprendido.

-Si...Mi nombre es Aurora Vizzini... Creo que conociste a mi tío...

***

Pero ahora dejemos a Íñigo y a su secuestradora sólos en medio de ninguna parte y volvamos al "Venganza". Concretamente al camarote del pirata Roberts en su barco y a hace un par de horas, cuando aún no se había hecho de día...

El gigantón Fezzik abrió los ojos con un gemido. Se sentía como la única vez en su vida que se emborrachó, siendo apenas un niño. Parecía como si una manada de elefantes le pateasen las sienes con furia y tenía la boca más seca que una esponja escurrida. ¡Incluso se le había dormido la lengua!...

-¡Me encuentro muy enfermo, Íñig... Roberts!...- Se quejó el gigante volviendo los ojos hacia el camastro de su amigo español. Pero él no estaba allí. Fezzik se frotó los ojos sorprendido y volvió a mirar con más detenimiento... No, sin duda Íñigo no estaba allí. Así que se incorporó lentamente y le llamó con insistencia mientras revolvía el camarote de cabo a rabo. Sin éxito.

"Tal vez se haya ido afuera a tomar el aire". Se dijo a sí mismo sin estar muy convencido, ya que desde que subieron al barco pirata por primera vez, Íñigo le había prometido solemnemente por el honor del alma de su padre muerto y vengado, que no iba a volver a beber. Por eso, para evitarse de tentaciones y sufrimientos innecesarios, no pisaba la cubierta o se mezclaba con la tripulación y sus jarras de alcohol sin el apoyo de su compañía. Fezzik lo sabía y por eso, le resultaba muy, muy extraño que Íñigo no le hubiese despertado para ir a la cubierta. Sin embargo, y para intentar despejarse ese condenado zumbido en los oídos, Fezzik salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras él y se encaminó pesada y lentamente al exterior. Tampoco allí descubrió rastro alguno de Íñigo y nadie supo decirle dónde se encontraba, ni vigías ni borrachos. Tan sólo después de que todos en el "Venganza" estuviesen al tanto de la desaparición de Roberts, un viejo pirata, de nombre Pierre, cojo y aficionado a la bebida desde su más tierna infancia, supo dar alguna pista de su ausente Capitán.

-¡¡Yo le ví bajar por la borda y tirarse del barco!!... La muerte del mar iba con él... ¡Ella se lo llevó!... Os digo que el pirata Roberts ha muerto.

Todos le miraron sonriendo: El viejo Pierre era el borracho del barco... Nadie le creía. Pero cuando por fin se hizo de día completamente y por más que buscaron de cabo a rabo por todo el barco, les fue imposible encontrar a su capitán, más de uno hizo señas contra las maldiciones y el mal de ojo. Fezzik estaba bastante desesperado a estas alturas y cómo tan sólo el viejo Pierre parecía tener alguna pista sobre el paradero de Íñigo, le hizo pasar al camarote de Roberts y le sirvió una copa de ron para animarle a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes que la muerte del mar se llevó al Capitán Roberts?... ¿Dónde se lo ha llevado?... ¿Y Quién es la muerte del mar?

El viejo Pierre tardó en contestarle. Le indicó que llenase un par de veces más su copa antes de soltar prenda. Dijo que necesitaba infundirse valor y antes de decir nada del asunto, se santiguó como si fuese la criatura más devota de esta tierra y sobre la superficie del mar.

- La Muerte del Mar es la criatura que vendrá a buscarnos alguna vez a todos los marinos... Dicen que es pariente de la otra, la que se ocupa de patrullar la tierra para ir recolectando de entre los que allí habitan a aquellos a los que llega su hora... Ella vino anoche a buscar a nuestro capitán para llevárselo y ahora Roberts no tiene salvación. Nadie volverá a verlo navegando sobre el mar... ¡Descanse en paz, capitán!

Y diciendo esto, alzó su copa como si brindase, vació de un solo trago todo el contenido y alargando el brazo se volvió a servir, derramando sobre la mesa tanto líquido como el que echaba dentro. Fezzik le miró con curiosidad y se dijo a sí mismo que debía resolver las dudas sobre el asunto que le ocupaba antes de que Pierre estuviese demasiado achispado para responder.

-¿Y donde se ha llevado a Íñ... Roberts la muerte del mar?

Tardó un poco en entender las palabras del viejo marino, pues el alcohol ya había hecho efecto y Pierre canturreaba cosas incomprensibles mientras se mecía al compás del barco, tambaleándose sobre la silla de forma peligrosa.

- La muerte del mar se ha llevado a nuestro capitán a un sitio muy al norte, donde incluso el mar esta muerto y congelado... ¡Y allí es dónde Roberts permanecerá por toda la eternidad!...

Después de gritar un par de frases inconexas y sin sentido, el viejo Pierre se derrumbó de su silla quedando tendido en el suelo, dónde empezó a roncar ruidosamente.

Durante un momento, Fezzik se quedó mirándole sorprendido y decidió que no iba a poder decirle nada más. Pero ya sabía lo suficiente: ¡Si la muerte del mar se había llevado a Íñigo al norte, él tendría que ir a buscarle allí!...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. Explicaciones, aliados y propuestas

**2. Explicaciones, aliados y propuestas**

Tras la misteriosa desaparición del Pirata Roberts, Fezzik, como segundo de abordo, consiguió que la tripulación del Venganza llevase el barco a buen puerto. Sin duda, su imponente aspecto tuvo algo que ver...

Le habría gustado poder sacarle algo más de información al viejo Pierre, pero, tras volver en sí después de estar inconsciente al menos dos días, no recordaba nada en absoluto. Ni tan siquiera saber nada de la Temible Muerte del Mar (Gesto de protección contra el mal de ojo) ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? (Cruce de los dedos y escupitajo sobre el hombro izquierdo) Los marineros no son gente supersticiosa en absoluto (Ligera carcajada general a su alrededor)...

El gigante decidió que eso era lo único que conseguiría y planeó con cuidado el siguiente paso.

Una vez en tierra (habían echado el ancla en la Isla Tortuga, famoso puerto pirata), primero liberó a la tripulación, repartiendo equitativamente las ganancias de sus últimas incursiones. Luego, tras dejar el Venganza en una protegida cala de la Isla, que conocían sólo algunos piratas ya retirados, consiguió pasaje en un bajel corsario que partía hacia Inglaterra. Una vez divisó tierra inglesa, desembarcó en una balsa que el capitán le prestó de buen grado, cuando se enteró de sus condiciones. A saber: una barca para desembarcar en tierra Inglesa sin mojarse o su barco tendría que pasar sin el mástil principal. Y Fezzik era perfectamente capaz de derribarlo, como también decidió el aterrado capitán pirata al oír crujir la madera del mástil entre los poderosos brazos del gigantón.

De Inglaterra pasó el canal de la Mancha hacia el continente Europeo, donde enfiló hacia el final de su viaje: El reino de Guilder.

***

**_Y aquí debemos hacer un pequeño inciso para ponernos al día:_**

_Es de suponer que los Guilderianos no se tomasen demasiado bien que Humperdinck, futuro rey del cercano reino de Florín, osase culparles a ellos (amantes de la paz) de querer atentar contra su vida mandándole una asesina disfrazada de bella joven que pretendía su corazón._

_Pues sin duda, sostenía Humperdinck con pasión, Buttercup no podía ser otra cosa que una cruel asesina que planeaba casarse con él y asesinarle luego, durante la Luna de miel, para luego heredar el reino de Florín y cedérselo a los cercanos vecinos de Guilder, que sin duda soñaban con hacerse los dueños del bello reino Florinés._

_Así que la recién nombrada reina Noreena de Guilder y su flamante y recién estrenado esposo, el Duque de Wessingtom-Westfallen, no dudaron ni un momento en dar cobijo en sus tierras a la supuesta asesina Buttercup y a su prometido, el joven Westly, cuando estos solicitaron asilo político._

_Guilder jamás permitiría que Florín osase manchar su reputación con falsas acusaciones y tampoco que persiguiese a inocentes, que debían huir de su reino para buscar cobijo en el vecino._

_Lo que quizá pocos sepan es que había dos motivos más para que Guilder diese asilo a los jóvenes enamorados en su huída de las iras de Humperdinck._

_En primer lugar, Noreena tenía cuentas pendientes con el príncipe Florinés, ya que habían estado prometidos durante un breve periodo de tiempo (dos días) antes de que este rompiera el compromiso al descubrir el pequeño secreto de la joven princesa: ¡Que era calva como una bola de billar!. Pequeño defecto, que en absoluto impedía que fuese una encantadora y bella princesa de sangre real, que tenía en su guardarropa cientos de pelucas y sombreros que lucir en público, para ocultar su, por otro lado, bello cráneo pelado…_

_La segunda razón es que ambos países siempre había mantenido una disputa intermitente con su vecino, para hacerse con el poder del otro reino. ¡Y a fe de Noreena que había llegado el momento de plantar cara a sus insolentes enemigos!_

_Así que Florín declaró la guerra a Guilder (o Guilder a Florín, no hay manera de estar seguros). Buttercup fue acogida en el palacio real en calidad de dama de compañía de la reina Noreena y Westly fue hecho general de las tropas de Guilder, encargándole vencer a Humperdink y conquistar su reino. En esto estaba el joven, cuando un antiguo amigo llegó hasta el campamento de batalla que habían montado en la frontera más alejada del reino de Florín._

**_Fin del inciso._**

_***_

-Fezzik, querido amigo… ¡Veo que sigues tan alto y ancho como siempre!- Exclamó Westly perdiendo el resuello con el abrazo de oso de su amigo- ¿Dónde está Iñigo?

Al plantear su pregunta, Westly vió como los sinceros ojos marrones del enorme hombre se cubrían de lágrimas- La muerte del mar se lo ha llevado- Logro decir Fezzik entre sollozos.

A Westly le costó tranquilizarle para que contase la historia completa. Cuando Fezzik terminó, le miró pensativo y murmuró para sus adentros un "vaya" lleno de aprensión.

-Y por eso he decidido dirigirme al norte, para buscar a la Muerte del Mar y salvar a Iñigo…

-Ya veo…

-Pero necesito tu ayuda, Westly… Ya sabes que yo no tengo demasiada cabeza para los planes…

-¿Si?

-Y no se me ocurre como encontrar a esa señora y convencerla de que libere a Iñigo…

Westly asintió no demasiado convencido

-Pero Fezzik, soy el general del ejército de Guilder…

-¿Si?... ¡Que bien!

-Y ahora Guilder y Florín están en medio de una guerra…

-Ya…

-No puedo irme, Fezzik.

El gigante volvió a ponerse muy triste. Grandes lagrimones colgaban de sus ojos.

-Pero Westly, ¿cómo podré rescatar a Iñigo entonces?… ¡¡No sé por dónde empezar!!

-Habrás de hacerlo, por el principio, Fezzik- Le aconsejó Westly, sonriendo para animarle. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y le paso el brazo por los hombros (alzándose de puntillas cuanto pudo)- Además, yo no podré acompañarte, pero conozco a alguien que será perfecto para el puesto... ¡Y sin duda, estará encantado de poder conocerte!

***

Todo esto sucedía hoy, pero ahora volveremos a hace unas semanas, cuando dejamos a Íñigo consternado con su descubrimiento de quién le había secuestrado...

Una barca de remos, volcada en medio del océano y un par de submarinistas improvisados, debajo de la barca.

-¡¡Vizzini!!... Claro...estooo... Claro que conocí a tu tío pero...

-Ahórrate las explicaciones, Roberts... ¿O debería decir Íñigo Montoya?... Sé que mi tío está muerto -Alzó la mano para detener el balbuceo de Íñigo- Sí, también sé que tú no le mataste... No te preocupes, no es venganza lo que busco -Íñigo estaba bastante confundido con tantas revelaciones. Al fin y al cabo él había sido un tipo vengativo durante gran parte de su vida

-¿Entonces?... - El español dejó la pregunta en el aire

Ella sonrió levemente

-Verás, Íñigo, ¿no te importa que te llame así, verdad?... Lo de Pirata Roberts me resulta un poco teatral... Lo que necesito es tu colaboración.

Íñigo frunció el ceño con desconfianza

-Colaboración... ¿En qué?

-Tengo una misión muy importante- dijo Aurora con tono de superioridad- y necesito al mejor espadachín que pueda conseguir... Creo que ese eres tú...

Por unos instantes Íñigo sonrió halagado, antes de volver a mirarla con franca desconfianza mientras decía:

-Y por eso me has... ¿secuestrado?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

-No podía arriesgarme a que rechazases mi petición de ayuda... - Le sonrío de forma encantadora y luego suspiró – No obstante, antes de continuar hablando, deberíamos salir a la superficie... Creo que en estas aguas hay tiburones de sangre y medusas urticantes de Norton... Nada agradable ninguna de las dos posibilidades.

Antes de que Íñigo pudiese sugerir que le soltase las cuerdas para dar la vuelta a la barca juntos, Aurora cerró los ojos y levantó sobre el agua la mano izquierda, haciendo un complicado dibujo en el aire con los dedos, mientras susurraba unas palabras muy extrañas. Íñigo sintió que su estómago bailaba la conga mientras las cuerdas se desataban solas, soltando sus manos de los remos y la barca se levantaba sobre el agua y volvía a posarse sobre la tranquila superficie del mar por el lado correcto. Miró a Aurora con la boca abierta. Ella se apoyó en la barca y se limitó a decir:

-¿Te importaría subir al bote y luego ayudarme?... Ha sido un poco cansado hacer todo eso...

-Eres... una... BRUJA!!! - Consiguió decir Íñigo incapaz de moverse.

Ella le miró con frialdad y algo de fastidio:

-Prefiero el término "maga"... Pero si lo prefieres, sí... Soy bruja. ¡¡¡Vas a subir de una vez al bote o prefieres esperar a que nos convirtamos en comida para peces!!!

***

Y ahora volvamos al presente:

-Os presento a Fezzic, el segundo a bordo del barco pirata Venganza... -Decía en estos mismos momentos Westly, mientras señalaba sonriendo al gigante.

-¡Oh, es increíble!... ¡Increíble! ¡Realmente increíble!... -No conseguía decir otra cosa su interlocutor.

Westly se volvió hacia Fezzic:

-Este caballero es el profesor Augustus Silverian Fleetwood Tercero... Se trata del Biógrafo (no oficial) del Pirata Roberts... -Westly se inclinó hacia Fezzic al pronunciar las palabras "No Oficial", para que el otro no le oyera... - Y esta jovencita, es su hija Rose... - se volvió hacia una encantadora joven que debía de haber cumplido apenas los veinte años y se encontraba asomada a la entrada de la tienda de campaña donde estaban. Fezzic, apenas se volvió hacia ella, se quedó con la boca abierta y embobado: Era una mujer increíblemente bella, aunque apenas llegase al metro y medio de altura. Rose se sonrojó ante la mirada del gigante y lo ocultó haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-Oh Rose, querida... ¡¡Este increíble gigante es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias!! Es el segundo de a bordo del Pirata Roberts... ¡¡Él rellenará las lagunas de nuestro libro!! -Soltó el profesor Silverian pasando entre Westly y Fezzic para agarrar con alegría las manos de su hija – ¡¡Por fin podremos publicarlo!!

Ella le sonrió mientras dirigía una mirada de reojo al gigantón.

-¡Que bien, padre!- dijo simplemente.

Westly, al que en absoluto había pasado por alto el impacto que Rose había ocasionado en su gran amigo, le clavó el codo en las costillas a Fezzic para que dejase de mirarla de esa manera.

El profesor y padre de la chica, no obstante, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada y bailoteaba nervioso, tan pronto agarrando las manos de su hija, como dando palmadas y volviéndose sonriente para señalar a Fezzic. Cuando al fin pareció más calmado el profesor, Westly se adelantó hacia él.

-Veréis, profesor Silverian... Mi amigo Fezzic necesita ayuda para resolver un gran problema que le ha surgido, y confiaba en que usted pudiese ser el candidato perfecto para prestársela...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_**P.D. de la autora:**_

_Ya sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar... ¡Soy un desastre!  
No voy a poner excusas, pero ruego a quién haya esperado la historia que me perdone._

_Ya está esto en marcha, así que en breve empezará la acción. He preferido cortar aquí, por dejar las cosas más interesantes y clarificarme a mí misma las ideas. ¡¡Ya sabéis!!: Algunas cosas que te parecen perfectas cuando se te ocurren un día en el autobús volviendo del trabajo, luego no parecen encajar demasiado bien, una vez escritas..._

_Nota mental: Seguro que os preguntáis, si Aurora es una bruja (o maga, que al final sí que suena mejor, como ella dice), por que no utilizó sus poderes para secuestrar a Íñigo... Buena cuestión... ¡¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo para justificarlo!! je je je No, en serio, hay alguna razón, sólo que no se me ha ocurrido aún. Pero sin duda, Íñigo le planteará esa misma pregunta en el próximo capítulo, así que más vale que piense rápido je je je_

_Bueno, pues en próximas entregas podremos conocer algo más del curioso profesor Silverian y su hija Rose (¡Ginevre, este personaje te lo dedico!) y sobre Aurora Vizzini y su historia. Tengo muchas ideas bullendo en el caldero mental, así que a ver como va saliendo "el guiso"... _

_Por cierto, el personaje de Noreena y los datos sobre su calvicie y el fallido compromiso con Humperdink, así como la dificil relación entre Guilder y Florín, no son invento mío: los he sacado directamente de la novela de La Princesa Prometida de William Goldman (él mismo la adaptó luego como guión de cine para hacer la película) El marido de Noreena y los sucesos que transcurren posteriores a la película (que los de Guilder den asilo político a Westly y Buttercup y le declaren la guerra a Florín) sí que son cosa mía... ¡La vida sigue y las historias deben continuar!_

_Y esto es todo de momento. Espero seguir manteniendo vuestro interés... De cualquier forma: ¡¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!!_

_**Cirze**_


	3. Tierra firme

_**3. Tierra firme**_

-Me pregunto...-vaciló Íñigo pensativo, mientras vaciaba el agua de su bota izquierda-... por qué, si eres una bruja... estooo... quiero decir, una maga...

Aurora le miró, mientras suspiraba frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. El temido momento había llegado: Íñigo había llegado a la conclusión de que algo no cuadraba en su secuestro.

-Quiero decir... -siguió hablando el español mientras sacaba el agua salada de su otra bota- si tienes poderes mágicos... ¿Por qué no los utilizaste para llegar hasta mí en mi barco? ¿Por qué me secuestraste a hurtadillas como un simple ladrón?

Aurora primero se encogió levemente de hombros y luego volvió a suspirar antes de contestar de carrerilla:

-Es que lo cierto es que AÚN no soy maga de pleno derecho... -Carraspeó como quitándole importancia- Estoy en una especie de... bueno, podríamos decir que estoy en "periodo de pruebas"...

Íñigo dejó de prestarle atención a sus botas y la miró alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Aurora sintió que enrojecía levemente y evitó la mirada de Íñigo.

-Quiere decir que seguramente me he ganado una buena con el numerito de la barca...

Íñigo al principio no supo que decir, hasta que el aspecto apurado de la joven le hizo soltar una sonora carcajada. Aurora levantó los ojos y lo miró con ofendida indignación. Entonces Íñigo dejó de reírse, con alguna dificultad, y murmuró una disculpa entre toses.

-Bueno... -Continuó Íñigo al cabo de un rato- aclarado ese tema me tendrías que contar alguna cosilla más, ¿no crees?... Si quieres que te ayude...

Ella suspiró dándose por vencida.

-Mira, Íñigo –dijo al fin- hace años que estudio la magia. No hay nada que desee más en esta vida que llegar a ser maga. Pero resulta que el mundo de la magia está regido por muuuuchas normas -bajó la voz y miró por encima del hombro antes de añadir- algunas de esas normas son verdaderas estupideces de viejo chocho, pero ahí están... -otro suspiro- Hay una especie de consejo de magos..."El Aquelarre"...-Levantó los dedos haciendo el gesto de las comillas mientras lo decía- Lo cierto es que la mayoría los magos y magas que lo forman deberían haberse retirado hace tiempo... Pero esto que quede entre nosotros...- Le guiñó el ojo derecho con un gesto de complicidad que hizo sonreír a Íñigo- Bien, pues resulta que ellos, se reúnen cada medio siglo, más o menos, para elegir a un sucesor... Un mago joven que algún día formará parte de ese Aquelarre mágico.

Íñigo asintió algo confuso, sin llegar a relacionar este hecho con lo de su secuestro.

-Creo sinceramente que el mundo de la magia necesita sangre nueva...-Continuó Aurora suspirando- Mi madre lo creía también... Es por ella que quiero ese puesto en el Aquelarre...

-¿Tu madre era maga?

-Si... -Aurora desvió los ojos- era una maga increíble. Pero mi tío consiguió que la acusaran de brujería negra y la encerrasen en prisión...

-¿Vizzini hizo eso?

-No sé hasta que punto conociste a mi tío, pero era perfectamente capaz de acusar falsamente a alguien, si eso beneficiaba a sus propósitos.

Íñigo asintió. No albergaba ninguna duda de eso. El español siempre había tenido claro que si Vizzini le había ayudado a superar su adicción al alcohol en el pasado, no había sido en absoluto por intereses filantrópicos, sino por contar en su equipo con un espadachín brillante.

-Supongo -continuó Aurora- que ahora entenderás porqué no tengo el menor interés en vengar la muerte de mi tío...

-Ya veo... -comentó Íñigo- Pues bien, veamos, descartada definitivamente la venganza, me gustaría saber qué quieres de mí. Dijiste que necesitabas un buen espadachín, que parece ser una constante en la familia Vizzini para... esto... "recurrir" a mis servicios.

-"Touché"- Dijo Aurora sonriendo fríamente- De hecho, fue por mi tío por lo que me enteré de tu existencia. La última vez que le vi con vida, estuvo dándoselas de gran estratega por su gran plan de reclutamiento... Había oído hablar de ti y del otro, tu amigo el grandote...

-Fezzik...

-Sí, Fezzik... Dijo que iba a conseguir vuestros servicios y se iba a convertir en el gran genio mercenario de todos los tiempos. Que los reyes y dirigentes del mundo entero querrían solicitar sus servicios para provocar guerras, asesinar a sus enemigos y ganar elecciones amañadas por él...

-Muy propia de él, esa falta de humildad...-Comentó Iñigo.

-Yo siempre supe que mi tío acabaría siendo víctima de sus propios trapicheos...

Aurora suspiró, dando por finalizada esa parte de la conversación. Después miró alrededor intentando orientarse.

-Cuando me tiraste al agua hace un rato, íbamos en dirección a tierra firme. No estamos lejos de la playa donde nos dirigíamos. Creo que estaremos más cómodos allí para hablar...

-De acuerdo- Se apresuró a decir Íñigo, al que estar rodeado de mar en un pequeño bote de remos, a pesar de ser el pirata Roberts, era algo que no hacía feliz en exceso.

Hizo un gesto caballeroso y agarró los remos:

-¿Hacia dónde voy?

Pero Aurora sonrió mientras le decía:

-No harán falta los servicios del caballeroso pirata Roberts. Ahora que sabes que soy maga no importará que utilice mis hechizos delante de ti... ¡Siempre y cuando- levantó una ceja- no vayas comentando por ahí lo que soy capaz de hacer!

Íñigo llevó la mano derecha a su corazón y juró por su sangre de español y el alma de su padre muerto y vengado, que no revelaría que viajaba en compañía de una maga. Aurora asintió solemnemente, antes de levantar las manos hacia los remos y murmurar unas palabras, al tiempo que hacía un gesto circular con los dedos índices.

El español apenas se sorprendió esta vez, cuando los remos empezaron a moverse solos, llevando el bote con suavidad hacia la tierra firme.

***

Y en estos mismos momentos, en la frontera de Guilder con Florín, dentro de una pequeña tienda ligeramente alejada del campamento de batalla, el profesor Augustus Silverian Fleetwood Tercero, escucha consternado como su héroe (y objeto de la investigación de su vida) el Pirata Roberts, ha sido secuestrado del camarote su propio barco, "El Venganza" por una misteriosa mujer identificada como "La muerte del mar". Hacía tan sólo unas semanas de esto.

-Vaya por dios- Murmuró el viejo profesor, más para sí que para los demás, cuando Fezzik terminó su relato- Que desgracia más inesperada...

-Profesor Silverian- interrumpió Westly sus meditaciones- Cuando mi amigo Fezzik me ha contado la historia, he sabido enseguida que usted era el hombre que necesitaba para ayudarle.

El profesor levantó los ojos para mirarle sorprendido.

-¿Y qué podría yo hacer?

Esta vez fue Fezzik el que contestó, tomando la iniciativa.

-Verá, señor Fleetwood, no puedo abandonar a Íñigo. He decidido ir en su búsqueda y traerle de vuelta cueste lo que cueste... Y necesito ayuda para llegar hasta esa señora del mar y convencerla de que deje libre a Íñigo.

Silverian le miró entre sorprendido y confuso:

-¿Íñigo? ¿Íñigo es el nombre de pila del afamado pirata Roberts?

Westly se adelantó esta vez a Fezzik para responderle:

-Podría decirse que sí, profesor...

-¿Íñigo Roberts?... - El profesor miró hacia su hija Rose, totalmente confuso-¡¡Pero yo pensaba que Roberts era inglés y que su nombre sería algo así como William o Eric, incluso Wilfred!!... Pero ¿Íñigo?... Es un extraño nombre para un pirata... Parece Italiano o...

- Íñigo es español, profesor...- Se apresuró a aclararlo Fezzik

-¡Español!... Pero todo el mundo sabe que los españoles están contra la piratería... Desde luego jamás habría pensado que Roberts... Y menos con ese apodo,"Pirata Roberts", sería español... Quizá lo que quiera sea dejar mal al trono inglés con sus actos de pillaje o tal vez...

Fezzik miró a Westly bastante desesperado y este se apresuró a tomar cartas en el asunto, para que el profesor dejase de divagar.

-Verá, señor Fleetwood, estoy dispuesto a proponerle un trato increíble a cambio de que ayude a mi amigo Fezzik en su búsqueda de Íñigo.

Silverian Fleetwood levantó los ojos sorprendido hacia el joven rubio, al oír sus palabras.

-¿Un trato?... -Murmuró algo confundido.

Westly sonrió pícaramente, mientras asentía.

-Es mejor que nos sentemos- dijo después, haciendo un gesto que les abarcaba a todos- puede que esto nos lleve algo de tiempo. Estoy dispuesto a contarle la verdadera historia del Pirata Roberts, a cambio de que nos ayude a salvar a Íñigo. ¡Y le doy mi palabra de aventurero y enamorado -se llevó la mano al corazón- de que mi revelación dará el empuje definitivo a su biografía del Pirata Roberts!

***

Íñigo sintió el súbito impulso de besar la arena de la playa apenas puso los pies en ella. Pero se contuvo, por el bien de su prestigio. Sin duda Aurora no vería propio de un avezado pirata ese gesto de debilidad (rayano a la desesperación). El español debía reconocerse a sí mismo que, a pesar de haberle cogido cierto gusto a la piratería, estar sobre tierra firme otra vez le hacía realmente feliz. Pero ya pensaría en eso más adelante... Ahora debía ayudar a Aurora a anclar el bote en la playa para que no se lo llevasen las mareas.

Después ella condujo a Íñigo tierra adentro, hasta llegar a unas rocas entre las que había un par de fardos cubiertos por ramas.

-Son nuestro equipaje- Comentó Aurora- Pensaba traerte hasta aquí antes de presentarme... Pero cambiaste mis planes al obsequiarme con ese baño matutino -Íñigo murmuró una especie de disculpa, para terminar con algo así como "pero técnicamente me estabas secuestrando". Aurora asintió, encogiéndose de hombros e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia- Bueno, ahora creo que será mejor que hagamos una fogata y sequemos algo la ropa que llevamos, para no coger una pulmonía. Me temo que tengo comida, pero no muda de ropa para los dos...

Un rato después, tras haber amontonado algunas ramas de arbolillos cercanos, Aurora encendió el fuego con un misterioso palito del que, de repente, había surgido una pequeña llama.

-¡Buen truco! ¡Eres una maga excelente!...-aplaudió Íñigo

-No es magia, Íñigo... - rió Aurora- ¡Es ciencia! Pronto todo el mundo las usará... Es un invento inglés, muy práctico. Las llaman "luces de fricción"... Pero yo prefiero usar el nombre de "cerilla". Es más fácil de recordar...

Íñigo cogió el resto del palito chamuscado de la mano de Aurora y se quedó mirándolo con atención.

-Es sorprendente...

Aurora sonrió y se empezó a quitar la ropa, para extenderla en unas ramas cercanas a la hoguera. Entonces Íñigo se puso rojo como un tomate y se volvió rápidamente, tosiendo azorado. Ella rió a carcajadas:

-¡No me puedo creer que el gran pirata Roberts reaccione así por ver desnuda a una mujer!

Íñigo hizo un gesto a medio camino entre el fastidio y la disculpa.

-¡Vamos Íñigo!- continuó Aurora, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que le caían por la cara- ¡Te vas a congelar con esa ropa!... ¿¡No te dará miedo que te vea desnudo!?

El Español sentía la cara tan roja y caliente, que pensó que sólo con eso se secaría toda la ropa que llevaba encima, sin necesidad de que se la quitase. No obstante, para evitar más comentarios socarrones, optó por desprenderse de ella y ponerla sobre las ramas para que se secase al calor del fuego.

-Toma- dijo Aurora acercándose a él con una capa en los brazos, aún sonriendo- Así no tendrás frío.

Íñigo fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos hasta que se puso alrededor la tela. Mientras, Aurora hizo lo propio con una camisola que sacó de las mochilas.

- ¿Así estás más cómodo?- Preguntó sinceramente ella, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras revolvía en los enseres para buscar algo de comida. Íñigo se limitó a asentir mientras carraspeaba, intentando recuperar algo de dignidad.

- Lo cierto es que no he estado con demasiadas mujeres en mi vida... -se disculpó muy serio- Buscar venganza es algo que quita mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas, como enamorarte...

Aurora asintió, tendiéndole algo de pan, queso, cecina y una pequeña cantimplora

-Oí parte de tu historia por mi tío... Pero lo cierto es que no sé cómo terminó. Es obvio que conseguiste vengarte finalmente. Algún día me gustaría que me lo contases tú mismo.

-Si, pero creo que ahora lo justo es que me cuentes tú algo a mí... ¿Para que necesitas tú a un experto en esgrima?

Íñigo miró a Aurora fijamente, mientras masticaba con todas sus ganas. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que había probado un bocado del crujiente pan.

- Te conté antes lo del Aquelarre mágico y mi intención de llegar a formar parte de él. También te dije que estoy en periodo de pruebas... -Hizo una pequeña pausa y se quedó pensativa antes de continuar- En realidad, lo más correcto sería decir que para formar parte del Aquelarre hay que pasar una prueba que ellos imponen a los jóvenes magos que optan al puesto. Y ¿sabes?... He averiguado que esa prueba tiene mucho que ver con una espada. Por eso necesito a un gran espadachín... Y según mi tío, y por lo que he podido oír sobre el Pirata Roberts, eres un experto en el arte de la esgrima. No quiero arriesgarme a perder la competición. ¡Quiero ser el próximo mago elegido para formar parte del Aquelarre cueste lo que cueste!

Íñigo meditó unos instantes, y tomó un sorbo de la cantimplora antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?... Lo de la espada, quiero decir...

Aurora le miró encogiéndose de hombros, antes de contestar:

-Digamos que dispongo de un "don" para averiguar las cosas...

Íñigo alzó las cejas sorprendido:

-Un... ¿DON?

- Puedo leer la mente... - Soltó ella a bocajarro

Íñigo se atragantó con el queso. Tosió hasta terminar de tragar y luego bebió un sorbo sintiendo dolorida la garganta. Aurora le miró, con cierta preocupación:

-¿Estas bien?

Íñigo asintió lentamente:

-Una maga que además puede leer la mente, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió con picardía

-Si, soy todo un descubrimiento...

-Ya... Pues yo no se si me gusta eso de estar con alguien que puede saber lo que pienso...

La voz de él salió ligeramente aguda, como si estuviese muy nervioso. Ella suspiró con cansancio:

-No lo hago habitualmente. Sé que no está bien... La gente tiene derecho a su intimidad. Además, no es tan fácil como leer un libro. ¡La mente de las personas es algo muy complejo!

Íñigo carraspeó incómodo. No le gustaba el cariz que esto estaba tomando. Y desde luego, no le gustaba que alguien pudiese "leerle" los pensamientos... ¿Cómo se fiaría de ella? ¿Tal vez sólo le dijese lo que sabía que él quería oír?... Además, era una Vizzini. ¡Y su tío le había demostrado que no eran una familia de fiar!...

Aurora se quedó mirándole. Finalmente, apartó la cantimplora que tenía en las manos y dijo:

-No me hace falta leerte la mente para saber qué estás pensando

-¿Ah, si?

Ella asintió: -Íñigo, los españoles sois demasiado pasionales. Se os nota en la cara lo que tenéis en mente. Sé que no te fías de mí. Bueno, en realidad te he secuestrado de noche, como una ladrona. Todos sabemos que los ladrones no son gente de fiar... Y luego te cuento una historia increíble, te pido ayuda y para ponerle el broche de oro a nuestro descabellado encuentro, te digo que puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente... Me pongo en tu lugar y como poco me sentiría incómodo...

-Por no decir enfadado... ¡Muy enfadado de hecho!

-Sé que no servirá de nada que te lo diga, pero siento mucho lo que ha pasado... ¡Ójala hubiese tenido otra forma de llegar hasta ti para tener la seguridad de que ibas a ayudarme!...

-Podías haber venido de día, como una persona normal y haberme pedido ayuda, como una persona normal... En lugar de secuestrarme, sacarme de mi propio barco, tratar de ahogarme...

-¡Eh!... ¡Qué lo de ahogarnos fue cosa tuya!... Además Íñigo, debes reconocer que no es tarea fácil llegar hasta el pirata Roberts... Y ¡qué narices!, no había tiempo para ser educado... ¡La prueba comienza en dos días!... ¡Y tengo que ganarla como sea! Yo...

-¡Esto es indignante!... ¿Pedirme ayuda decías? ¡¡Pero si me estas obligando a ir contigo!!... ¡¡No me está dando ninguna opción a negarme!!

Desde luego, a Aurora no le hacía falta leerle la mente a Íñigo para saber que estaba terriblemente enfadado. Lo cierto es que no había meditado demasiado su plan antes de ponerlo en marcha. Ni había pensado en ningún momento en cómo se tomaría Íñigo el que le "invitase" a unirse a su aventura sin ni siquiera preguntarle su opinión. Le miró con cara de arrepentimiento mientras murmuraba una disculpa que esperaba que sonara totalmente sincera. No sabía que decir porque, ahora que lo meditaba, se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento con el español había sido terriblemente egoísta y poco considerado.

Íñigo aún permaneció con cara de pocos amigos durante unos minutos, comiendo su ración en un silencio enfurruñado. Pero cuando terminó se levantó y le devolvió la cantimplora a Aurora mientras decía:

-Está bien. ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!... Aquí estamos, y sería una tontería que no oyese por lo menos tu historia. Así que es mejor que me cuentes con detalle algo que me haga convencerme de que hay una buena razón para que hayas entrado en mi barco de noche y me hayas secuestrado... Para arrastrarme a una playa en medio de la nada... Y además quiero que me jures por lo que más aprecies en tu vida que JAMÁS... bajo ninguna circunstancia... vas a leer mi mente. Mis pensamientos son cosa mía y sólo mía... ¡Y así pretendo que sigan siendo!

Ella dejó a un lado las cantimploras y se puso en pie. Después levantó la mano derecha sobre su corazón y dijo con voz solemne:

-Te juro por todo lo que más aprecio en mi vida que nunca te leeré la mente, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Respetaré tu intimidad... ¡Lo juro!

-Me has dado tu palabra, Aurora- asintió Íñigo- Espero que seas una maga con honor y la cumplas. Porque voy a confiar en ti, aunque no te conozca...

-¡¡Gracias Íñigo!!

Ella no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza. El español se sorprendió tanto que tropezó y ambos estuvieron a punto de rodar por el duro suelo.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**

* * *

****P.D. de la autora:**_

_No tengo remedio... ¡Cada vez tardo más en colgar la continuación!_

_Pero aquí estoy otra vez... Y espero que a los que hayáis leído esta nueva entrega de la historia os haya gustado. Es un capítulo de "transición": no hay demasiada acción, aunque sí bastante información._

_Digamos que estamos poniendo los cimientos de la historia..._

_Sobre la explicación de Aurora para no usar sus poderes mágicos en el secuestro de Íñigo, debo decir en mi defensa, que a veces la sencillez es la mejor respuesta._

_Un saludo para Ginevre: ¡Muchos ánimos en tus preparativos para Mayo! Y otro para Valdemar: ¡Espero que sigas bien!._

_¡Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos los demás que me lean y a los que no conozco!_

_**Cirze**_


	4. Historias y encuentros

_Normalmente, pongo mis palabras al final de la historia, pero dado que hace años que no actualizo esta historia (y no es una exageración, me temo...) creo que es conveniente hacer un pequeño inciso en la narración para agradeceros de corazón a los que hayáis vuelto a la aventura a pesar de mi dejadez... ¡Y disculparme por haber desaparecido del mapa tanto tiempo, con esta historia en particular!  
_

_No podría explicaros la causa del abandono. Desde luego no era que no quisiera continuarla, pues aquí veis que lo estoy haciendo. Supongo que no había sólo una razón, sino un cúmulo de ellas... No obstante, el cambio de aires de mi vida, ha sido positivo para retomar cosas pendientes. ¡Y aquí estamos otra vez, con la historia que inicié hace muchos años y abandoné algún tiempo después! _

_Espero que retoméis el hilo con rapidez y os vaya enganchando poco a poco. A todos, ¡gracias por volver!_

_Cirze_

_PD: No he podido resistir la tentación de la sorpresa final... Era demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo je je je_

_

* * *

_

**4. Historias y encuentros**

Después de comer, Íñigo estaba de mejor humor. Así que, mientras las ropas terminaban de secarse, le prestó toda la atención de que disponía a su nueva acompañante. Aurora, por su parte, quería disculparse con él por su falta de tacto, así que se ofreció a hacerle una infusión mientras le contaba su historia.

-¿O tal vez preferirías algo más fuerte que una infusión para terminar la comida?...

Por unos segundos, los ojos de Íñigo brillaron con una especie de codicia que le hizo parecer un animal frente a un festín de alimentos. Pero casi instantáneamente, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Hace tiempo que le prometí a alguien que no volvería a probar el alcohol... La infusión estará bien. Gracias.

Ella asintió y puso un cazo con agua al fuego para que se calentara, mientras rebuscaba en las bolsas hasta sacar unos pequeños saquitos.

-¡No te arrepentirás, Íñigo! Voy a ofrecerte el mejor té que hayas probado en tu vida... - Le sonrió radiante y el español no pudo por menos que asentir, mientras su cabeza registraba de forma involuntaria el pensamiento de que, para ser una bruja y una secuestradora, esa muchacha tenía una sorprendente belleza. Cuando fue consciente de que sus ojos se entretenían en el escote de la camisa, que mostraba sin demasiado pudor el comienzo de sus pechos, Íñigo sintió que sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer violentamente. Se atragantó, tosió con fuerza y miró hacia la arena que había a sus pies, como si fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Ajena a todo esto, la chica preparó tranquilamente la infusión, retirando el cazo del fuego cuando el agua empezó a hervir y echando en ella unos puñados de los saquitos que tenía en las manos. Al punto, un delicioso aroma se extendió a su alrededor, haciendo despertar en Íñigo recuerdos de cuando era un niño y ayudaba a su padre en el taller haciendo las mejores espadas de toda España. Se sintió totalmente en paz, incluso feliz. Tal fue el poder que ese delicioso olor tuvo sobre él.

-A mí este olor... -dijo Aurora que observaba atentamente las reacciones de Íñigo- ...me trae recuerdos de mi madre y mi padre, imágenes de felicidad...

-¿Qué les ocurrió?

Aurora, que había cerrado los ojos encantada, los abrió ante la pregunta de Íñigo y le miró con pesar. Él iba a disculparse por su intromisión, pero ella levantó la mano en un gesto de buena voluntad y dijo:

-Creo que debes saberlo, pues el pasado es el cimiento de lo que nos acontece en el presente... Y lo que les ocurrió a ellos es la causa de que hoy estemos tú y yo aquí. Ponte cómodo, Íñigo. Estamos esperando a alguien y, seguramente, esta noche dormiremos aquí, así que hay tiempo de sobra para que oigas la verdadera y poco conocida historia de los Vizzini.

De esta manera, mientras el español degustaba el que tenía que reconocer era el mejor té que había probado en toda su vida hasta el momento, Aurora Vizzini le contó una parte de la historia familiar, que su antiguo jefe nunca tuvo a bien relatarle.

_La verdadera e inédita historia de los Vizzini _

-Todo comenzó en un pequeño pueblo siciliano, donde siempre habían habitado los Vizzini. Antaño había sido una familia noble y aún poseían algunos viñedos y tierras. Aquello le bastaba a mi padre, el joven Enio, pero no así a su hermano, al que tú conociste bien. No, desde que tuvo conciencia de sí mismo, mi tío fue un ser egoísta y ambicioso, quizá en la misma medida en que su intelecto era brillante. Mi padre también era muy inteligente, pero bondadoso y afable. Tan sólo tenía debilidad hacia su hermano mayor, al que justificaba en sus maldades y caprichos desde que eran niños...

-Siempre quise saber cuál era el nombre de pila de Vizzini...- Interrumpió Íñigo sorbiendo delicadamente el té.

-Guido Vizzini... Ese era su nombre. -Íñigo miró hacia ella pensativo y luego asintió. Ella continuó- Guido... mi tío, convenció a mi padre para hacer un negocio que les convertiría en hombres muy ricos, y a pesar de su reticencia, vendieron las tierras y viñedos familiares y viajaron hacia el norte, donde gracias a prácticos sobornos, Guido consiguió hacer correr la voz de que existían unos hombres, "_Los Vizzini"_, que eran unos genios capaces de dar todo tipo de servicios a quién pudiera pagarlos; lo mismo asesinar a alguien que protegerle, pasando por secuestros, espionaje o intrigas palaciegas... Un trato personalizado para cada cliente. Mi tío se erigió como el cerebro y daba las órdenes que mi padre cumplía, no sin cierta reticencia, pues nunca le había hablado mi tío de que su idea para convertirlos en ricos tuviera nada que ver con actuar casi siempre al margen de la ley...

Íñigo, que por propia experiencia entendía la situación en que el padre de Aurora se había visto inmerso, asintió con gravedad.

-Bien, lo cierto es que en los años siguientes "_Los Vizzini"_ consiguieron reunir una pequeña fortuna y hacerse un nombre entre los posibles clientes de los servicios que prestaban. Podría decirse que mi tío había conseguido aquello que se había propuesto al salir de la tierra de sus antepasados. Mi padre, que era el brazo ejecutor de sus órdenes, quería retirarse y volver a Sicilia para establecerse allí. Pero para mi tío nunca habría suficiente, él siempre quería más... Y a pesar de no contar con la aprobación de mi padre, aceptó otro encargo, prometiéndole vanamente que sería el último...

El español apartó la taza vacía y se arrellanó más cómodamente junto al fuego. No pudo evitar que se le escapase un suspiro satisfecho. Aurora le sonrió levemente antes de seguir con la narración:

-Parece ser que había dos clanes rivales de gitanos, y los señores de ambos aspiraban ser elegidos como rey.

Íñigo se sentía desconcertado. Alguna vez había oído hablar del rey de los gitanos, que se elige a la muerte del anterior entre los clanes de estos más poderosos. Pero la verdad es que nunca había conocido a ningún gitano que le confirmase la historia.

-El rey estaba viejo y enfermo y ninguno de sus hijos parecía gozar del apoyo de los clanes para continuar en el trono. Ebenezer, del clan del norte, y Lucio, del clan del sur, aspiraban a ocuparlo y ambos jefes contaban con numerosos seguidores. Sea como fuere, la ley gitana dispone que a la muerte del rey, si no queda un claro sucesor, deben enfrentarse entre ellos los que deseen el trono, en una pelea a muerte. Ebenezer quería ganar el enfrentamiento a toda costa y no le importaba hacer trampas para lograrlo, así que contrató los servicios de _"Los Vizzini"_ para asegurar su victoria frente al clan de Lucio. Este tenía una hija, Alba. Mi tío enseguida propuso la solución: Secuestrarían a la joven Alba para conseguir que su padre se retirase de la competición por el trono. Pero Ebenezer iba mucho más allá de la corona en su ambición. Y decidió que, una vez que venciese a Lucio y subiese al trono, quería tener a su lado como reina a la Joven Alba. De esta manera, no sólo se aseguraría de que el clan de Lucio le apoyase en adelante, sino que además este nunca volvería a oponérsele en manera alguna, pues temería por el cuello de su adorada hija. Era un astuto plan. Sin duda, Ebenezer y mi tío hacía buena pareja en cuanto a su ambición y falta de escrúpulos...

Íñigo asintió gravemente. Se sentía totalmente atrapado por la narración y notaba un nudo en su estómago, temiendo cuál sería el desenlace de la horrible alianza entre aquellos dos hombres sin conciencia. Aurora continuó hablando, mientras bajaba los ojos hacia la hoguera. La tarde transcurría con calma hacía el ocaso.

-Guido Vizzini y Enio, mi padre, pusieron en marcha el plan una noche oscura, en la que la escasa luna menguante era eclipsada por nubes de tormenta y el viento que soplaba, ocultaría sus furtivos pasos por el campamento de Lucio. Ambos hermanos se deslizaron sin dificultades hasta la tienda que, ellos sabían, ocupaba la joven Alba. Mientras mi padre entraba en la tienda para hacer el trabajo sucio, como siempre, mi tío esperaba fuera, vigilando que no se acercase nadie. Cuando Enio entró y vió a Alba frente a él, supo que jamás podría llevar a cabo la tarea. La joven gitana le estaba esperando en silencio. "Sé porqué estás aquí", le dijo, " y te suplico que no lo hagas". Mi padre fue incapaz de responder. Le pareció que apenas habían transcurrido un par de segundos, cuando su hermano Guido entró en la tienda hecho una furia y reclamándole que cumpliese su parte del trabajo de una vez por todas, antes de que fuesen descubiertos. Como te imaginarás, mi tío no tuvo tantas contemplaciones con la joven Alba, si bien sus codiciosos ojos se fijaron en que era toda una belleza y que sería una pena que se desperdiciase en las manos de Ebenerzer, a menos claro está, que este subiera la compensación por el trabajo. Ya estaba preparado Guido para atar las manos y poner la mordaza, cuando su hermano se cruzó en el camino de sus planes. "No voy a dejar que lo hagas. Esto no está bien". Mi padre le plantó cara, como nunca antes había hecho. Y mi tío supo que le había perdido como aliado para siempre. Entonces, rabioso, le dijo que llevaría a cabo la misión, con su ayuda o sin ella y le obligó a enfrentarse a él, sabiendo que mi padre jamás le haría daño y que podría aprovecharse de ello para llevarse a la joven. La lucha fue breve y mi padre tan sólo fue capaz de defenderse, temiendo dañar a su querido hermano. Los planes de mi tío habrían salido bien, si hubiese contado con la reacción del tercer protagonista, la joven Alba. La gitana no era precisamente la típica dama en apuros. Viendo que mi padre estaba perdiendo la lucha, se enfrentó al malhechor y dió la voz de alarma, haciéndole huir. Mi padre resultó herido gravemente por Guido en su huida. Cuando Lucio y su guardia llegaron, y el aspirante al trono se enteró de lo que había estado a punto de pasar con su hija, se enfureció y mandó a algunos gitanos tras mi tío, pero este les llevaba demasiada ventaja y no pudieron atraparle. Entonces quiso matar a mi padre, acusándole de ser un secuestrador y un traidor. Sin embargo, Alba le salvó la vida y habló en su favor ante su padre: Si ese hombre no la hubiese defendido ante el que había huido, posiblemente el otro se habría salido con la suya. Lucio al final se dejó convencer por su hija y, a regañadientes, consintió en que le salvaran la vida a mi padre. Así que Enio se quedó en el campamento de Lucio, restableciéndose de sus heridas, mientras mi tío, que había fallado en el encargo, desaparecía prestamente de escena, pues tanto el clan de Lucio como el de Ebenezer querían su cuello. Apenas unos meses después del intento de secuestro, se celebró la lucha, que finalmente ganó Lucio, convirtiéndose en el nuevo rey de los gitanos. Algún tiempo después, con sus heridas completamente restablecidas, y sabiendo que había perdido para siempre a su hermano, mi padre se preparó para volver a Sicilia, a su antiguo hogar. Aún conservaba algunos ahorros, los que había llevado consigo la noche fatal en que mi tío Guido quiso obligarle a secuestrar a la hija de Lucio, y esperaba que fuesen suficientes para hacer el viaje hasta allí. Tal vez hasta pudiese comprar una pequeña porción de tierra para cultivarla y vivir allí felizmente. Pero una gran pena embargaba su corazón por tener que dejar a Alba, ya que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, aunque nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada, pues temía que se malograse la amistad que había ido surgiendo entre ambos. Lucio, el rey de los gitanos, le fue a visitar antes de su partida. Durante la convalecencia de Enio, le había cogido cariño al joven siciliano, ya que este había demostrado ser una persona honorable, de gran corazón y alma valiente. Tras unas palabras de despedida, y antes de marchar de la tienda, se volvió hacia él y le hizo una pregunta que le dejó sin palabras: "¿Harás feliz a mi hija?". Mi padre tan sólo acertó a preguntar cómo había averiguado sus sentimientos hacia ella, si se había cuidado de no revelárselos a nadie. El rey de los gitanos dijo: "La magia siempre ha acompañado a nuestro clan. Mi hija y yo somos capaces de leer en el corazón y la mente de los demás. Por eso sé que tú la quieres. Y también, que ella te corresponde". Mi padre no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir. "Mi corazón salta de alegría al oír la risa de Alba... Así que... ¿Qué mejor objetivo podría tener en mi vida, sino hacer que ella fuese un poco feliz cada día?". Lucio sonrió. "Sea. ¿Cómo puede oponerse un rey al corazón de su hija? Sé que ella te está esperando en su tienda, destrozada por tu marcha. Ve allí y dile que debe despedirse de su padre antes de ir contigo en busca de su felicidad". Mi padre jamás podía haberse imaginado eso y sintió que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso por haberle permitido conocer a una encantadora mujer que estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él. Alba, que como habrás imaginado era mi madre, y mi padre se casaron. Y después, abandonaron la corte de los gitanos para ir a Sicilia.

El español estaba asombrado. Esa pequeña bruja era una caja de sorpresas. ¡Ahora resulta que estaba emparentada con la realeza gitana! Íñigo se mordió el labio pensativo, mientras la observaba inclinarse para echar un par de troncos a la hoguera.

-La ropa está casi seca... - comentó ella sonriendo, mientras palpaba los pantalones y las camisas, cuidando que no se cayesen de los troncos donde colgaban. Luego, volvió a sentarse frente a Íñigo y le miró frunciendo el ceño- Veamos, nos habíamos quedado de camino a Sicilia... Bien, pues allí llegaron mis padres, recién casados. Habían decidido que ocultarían la magia de Alba, pues la mayoría de la gente teme a los hechiceros y a las brujas. Tampoco los gitanos son demasiado queridos en la mayor parte de los lugares. No entiendo muy bien el porqué de esta desconfianza, pero...- Aurora se encogió de hombros – Así que el joven matrimonio no dijo a nadie nada sobre el pasado de la joven Alba. Utilizaron el dinero ahorrado por Enio, así como el de la dote que les había dado Lucio en su boda, para comprar tierras y en unos cuantos años, consiguieron hacerse moderadamente ricos, restaurando el apellido Vizzini a su lugar. También aumentaron su familia, nací yo – hizo una ligera reverencia mientras se señalaba a sí misma. - Tuve una infancia muy feliz y mis padres fueron muy dichosos... -Una pausa- Y entonces, volvió a aparecer mi tío... - El rostro soñador de Aurora se ensombreció- Guido apareció de la nada, por la noche, como un mal sueño...

Íñigo asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Suponía que se acercaba el desenlace de la historia y que no sería muy agradable.

-Por supuesto, mi tío reclamó una parte de la fortuna, pues consideraba que al ser el hermano mayor y portador del apellido Vizzini, tenía derecho a ello. Alba se opuso a ello, porque no se fiaba en absoluto de él. Pero mi padre se sentía obligado de alguna manera a intentar ayudar a mi tío. Le ofreció que se quedase a vivir con ellos y compartiera el trabajo y la fortuna de la familia. Por supuesto, mi tío no se sentía seducido por trabajar la tierra, pero la promesa de dinero le hizo ceder a los deseos de su hermano. Además, quería vengarse de mi madre. En su retorcida mente, ella le había arrebatado la fidelidad de su hermano, y por tanto, su fortuna, ya que como te dije antes, era mi padre el que se ocupaba del trabajo sucio. Así que la serpiente traidora se enroscó en el nido mientras buscaba la forma de hacer daño a mi madre y, de paso, conseguir beneficios económicos de ello.

El español estaba a punto de comentar que eso era típico de Vizzini, cuando Aurora bajó la vista y sollozó. Íñigo la miró con sorpresa unos instantes. Luego se levantó, enroscándose cuidadosamente la capa en la cintura, para acercarse a ella y ponerle un brazo sobre los hombros. Ella temblaba y él pudo ver que estaba llorando.

-Tranquila- murmuró él, utilizando la mano libre para limpiarle las mejillas con cuidado.- ¿Qué te ocurre?...

Ella tragó saliva.

-Yo tuve la culpa. -Dijo gravemente.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Íñigo arrodillándose frente a ella. -¿Qué quieres decir? -Insistió, agarrándola por los hombros con delicadeza.

-Yo le di a mi tío la idea para su plan de venganza...

Aurora le contó con voz trémula como se desarrollaron los fatales acontecimientos: Ella era apenas una niña. Por supuesto, había heredado los poderes mágicos y la capacidad de "leer los corazones y la mente de la gente" que tenía la familia de su madre. Y sus padres le habían hecho prometer que jamás se lo revelaría a nadie y que no emplearía sus poderes sin la supervisión de su madre. Cuando su tío Guido comenzó a vivir en la casa, la joven Aurora había sentido mucha curiosidad por él. Él traidor se había ganado su amistad poco a poco, aún a disgusto de su madre, a la que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su pequeña tuviese contacto alguno con su tío.

-Pero su comportamiento desde su llegada había sido irreprochable. -Siguió diciendo Aurora con los ojos llorosos fijos en la hoguera.- Incluso, le había pedido perdón a mi madre por intentar secuestrarla en el pasado y a mi padre por haberle herido gravemente en la huida. Parecía haber cambiado, parecía un buen hombre. Aunque mi madre siguió desconfiando de él, pues leía en su interior algo totalmente distinto. Se lo dijo a mi padre para advertirle, pero él jamás quiso creerla. Para Enio era demasiado valioso el hecho de que estaba otra vez junto a su hermano y ambos volvían a quererse... Así fue como mi tío volvió a ganarse el cariño de su hermano y su confianza ciega. Y poco a poco, también se ganó los míos. -Aurora parecía avergonzada. Bajó los ojos mientras continuaba contando como, en un descuido infantil, le había mostrado a su querido tío que era capaz de hacer magia, como su madre... Al darse cuenta de su error, le pidió que no se lo contase a ella, pues se enfadaría mucho si se enterase que se lo había enseñado a alguien. Su tío le prometió que no diría nada, que sería su pequeño secreto, mientras se relamía de gusto ante la información de la que ahora disponía... Se las arregló para que empezasen a ocurrir desgracias alrededor de Alba. Los animales de un pueblo cercano enfermaron de pronto. Luego, varios aldeanos parecían encontrarse mal de un día para otro, sin explicación alguna. Los caballos se escapaban por las noches de los cercados cerrados. El agua de un riachuelo de la montaña se volvía del color de la sangre y quién la bebía, animal o humano, la vomitaba al instante...

-Poco a poco, sin que mi padre o mi madre lo notasen, empezó también a lanzar rumores sobre brujería y magia negra. Para cuando estas habladurías llegaron a oídos de mis padres, se habían extendido demasiado para pararlas. Y de repente, todos murmuraban contra mi madre, señalándola con temor. Llegó el día en que el alguacil del pueblo llegó a mi casa para prender a mi madre, que estaba acusada de ser una malvada bruja gitana. Enio defendió a su esposa cuanto pudo, pero cuando mi madre vió que sacaba la espada y podía llegar a correr sangre inocente, le convenció para que dejase que se la llevaran. "Debes cuidar de Aurora", le dijo finalmente. Por supuesto, cuando apresaron a mi madre, mi tío se mostró temeroso, pero le dijo a mi padre que siempre le apoyaría, enfrentándose a quién hiciese falta para probar la inocencia de Alba. Y claro, él le creyó. Mi tío era un excelente actor. Ante mi padre, era un ferviente defensor de su familia. Y de espaldas a él, convencía a todos de la culpabilidad de la bruja gitana. Sin embargo, algo salió mal en el calculado plan de mi tío, algo que ni su ingenio podría haber previsto. Algunos aldeanos nos acusaron de brujería a mí y a mi padre: Ya que convivíamos con la bruja, algo de culpa debíamos de tener... Este argumento pilló desprevenido a mi tío en el juicio, que en el fondo sólo había buscado la ruina de Alba, pero no quería hacer a su hermano más daño del necesario. Y supongo que a mí me había terminado por coger cariño...

Aurora miró a Íñigo a los ojos, mientras le relataba como al final su tío Vizzini se las arregló para conseguir que tan sólo condenasen a Enio y Alba a vivir encerrados en un monasterio en las montañas cercanas. Eso sí, por el resto de sus días. Mientras, Guido Vizzini se ocuparía de la pequeña hija de ambos hasta que creciese y respondería con su vida de que no hiciese brujería alguna. También pasaría a ser el propietario de las tierras y la fortuna familiar. Al final, en cierta manera, se había salido con la suya, vengándose de Alba y de su hermano y quedándose con todo. Tener una mocosa dependiendo de él, era una molestia menor y, tal vez, cuando creciese, podría aprovecharse de su magia en beneficio propio. Pero yo me negué a hacer magia para nadie. Guido me lo pidió, luego me lo exigió, incluso llegó a suplicármelo... Pero no hubo manera -Aurora sonrió, alzando las cejas- Después de lo que les había pasado a mis padres, yo no estaba dispuesta a utilizar mis poderes nunca más...

-Entonces... ¿Cómo te has convertido en maga?- Íñigo no se confundió entre bruja y maga. Sabía hasta que punto significaba una diferencia para ella.

-Mi madre logró comunicarse conmigo, a través de los sueños... Ella fue mi primera maestra en la magia. Me habló de mis poderes, del Aquelarre... Y me contó lo que había hecho mi tío... Cuando me enteré, le habría matado... -Apretó los puños con fuerza- pero mi madre me convenció de que no lo hiciese. "Algún día, tendrás tu venganza y Guido, su castigo...", me dijo. Lo esperé durante muchos años. Mi tío estaba obligado por la ley a mantenerme, pero cuando supo que no le iba a ser de ninguna utilidad, perdió todo el interés en mí. Convencido de que jamás haría magia y, por tanto, no pondría en peligro su maldito cuello, me dejó que hiciese lo que quisiera, mientras no le molestase. Y yo aproveché para entrenarme en todo lo que mi madre me enseñaba en sueños sobre magia, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo en que nadie se enterase de ello. Entonces, mi tío empezó a viajar gracias a la fortuna de la familia. Una noche, después de uno de sus viajes, se emborrachó y me contó sus planes: Que os había encontrado a ti y a tu amigo y que pretendía volver a montar su gran negocio... Así que, en cuanto alcancé la mayoría de edad y, puesto que según la ley no tenía obligación de seguir cuidándome, lo vendió todo, reunió el dinero y se fue. A mí apenas me dejó nada. Pero me dió igual, era libre... Lo primero que hice fue buscar a mis padres, pero cuando llegué al monasterio, me enteré de que ambos habían muerto hacía unos inviernos. Esa noche, cuando vi a mi madre en sueños, le reproché que no me hubiese dicho nada. Ella bajó la vista y me dijo que era mejor así y que ahora que era mayor de edad y ella ya me había enseñado cuanto podía, era hora de que buscase otro maestro. Le pedí perdón y le supliqué que no se fuera, pero ella dijo que no había forma de cambiar las cosas. Luego me dijo a quién debía buscar y se despidió de mí. Fue la última vez que la vi... Hace años de eso.

-Lo siento... -Murmuró Íñigo apretando sus manos. Ella sonrió levemente antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-No pasa nada. -dijo adelantándose a donde estaba la ropa colgada, al tiempo que hacía un gesto para quitarle importancia- Ya te digo que hace muchos años... Encontré al maestro y he estado estudiando todos estos años. No ha sido fácil y no está bien que yo lo diga, pero creo que me he convertido en una gran maga. De hecho, casi he conseguido mi objetivo de formar parte del Aquelarre...

Descolgó los pantalones de Íñigo y se los lanzó despreocupadamente. Él los cogió al vuelo y se los puso, mientras la maga hacía lo propio con su ropa. Cuando Aurora se acercó con la camisa de Íñigo en las manos, este la miró de frente, directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban con las llamas de una manera que hizo le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Entiendes ahora porqué es tan importante para mí llegar a formar parte del Aquelarre?... Siento... que, de alguna forma, se lo debo a mi madre... Y a mi padre.

El español asintió con seriedad. No hacía tanto tiempo, él había tenido la misma necesidad de compensar a su propio padre, costase lo que costase.

-Te ayudaré- confirmó, cogiendo la camisa.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella, dejando al espadachín totalmente embobado.

-¡Gracias, Íñigo! - Depositó un sonoro beso en cada una de sus mejillas. El español tosió una vez más, antes de coger la camisa y apartarse con nerviosismo de la chica. Tuvo que hacer unos cuantos intentos antes de conseguir sacar la cabeza por el agujero correcto.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin demasiados sobresaltos. Íñigo correspondió a su nueva compañera de aventuras contándole su propia vida y cómo se había embarcado en su casi interminable búsqueda de justicia (y venganza) contra el malvado Rugen. Le habló también de cómo se había dejado convencer por Vizzini para formar equipo con él y con Fezzic, y de cómo habían secuestrado a Buttercup para provocar una guerra con Guilder. Luego les había perseguido el extraño hombre de negro a través de los acantilados de la locura y, de manera inconcebible para Vizzini, este misterioso personaje se las había arreglado para vencerles a los tres en sus mejores campos: la esgrima, la fuerza y el intelecto...

-Cuando consiga mi puesto en el Aquelarre, me tienes que presentar a ese Westly para que pueda agradecerle que le diese a mi tío una gran lección... Supe que había muerto, pero no conocía los detalles. ¡Me alegro de que pagase tan caro su falta de escrúpulos y su excesiva confianza en sí mismo!

Íñigo no pudo menos que darle la razón por completo. Luego siguió con la narración de cómo, tras dar a conocer su verdadera identidad a Buttercup, Westly y ella se internaron en el Pantano de Fuego para eludir a Humperdink y, finalmente, tras sobrevivir allí contra todo pronóstico, fueron apresados por él. Luego siguió relatando el resto de sus aventuras, hasta que llegó al momento en que consiguieron escapar de Guilder y llegar al barco _Venganza_, donde Íñigo pasó a ocupar el puesto de Capitán como el terrible pirata Roberts. Cuando terminó ya era de noche. Aurora suspiró poniéndose en pie.

-Eres un gran narrador, Íñigo. Te compensaré preparando la cena.

-Siempre que me ofrezcas después uno de tus magníficos tés...

Ella sonrió amablemente y se dió la vuelta para rebuscar en sus fardos. En ese momento, Íñigo oyó algo, justo al límite de donde llegaba el resplandor de la hoguera. Se puso en pie, desenvainando la espada que Aurora le había dado, con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Aurora mirándole fijamente.

-Hay algo ahí, como un animal...- dijo él intentando atravesar la oscuridad, como si sus ojos fuesen antorchas y pudiesen iluminar lo que estaba al acecho.

-Tranquilo. -Se limitó a contestarle Aurora, volviendo con tranquilidad a sus preparativos para la cena.- Ya te dije que esperábamos a alguien. Ha llegado.

En ese momento, rodeada de lo que parecía ser una especie de cortejo de animales de lo más variado (desde cerdos a liebres...) avanzó hacia el círculo dorado de las llamas, una mujer. Era alta, pálida y con los cabellos de distintos colores. Algunos mechones marrones como la tierra, otros verdosos como el musgo que crecía entre las rocas, unos cuantos negro-azulados, como el cielo nocturno... Y parecían cambiar según se movía, haciendo parpadear con confusión a Íñigo. Tenía ese misterioso pelo recogido en una especie de moño. Y vestía una túnica que le recordaba al español algunas estatuas que había visto en Grecia en algunos de sus viajes. Adelantó uno de sus pies enfundados en sandalias y se quedó frente a Íñigo mientras hacia un gesto a los animales para indicarles que se fueran. Los iris de la mujer también parecían cambiar de color, según cómo les diese la luz: Tan pronto parecían oscuros como claros, marrones, de color miel o casi verdes. Movía la cabeza a un lado y el espadachín podría jurar que eran de un azul intenso, pero luego se fijaba en que, en realidad, eran violetas... Algo confundido por tanta inestabilidad cromática, tanto del pelo como los ojos, Íñigo retrocedió bajando la espada, mientras usaba la mano libre para frotarse los ojos.

-Tu debes de ser Íñigo Montoya. Posiblemente, el mejor espadachín vivo de la tierra...

La voz suave y profunda de la mujer le obligó a mirarla nuevamente. Ahora parecía que los mechones cambiantes estaban fijos en su cabellera y, decididamente, tenía los ojos de un intenso color verde musgo, con chispas de dorado ámbar.

-Yo soy la maestra de Aurora. Encantada de conocerte. Soy la maga Circe.


	5. Un disfraz perfecto

**5. Un disfraz perfecto**

El último de los animales abandonó el claro de luz de la hoguera, cuando Íñigo consiguió articular algo más coherente que un balbuceo sin sentido.

- ¿La maga Circe?... He oído muchas historias sobre ti...

Ella le sonrió, con cierta arrogancia.

-Lo supongo.- Dijo, mientras se volvía hacia una risueña Aurora. Lo que la joven vió en los ojos de su maestra le hizo cambiar el semblante de inmediato. E hizo bien en mostrar una apariencia más arrepentida, porque de lo contrario las palabras de su maestra podrían haber sido mucho más duras. -¡Has llamado mucho la atención, Aurora!... ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando utilizaste así tus poderes?

La joven bajó los ojos avergonzada. Sin saber muy bien porqué, Íñigo decidió intervenir a su favor.

-Ella tenía que convencerme de que decía la verdad... Y por mucho que me hubiese dicho que tenía poderes mágicos, si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, no la hubiese creído...

Esperó haber sonado lo bastante convincente para aplacar a Circe. La Maga le miró de reojo, alzando levemente las cejas. El nervioso espadachín habría jurado percibir un destello divertido en sus ojos verdosos. Pero no podía asegurarlo con certeza, ya que enseguida se volvió hacia su pupila.

-De ahora hasta que se ponga en marcha la prueba, espero que no seas tan descuidada, Aurora... Ya sabes que Hela y su discípulo Valkian no van a dejarse ganar con facilidad. ¡No te puedes tomar esto como un juego!

-Sí, maestra Circe.- Murmuró Aurora con genuino tono arrepentido. Quería ganar a toda costa, se le notaba.

-Íñigo... -Cuando Circe le llamó, apenas volviéndose a él con un gesto, el español se sobresaltó. La maga griega le imponía más respeto del que habría estado dispuesto a admitir. Se acercó junto a la hoguera, dónde Circe había hecho aparecer un par de cómodas butacas, y tomó asiento a su izquierda, frente al fuego. Íñigo se obligó a mirar las llamas para evitar los ojos verdes de ella, pero era totalmente consciente del riguroso examen al que estaba siendo sometido. Tras el concienzudo repaso, la maga se volvió hacia su pupila.

-Ven Aurora, tenemos que hablar de los planes... - dijo a continuación. Un sólo gesto de su mano y una tercera butaca pareció surgir de la nada, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, junto a Íñigo. De esta forma, el español quedó situado entre ambas mujeres.

-Veamos... El Aquelarre se reunirá pasado mañana, para dar a conocer la prueba.- Circe no parecía una mujer demasiado paciente y, en cualquier caso, le gustaba ir al grano.- Nadie debe saber que Íñigo te va a ayudar. Tenemos que ocultarle al Aquelarre y evitar que puedan verle... Sin embargo, he estado pensando en ello y tengo un plan.- Se volvió hacia Íñigo y le sonrió. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del español haciéndole encogerse sobre sí mismo. Frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Estaba empezando a pensar que tratar con magas y magia no era una buena idea después de todo.

(((((oOo)))))

La sombra comenzó a volverse más negra y adquirir consistencia. Parecía hecha de una especie de mercurio oscuro, que en lugar de reflejar la luz la atrapara en su interior. Cuando habló, fue apenas en un monótono susurro, demasiado grave para una garganta humana:

-He estado pensando en tu proposición. No tengo nada que perder así que cuenta conmigo. Pero necesito que me prometas que cumplirás tu palabra de liberarme cuando hayas conseguido ganar la competición... Una garantía, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El hombre alto al que la sombra dirigía sus palabras se enfureció:

-¡Por supuesto que cumpliré mi parte del trato!... ¡Cómo te atreves a desconfiar de mi!...

Hizo un gesto hacia la sombra, como si quisiera golpearla. Su ademán mágico desató una ráfaga de viento que pareció desvanecer la oscura presencia, pero llegó hasta él una risa grave.

-Te recuerdo, joven mago, que eres tú el que ha acudido hasta mí para pedirme ayuda... -Le increpó con sorna. El mago bajó la mano sin poder reprimir su fastidio y el viento se detuvo al instante. La silueta volvió a adquirir corporeidad. Si hubiese tenido rasgos, ahí donde estaba la cara, el mago habría apostado todo lo que poseía a que sonreía ampliamente.- Además, estoy muerto... Ya no me puedes hacer nada.

-¿Y qué quieres como... garantía por tu ayuda?- Le cortó el joven con malos modos.

-No quiero nada tuyo... Pero sí de tu maestra.

El joven mago abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apretó los labios con fuerza. Oyó un murmullo de telas a su espalda. Odiaba que ese maldito espectro la hubiese hecho intervenir en la negociación. Pero, desgraciadamente, ya estaba hecho.

Una majestuosa mujer se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado. Vestía con una capa de pieles sobre un vestido lujosamente bordado. De su cinto colgaba una afilada daga de oro, a juego con los numerosos anillos de sus finos dedos y la preciosa gargantilla de la que colgaba un medallón que representaba una serpiente que se enroscaba sobre sí misma, mordiéndose con las fauces su propia cola. El largo y brillante pelo rubio rojizo lo llevaba recogido en unas gruesas trenzas, que caían enmarcando su rostro. Y este era, sin duda, lo que más desconcertaba de ella. Parecía tener dos caras que se hubiesen juntado por error en una misma persona: La mitad iluminada pertenecía a una joven doncella de cutis bronceado y mejillas sonrosadas. Mientras que la parte del rostro que estaba en sombras tenía la piel arrugada, llena cicatrices y manchas oscuras, como si perteneciese a una vieja momia marchita. Los ojos fríos y azules, como de hielo, miraron a la sombra unos segundos, brillando con furia. Luego le habló con un tono que habría congelado la llama más caliente del infierno.

-¿Osas pedir mi palabra, muerto?...

La sombra asintió levemente. Luego se quedó en completa inmovilidad, expectante. La mujer miró un instante más hacia ella, antes de volverse a su discípulo. Su ceño estaba fruncido con disgusto y la parte marchita de su rostro parecía temblar con ira.

-Algún día, me tendrás que pagar este favor que te hago...

El joven asintió, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío. Pero no le importaba el precio si podía ganarse un puesto en el Aquelarre. Y sin duda, su maestra también ansiaba que lo consiguiese, ya que así contaría con un apoyo en lo más alto de la jerarquía mágica.

La mujer, conocida con el nombre de Hell o Hela, volvió su cara doble hacia la sombra.

-Sea. Ayuda a mi aprendiz y tendrás lo que quieres: Te liberaré del infierno y te traeré de vuelta... ¡Tienes mi palabra!

(((((oOo)))))

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Íñigo a Aurora cuando la joven se encogió de repente.

-Era... No sé. He sentido como un escalofrío. Ha sido muy... raro. Muy desagradable.- Explicó la joven maga, mirando hacia su maestra con duda. Circe había guardado silencio de repente, como si también lo hubiese sentido. La mujer alzó lo ojos hacia el cielo, estudiando las estrellas con atención. Luego bajó la vista a las llamas y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Seguramente, no será nada... -Un destello de duda en sus ojos, remarcó la vacilación de su voz. Pero en seguida recuperó el control. -En todo caso, no podemos hacer nada ahora. ¡Ya llegará el momento de preocuparse de los problemas cuando estos lleguen!

Mientras decía esto, hizo un gesto como para quitarle importancia al asunto y luego siguió hablando, donde lo había dejado cuando Íñigo la había interrumpido.

-Estaba explicándole a nuestro espadachín la manera en la que podrá asistir al Aquelarre sin que nadie lo sepa. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de Ulises, ¿no es así? -Antes de que Íñigo pudiese contestar, siguió hablando. -Bueno, era un gran héroe y muy guapo... pero un hombre un poco simple, la verdad... Lo nuestro no habría funcionado. -Suspiró soñadora. -Recordarás que convertí a sus hombres en cerdos, ¿no? ¡Eh! - Se defendió inmediatamente al ver como el hombre abría los ojos con temor. –¡Eso es lo que eran! ¡Tendrías que ver cómo comían esos malditos gorrinos! Por lo menos, cuando les convertí en lo que eran, pude sacarles de mi palacio... ¡Tenías que ver cómo lo dejaron todo! ¡La pocilga era el mejor sitio donde podían estar semejantes animales!...

-¡NO pienso dejar que NADIE me convierta en CERDO!... -Gritó Íñigo, poniéndose en pie, con la espada en la mano y una desesperada determinación haciendo brillar sus pupilas. Aurora se apresuró a ir hacia él para detenerle.

-¡No intentes proteger a tu maestra!... -Empezó a decir Íñigo, cegado por la rabia y el miedo.

-¡Es a ti a quién intento proteger, zoquete!- le murmuró Aurora agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

Circe empezó a reírse con todas sus ganas, hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Y luego se puso seria. Muy seria.

-Oh, oh...- Aurora se apartó de Íñigo de manera involuntaria.

La maga se puso en pie de manera majestuosa. Los ojos verde musgo y los cabellos se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en negros. Entonces habló con una calma fría, que helaba el aire a su alrededor.

-Nadie te va a convertir en cerdo, Íñigo. Suelta esa espada antes de que te arrepientas... - El metal resbaló de la mano del español como si obedeciese a la maga. -Bien, así está mejor. Ahora escucha, porque no tengo mucha paciencia. Si el Aquelarre descubre que pensamos llevarte a la prueba, Aurora jamás conseguirá ganar. Ella se ha esforzado mucho por llegar donde está y merece el puesto... ¡Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO ESTROPEES!... ¿ESTÁ CLAROOOOO?

Íñigo tan sólo fue capaz de mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Bien. Entonces, ahora que está todo aclarado... - Circe se sentó tranquilamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada. El pelo y los ojos volvieron a ser como antes y sólo la espada a los pies de Íñigo (y su propio temblor incontrolable) atestiguaban el breve enfrentamiento de este con la maga. Mirando de reojo a Íñigo, Aurora se sentó también en su lugar, haciéndole discretas señas para que hiciese lo mismo. En cuando él recogió la espada, la enfundó y tomó asiento, Circe continuó hablando, como si nada la hubiese interrumpido.

-No. Definitivamente creo que a ti no te vendría bien lo de cerdo... Además, tiene que ser algo más pequeño, más... digamos, más manejable. Que no llame tanto la atención... -Miró fijamente a Íñigo y le sonrió con calidez. Aunque al pobre espadachín le recordó la forma en que miran los gatos a sus presas indefensas. Tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo.

(((((oOo)))))

El profesor Silverian les miraba a ambos por turnos, presa de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, Westly y ese gigante le habían desvelado lo que con más fuerza deseaba conocer, la verdadera historia del pirata Roberts... ¡Pero por otra le habían hundido en un oscuro pozo!

¡Cuando se descubriese la verdad sobre el pirata más temido de los siete mares, todo el mundo perdería respeto por la leyenda!

Por que al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a temer a un pirata "de mentira"? ¿Y cómo era posible que el cargo de "pirata Roberts" no fuese más que una personalidad, que se pasaba de un hombre a otro como quién hereda la ropa de su hermano mayor?

No, ¡No podía ser!

Le habían destruido los esquemas al contarle la verdad...

Su vida carecía de sentido, de objetivos. Tantos esfuerzos para nada...

-¡Padre!- Rose llamó la atención del conmocionado profesor.- ¡Debemos ayudarles a rescatar a su amigo!

-Pero... Yo... Nosotros...

-¡Por favor, profesor!- Fezzik le miraba como un niño que mirase a una deseada piruleta tras un escaparate.

-Profesor... -Westly interrumpió la escena poniéndose en pie. - Íñigo y Fezzik son mis mejores amigos. Daría mi vida por ellos... - Le dió unas palmaditas en el brazo al atribulado gigante. -Si sólo dependiese de mí, no dudaría en ir al fin del mundo para salvar a cualquiera de los dos... Pero en esta ocasión, me es imposible ir. Guilder y Florin están en guerra. ¡Debo vencer a ese traidor de Humperdink y hacerle pagar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a mi dulce Buttercup!

-Yo...- Silverian, de repente, se echó a llorar desconsolado, ante la consternación de todos los presentes, dejando caer la cabeza sobre los brazos. Los flacos hombros del profesor se agitaban sin control con cada nuevo sollozo.

-¡Padre!- Rose volvió a llamar su atención, cogiéndole el brazo con delicadeza.- Tal vez esta sea una gran oportunidad para dar un giro a nuestras vidas...

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, entre sorprendidos e intrigados, mientras su padre asomaba los ojos por encima de los brazos, lleno de desconfianza. Rose, que ya sabía que había captado su atención, siguió hablando:

-¿Qué mayor investigación podrías hacer que la de descubrir la verdad sobre "la muerte del mar"?... ¿Te imaginas lo que la gente daría por conocer semejante aventura?

Silverian parpadeó asombrado. Luego pareció meditarlo un instante y, finalmente, estalló en un júbilo ruidoso, dando palmas, como si fuese un niño ante los juguetes de Navidad.

-¡Tienes razón, Rose! ¡A nadie se le ha ocurrido indagar sobre "la muerte del mar"! Será el único informe serio sobre el tema y yo, el profesor Augustus Silverian Fleetwood Tercero, me convertiré en el estudioso más reconocido de todo el mundo académico por haberlo llevado a cabo...- Luego miró fijamente a Fezzik y a Westly, con los ojos brillantes de emoción- ¿Cuándo podemos empezar nuestra investigación, jóvenes amigos? ¡Queda tanto trabajo por hacer!

(((((oOo)))))

El pequeño roedor movía nerviosamente la nariz, casi como si expresase un infinito disgusto. Aurora lo miró, sin poder evitar cierta diversión, mientras se lo acercaba a los ojos.

-¿Íñigo? ¿Puedes entenderme?...

El ratón pardusco entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera decir "Claro, ¿Crees que soy tonto?". Desde luego Aurora no se habría extrañado si el pequeño ratoncito se hubiese puesto de pie en su mano, y con los brazos en jarra, lo hubiese dicho de viva voz. Pero tan sólo llegó a sus oídos un breve chirrido desde el hocico rosado, mientras el animal permanecía a cuatro patas.

-Claro que te entiende. Así disfrazado podrá venir al Aquelarre y enterarse de todo sin llamar la atención. Ahora sólo debe acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto, por eso le dejaré en esta forma hasta que pase todo. Además, no está tan mal... -dijo Circe, sonriendo satisfecha.- ...¿verdad, querido?

Y alargó la mano para acariciarle delicadamente el lomo al pequeño ratón. Este se dejó hacer con resignación. Oye, no estaba tan mal esto de que una mujer tan bella te acariciase los hombros con tanta ternura, incluso aunque los tuvieses llenos de pelo. Íñigo intentó suspirar, pero al oír en sus peludas orejas el pequeño chillido que le correspondió, movió el hocico con frustración. No iba a ser tan fácil acostumbrarse a eso de haberse convertido en un insignificante roedor, después de todo...

-¡Es un disfraz perfecto, Íñigo! -Dijo Aurora estrechándole con cuidado con ambas manos. Luego se le llevó a la boca y le dió un sonoro beso en el hocico. En ese momento, el español se alegró de ser un ratón y tener tantísimo pelo en el cuerpo. Porque de lo contrario se habría puesto tan colorado como un tomate maduro...

(((((oOo)))))

El profesor Silverian salió atropelladamente de la tienda, mientras murmuraba en voz alta para sí mismo todas las cosas que tenía que preparar para su viaje de investigación. Rose aún se quedó unos momentos sentada frente a Fezzik y Westly, haciendo un gesto entre enternecido y de disculpa. Luego se levantó para seguirle.

-¡Gracias Rose!- dijo de pronto Fezzik, antes de que saliese al exterior.

Ella se volvió a medias, con una sonrisa en su bella cara.

-Necesitabas nuestra ayuda para buscar a tu amigo...

Lo dijo simplemente, como si eso fuese suficiente explicación. Luego levantó la mano para despedirse y salió al exterior tras los pasos de su progenitor. Fezzik aún siguió mirando, hacia donde había estado la joven momentos antes, con ojos soñadores. Westly sonrió para sí mismo, antes de darle un golpecito en la espalda.

-¡Vamos, Romeo!... Tú también debes prepararte para el viaje. Tenéis que iros de aquí antes de que Florin cierre nuestras fronteras y se inicie la guerra.

(((((oOo)))))

Íñigo y Aurora habían llegado a un acuerdo antes de que Circe le convirtiera en el simpático y diminuto roedor que era ahora. La maga utilizaría su capacidad de leer la mente para que pudiesen comunicarse con más facilidad, ya que, aunque el roedor era capaz de entender todo lo que decían los humanos, no tenía manera de hablar con ellos desde esa forma. Sin embargo, como Aurora le había dicho al hablarle de su don, leer la mente de alguien no era una tarea nada fácil...

-¿Estás pensando en una nuez?... - Preguntó Aurora frunciendo el ceño.

En realidad no era del todo exacto, porque lo que Íñigo le había transmitido era que se moría de hambre... Pero mira, ¡no estaría mal del todo eso de la nuez! En realidad, le encantaría poder roerla para practicar con sus nuevos incisivos.

-Vale, ya... ¡Tienes hambre! Era eso, ¿no?

Aurora le sonrió de una manera encantadora y luego se volvió hacia las mochilas y rebuscó, mientras decía:

-Pues mira, por casualidad, tengo por aquí algo que creo que te gustará...

Y le tendió unos cuantos frutos secos y unas pasas. El ratón correteó hasta su mano y empezó a roer alegremente la comida. La maga contempló como se hinchaban sus graciosos carrillos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Pero a Íñigo no le importó que pareciese burlarse de él: Había descubierto que le encantaba el sonido cristalino de su risa.

* * *

**Notas de Cirze _  
(la autora, no de la otra, Circe, que es maga je je je)_**

**Gracias** una vez más por llegar hasta aquí y dar este paso conmigo.

Después de las últimas dedicatorias de mi querida amiga **Rose (Ginevre)**, que también es una magnífica escritora de fics (mayormente de Harry Potter), creo que es mi deber moral (**¡y además un gustazo!)** dedicarle este nuevo capítulo que publico de esta historia. Así que: **¡Va por ti, querida amiga mía!  
**Y ve preparando la escoba, que la siguiente peli de este mago en particular está al caer en los cines... je je je

Bueno, esta vez no os entretengo más. Espero que os guste a todos los que lo leais...¡Hasta pronto!

_Cirze_


	6. El Aquelarre

**6. El Aquelarre**

******Parte 1: Circe y su alumna Aurora**

" _-Algunos de nosotros- dijo ella y, de repente, se inclinó hacia delante en su sillón y murmuró con una voz ronca que Jorge nunca le había oído antes-, algunos de nosotros tenemos poderes mágicos que pueden transformar a las criaturas de este mundo en las formas más asombrosas..."_

_(La maravillosa medicina de Jorge. Roald Dahl)_

* * *

-Bienvenido a la isla de la magia, Íñigo... ¡Esta es la mítica Ávalon!

Aurora susurró quedamente hacia su bolsillo. En el interior de la tela se escondía un pequeño ratón, que era algo más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Asomó el hocico, con lo que se podría definir como cierto recelo. Desde el barco que Circe había conjurado, Ávalon parecía inmensa y verde. Llena de enormes árboles que se asemejaban a manzanos y pinos. Con cumbres afiladas que se perdían entre brumas rosadas. Sin duda, dado su considerable tamaño, era cosa de encantamientos que la mítica isla permaneciese oculta a los marinos. Eso y que, según lo que le había contado Aurora, la isla se movía a voluntad por todos los mares.

-Sólo gracias a la magia se puede encontrar el rastro de Ávalon. Y aún así, se tienen que superar sus nieblas para conseguir desembarcar en la playa. Pocos seres no mágicos lo han conseguido...

-Considérate afortunado, mi querido Íñigo. -Dijo Circe guiñándole el ojo con gesto pícaro. La maga extendió los brazos y el barco donde viajaban embarrancó con suavidad en la fina arena blanquecina. Ante ellos, se separó la niebla para dejar a la vista unas escaleras empinadas que trepaban entre los acantilados. Los pétreos escalones estaban flanqueados por filas de antorchas. Las llamas de estas ardían vivamente, mezclando tonos anaranjados y amarillentos con algunos colores imposibles: violetas y azulados, verdes esmeralda, grises plateados... incluso oscuros azabaches.

- Bien... ¡Vamos! El Aquelarre se reunirá pronto y quisiera llegar con tiempo para saludar.- Circe echó a andar con impaciencia.

Cuando abandonaron la cubierta del barco, este se fundió con la niebla, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiese existido.

Si los ratones podían tener los ojos como platos, sin duda, el pequeño roedor en que se había transformado Íñigo, los tenía ahora. Mientras se aferraba a la tela del bolsillo, contemplando el exterior, movía los bigotes con gesto que se podría equiparar con el asombro en alguien con apariencia más humana.

-Sí, tienes razón... - Murmuró Aurora sin mirarle.- Sin duda este sitio es increíble. Había olvidado el impacto que produce cuando se ve por primera vez.

Gracias a una práctica constante durante la noche anterior y parte de ese día, habían conseguido una gran facilidad en la comunicación mental entre ellos. Íñigo quiso saber entonces cuándo se produciría la reunión del Aquelarre.

-Esta noche, cuando la luna llena esté en su cénit. Siempre dan comienzo sus reuniones en ese momento... No, no es luna nueva. Al menos, no aquí... Es cierto, en realidad es lo que debería ser. Y fuera de esta isla, de hecho, lo es. Pero en Ávalon la luna siempre está llena. ¡Es cosa de magia!

Sonrió ante lo que interpretó como confusión en Íñigo (por su forma de arrugar el hocico y mordisquearse las manitas con nerviosismo). Le habría gustado explicarle que estaba relacionado con que la luna llena potenciaba la mayoría de los hechizos, pero estaban llegando al final de la escalera y Circe les había advertido de que nadie debía descubrir que le hablaban a un ratón, ya que, incluso para una maga, resultaría algo sospechoso. Antes de subir el último escalón, Circe dijo en alto, como de manera casual y sin volverse a mirar a ninguno de ellos:

-Por cierto, he pensado que Íñigo es un mal nombre para un ratón. Y además, podría despertar sospechas... Creo que durante nuestra estancia en la isla, deberíamos llamarte de otra forma. He pensado en _Higo_... ¿Qué os parece?

**Parte 2: Hela y su discípulo Valkian **

" _-Algunos de nosotros- siguió la vieja- tenemos fuego en la lengua, chispas en la tripa y brujería en las puntas de los dedos... Algunos de nosotros sabemos secretos que te pondrían los pelos de punta y harían que los ojos se te saltaran de las órbitas..."_

_(La maravillosa medicina de Jorge. Roald Dahl)_

* * *

El joven mago Valkian se preguntaba a menudo porqué Hela le había escogido como aprendiz cuando llegó a la isla hace unos cuantos años.

La respuesta más evidente era su ambición.

Desde luego, había que ser muy ambicioso para aceptar ser aprendiz de una semidiosa vikinga con tan malas pulgas como Hela.

Claro que, pasar la infancia desterrada por tus tíos y tías mayores (todos ellos dioses vikingos, por cierto), condenada a vivir en un siniestro mundo subterráneo, rodeada de muertos, sangre, veneno y destrucción por doquier, era algo que agriaría el carácter de cualquiera. Si, además, tu madre giganta te ha dejado abandonada nada más nacer, tu padre es un dios poco recomendable, que algunos calificarían como "de los malos", y tienes por hermanos a una serpiente monstruosa y a un horrible lobo, sin duda terminarás siendo alguien difícil de tratar.

Y, para terminar de arreglar las cosas, el hecho de estar condenada (como diosa relacionada con la muerte, la vejez y la enfermedad) a mostrar en la oscuridad el rostro de una asquerosa momia, no hará sino acrecentar tus malos sentimientos, y tu odio en general, a la humanidad entera.

¿Quién podía reprochárselo a Hela?

Valkian había aprendido a respetar y admirar a su maestra.

Y, por supuesto, también a temerla.

Pero se alegraba de haber aprendido de ella y de tenerla de su parte. A su modo, Hela había potenciado la ambición y la capacidad de superación de su joven aprendiz, al tiempo que le había enseñado a creer en si mismo y en sus capacidades, alentándole a ser creativo y astuto (incluso cruel cuando la ocasión lo requería) con tal de llegar a conseguir su objetivo. "El tan alabado juego limpio", decía a menudo, "es para los cobardes y débiles. Tienes que ser el más inteligente y el más ambicioso para alcanzar todo lo que te propongas. Y jamás", recalcaba el jamás alzando su afilado dedo hacia él. "jamás dejes que sean los sentimientos los que te dominen... A menos que sea para hacerte más fuerte."

Puede que sonara duro, pero esta filosofía había llevado a su discípulo a lo más alto: Se había convertido en uno de los magos más jóvenes de la historia en optar a un puesto en el Aquelarre. Claro que Aurora, con la que se lo disputaba, también era de las magas más jóvenes en competir por él. En opinión de todos, esta iba a ser una de las pruebas más igualadas de la historia del Aquelarre.

A la mente de todos los habitantes de la mítica Ávalon no dejaba de acudir el recuerdo de la vez, hace tantos, tantos años, en que pasó algo parecido...

Y no dejaba de ser curioso que, en esa lejana ocasión, los aprendices que participaron en la prueba para optar a formar parte del Aquelarre, habían sido las maestras de los magos que participaban en esta ocasión. Sin duda el destino tenía algo que ver... ¡Y tenía un refinado sentido del humor!

Circe y Hela se habían enfrentado por el puesto y, en un hecho único en toda la historia de la magia, el Aquelarre había decidido que ambas ganasen un puesto, ya que fue imposible para ellos determinar quién tenía más derecho a la victoria.

* * *

**Parte 3: La prueba**

Normalmente nadie acudía a las reuniones del Aquelarre y la sala en la que se juntaban sus integrantes se mostraba como un acogedor salón con chimenea, pues Ávalon sabía que no era necesario más espacio para albergar a los que en él participaban. Pero la mítica isla había hecho aparecer para la ocasión un gigantesco anfiteatro de piedra, con las gradas alfombradas de cómodos cojines de plumas. El contorno estaba muy iluminado con antorchas mágicas, similares a las que marcaban los escalones de acceso desde la playa. Las alegres y cambiantes llamas iluminaban los alrededores, soltando ocasionales chispitas brillantes, como si de pequeños fuegos artificiales se tratara. Todos los magos que pudieron estar presentes lo estaban. Poco a poco, las gradas se fueron llenando y cada uno ocupaba el puesto que tenía reservado según su importancia en la jerarquía del mundo de la magia. Oleadas de murmullos y ocasionales carcajadas iban sobrevolando el auditorio, con tintes cada vez más impacientes. Todos dirigían su mirada hacia el cielo y, poco a poco, también una luna completamente llena, se acercaba al punto más alto del cielo. Finalmente, el astro plateado ocupó también su lugar y la reunión más esperada del Aquelarre en los últimos siglos, dió comienzo.

Los magos más poderosos,antiguos y respetados de la tierra, fueron apareciendo ante todos en el escenario del anfiteatro mágico de Ávalón. Todos saludaron brevemente y luego fueron tomando asiento en silencio, en los tronos que quedaban formando la primera linea de las gradas. Tan sólo permanecieron de pie en el escenario, los magos que habían decidido en qué iba a consistir la prueba: Merlín y Morgana.

El venerable Merlín tenía un aspecto incongruente con la edad que se supone que contaba. En lugar de un anciano de barba blanca apoyado en un bastón, el joven musculoso tenía una recortada perilla morena y una cuidada cabellera de ondulado pelo oscuro. Apenas parecía tener treinta años. Un gran truco para alguien que se supone que tenía varios siglos de edad.

Su compañera al frente del Aquelarre, Fata Morgana (el hada Morgana), tampoco aparentaba más de treinta años y se mostraba ante todos como una bellísima mujer de cabellos negro azulados y tez ligeramente bronceada.

Los magos, a pesar de lo que la gente crea por su venerable aspecto, son bastante cotillas y les encanta hablar de sus compañeros de profesión. Vamos, que son lo que la gente corriente definiría como "porteras". Así que, a la aparición de los famosos hechiceros, murmuraron de lo lindo entre ellos. Parece ser que Merlín y Morgana estaban manteniendo actualmente un tórrido romance, a pesar de sus desencuentros pasados. Y, en opinión de la mayoría del auditorio, a ambos les estaba sentando muy bien. Desde luego, en ese momento, ambos sonreían ampliamente al frente, con sus dentaduras perfectas y cogidos de la mano avanzaron unos pasos adelante, alzando los brazos para pedir silencio. Entonces, todavía con los brazos alzados dijeron al unísono:

-Sed bienvenidos, magos y magas del mundo entero, a esta reunión del Aquelarre... Que la bendición mágica de la luna de Ávalon proteja a este círculo que formamos y nos de prosperidad. ¡Larga vida a la Magia!

Y así, quedó abierta la reunión del Aquelarre. Todos miraron expectantes, mientras las antorchas se atenuaban, de manera que sólo quedó iluminado el escenario, desde donde Merlín y Morgana descendieron para tomar asiento en los tronos que habían quedado libres, justo en el centro de la fila de magos que formaban el Aquelarre.

-Que vengan las maestras y presenten a sus pupilos. -Dijo Merlín.  
-Que se presenten ante todos los que aspiran a ser parte de nuestro consejo mágico. -Finalizó Morgana.

Circe y Hela entraron cada una por un lado del escenario. Y cada una de ellas era seguida silenciosamente por su correspondiente aprendiz. Los cuatro caminaron con cierta lentitud hasta quedar frente a Merlín, Morgana y el resto del auditorio. Había que lucirse. Las dos sonreían, incluso la sombría Hela estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de ser centro de atención de todas las miradas del mundo mágico.

Aurora y Valkian tenían demasiadas cosas de las qué preocuparse como para sentirse incómodos ahí, delante de todos. Pero _Higo_, el pequeño ratón, se revolvió levemente con nerviosismo. Un pensamiento de Aurora en su mente, pidiéndole por lo que más quisiera que dejase de hacerle cosquillas, hizo que se quedase inmóvil. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, su diminuto estómago se puso a dar saltos por él.

"¡Para quieto, Íñigo!... ¡Y por lo más sagrado, no se te ocurra sacar el hocico o te verán!"

Pensar en la dolorosa venganza de la que Circe le haría protagonista si se descubría su engaño, le hizo permanecer tan inmóvil como si estuviese muerto. Pero, afortunadamente, lo oía todo perfectamente. Y, por alguna razón que se escapaba a su entendimiento (pero sin duda tenía algo que ver con la magia), podía imaginarse lo que pasaba fuera del bolsillo con total claridad. Como si lo viese desde los ojos de Aurora...

-¿Os consideráis preparados para afrontar la prueba del Aquelarre y para poder formar parte de él?- Preguntó con frialdad Morgana, atravesando con sus ojos verdosos a los dos aprendices.

Aurora y Valkian avanzaron un paso para quedar frente a sus maestras y dirigiéndose al Auditorio dijeron con claridad las palabras que se habían aprendido de memoria para ese momento:

- Nos presentamos aquí, en Ávalon, como aspirantes al Aquelarre. Venimos ante vosotros, porque creemos ser dignos de formar parte de vuestro Círculo Mágico. Estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a la prueba que el Aquelarre designe, para demostrar que somos dignos de formar parte de él. Que la magia decida cuál de nosotros debe entrar en el Círculo.

Guardaron silencio y retrocedieron hasta quedar junto a sus maestras.

-¿Creéis que vuestros aprendices están preparados para la prueba del Aquelarre y para entrar en el Gran Círculo Mágico?- La clara voz del joven Merlín brilló ante el auditorio. Ahora fueron Circe y Hela las que dieron un paso al frente y respondieron, con una sola voz, a la pregunta del Aquelarre:

-Están preparados y ambos son magos dignos de formar parte del Círculo Mágico del Aquelarre. Hoy venimos aquí, a Ávalón, para presentar a nuestros discípulos para la prueba que se decida imponerles. Que la magia muestre cuál de ellos debe entrar en el Círculo.

Guardaron silencio y retrocedieron hasta quedar a un lado de su respectivo aprendiz. Merlín y Morgana se pusieron en pie y mirando hacia el auditorio al completo, alzaron las manos:

-Sea- Dijeron ambos.- Ambas maestras nos han presentado a sus aprendices. Los magos aspirantes están preparados para la prueba.

Todo el auditorio pareció tambalearse ante los gritos y aplausos de los magos allí presentes. La prueba iba a dar comienzo y todos estaban expectantes.

Tras subir al escenario, Morgana alzó los brazos y pidió silencio. A su lado Merlín también alzó los brazos. Una imagen de todos conocida pareció brillar con fuerza en el medio del escenario. El mago habló con lentitud deliberada:

-Tendréis que buscar esta espada. Se la conoce con el nombre de Excalibur.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Una figura femenina fue apareciendo junto a la espada, agarrándola con delicadeza del pomo. Aunque sonreía levemente, los ojos azulados miraban con frialdad al auditorio.

-Nimue, la Dama del Lago, la ha escondido. Debéis buscarla y arrebatársela.

Magos y magas contuvieron el aliento. La Dama del Lago, antigua amante de Merlín, era un hada poderosa y muy astuta. No iba a ser fácil encontrarla y, mucho menos, quitarle la espada.

-Necesitáis la espada para enfrentaros a Grendel, conocido como _El Cambiante_... -Continuó Morgana tomando el relevo a Merlín ante el auditorio. Sus palabras hicieron callar a todos. Algunos, incluso, dejaron de respirar por unos momentos.- Debéis vencerle y arrebatarle una caja que guarda. El que nos traiga la caja, habrá ganado la prueba.

La representación astral de la caja de la victoria flotó brillando sobre el escenario, a la vista de todos. Los magos tragaron saliva, mirándose de reojo. Todos temían a Grendel, incluso los magos más poderosos. Era un monstruo horrible al que nadie quería enfrentarse si podía evitarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo de la última vez que alguien había osado hacerlo, que tan sólo quedaban de ese suceso unos cuantos poemas épicos. El mago guerrero Beowulf le había disputado unas tierras (algo pantanosas, en opinión de la mayoría) donde quería construirse un palacio. Finalmente, había ganado el mago, pero a un alto precio, pues había perdido su magia y, casi, su cordura. Era de sobra conocido que a partir de entonces Beowulf no volvió a ser el mismo. Grendel, _El Cambiante_, le había dejado el pantano libre para que construyese su gran palacio y había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Poco más se sabía de él a partir de ese momento.

Merlín y Morgana se habían lucido en la elección de prueba. No iba a ser nada fácil salir vistorioso en semejantes tareas para ninguno de los dos aspirantes. El que lo consiguiese, sin duda, tendría ganado con creces su puesto en el Aquelarre.

Al cabo de un instante más en silencio, el auditorio entero se puso en pie y empezó a jalear a los aspirantes, para infundirles ánimo en su titánico cometido.

Algo mareado por el estruendo del exterior, el pequeño ratón se hizo una bola temblorosa en el fondo del bolsillo. Los pensamientos entrecortados que llegaban hasta él desde la mente de la joven maga Aurora, no le tranquilizaban en absoluto. No sabía quién era ese Grendel al que había oído nombrar (aunque el nombre le resultaba familiar de un antiguo poema que había oído una vez), pero Aurora sí parecía saber quién era. Y tenía bastantes dudas sobre sus posibilidades frente a él.

* * *

_**Epílogo: **_

_**¿Cómo comenzar una búsqueda?, según **__**el profesor Augustus Silverian Fleetwood Tercero**_

El profesor Silverian pensó que antes de que emprendieran la búsqueda de la misteriosa Muerte del Mar debían documentarse convenientemente. Ese es el primer paso siempre para cualquier trabajo de investigación, decía siempre.

-Y creo que el mejor sitio sería la Biblioteca de la Perla, que está en la Isla de Tortuga... ¡He oído que es el lugar que tiene más conocimientos sobre todo tipo de misterios marinos! Si existe alguna información sobre la muerte de mar, sin duda la encontraremos ahí...

Les enseñó un antiguo grabado que mostraba un edificio cochambroso que rozaba la ruina, aunque, reconoció Westly para sus adentros, en sus tiempos debió ser magnífico, con su escalera de piedra y sus grandes balcones tallados con motivos marineros.

Fezzik bizqueó un poco al concentrarse: Recordaba levemente ese sitio. De hecho, juraría que había pasado por delante de las puertas de ese ruinoso edificio en Isla Tortuga muchas veces, pero jamás supo que podía contener su interior... ¡Y desde luego, nunca habría imaginado que tendría nada que pudiese ayudarle a rescatar a Íñigo!

-Le llevaré allí. Sé donde está.- Dijo solemnemente al profesor.

Silverian sonrió ampliamente asintiendo y volvió a revisar sus notas otra vez, mientras canturreaba para sus adentros como un chiquillo. Rose le miró con afecto, mientras empaquetaba el equipaje que llevarían y sacaba algunos cacharros de su padre. El espíritu práctico de la chica le decía que poco iban a colaborar en su viaje, salvo para ocupar un espacio precioso para llevar mudas limpias o algo de comer.

Oyeron unos caballos fuera de la tienda y enseguida entró una bella joven que se acercó sonriendo al gigantesco Fezzik. Él la abrazó con ternura.

-¡Bella señora, os he echado de menos!

Buttercup, enterrada entre sus brazos, dejo escapar una sonrisa algo triste:

-Como desearía que nos hubiésemos encontrado en mejores circunstancias, mi buen Fezzik. Westly me ha contado lo de Íñigo...

Los ojos del gigantón brillaron lagrimeando. Ella se apresuró a darle un gesto de ánimo y consuelo mientras decía:

-No te preocupes, amigo mío. Si alguien puede ayudar a Íñigo ese eres tú. Además, cuentas con la ayuda de nuestro sabio Profesor Fleetwood y su hija.

-Gracias, dama Buttercup... -Se apresuró a decir el profesor, conquistado por sus palabras. -Veréis como pronto traeremos de vuelta al caballero y además, uno de los estudios más detallados y extensos de la Muerte del mar.

Buttercup le miró con cierta duda y luego se volvió brevemente hacia Rose que sonrió, encogiendo levemente los hombros.

Esa misma noche celebraron en el campamento de guerra una cena de despedida para los viajeros, a la que acudieron incluso la propia Noreena y su esposo. Hubo incluso un pequeño baile improvisado al final, en el que una risueña Rose consiguió convencer a un indeciso Fezzik para que bailase con ella.

La joven puso sus pequeños pies sobre las grandes botas del gigantón y le rodeó apenas con sus pequeños brazos, mientras Fezzik sentía cierto mareo al girar con ella agarrada delicadamente, como si fuese una figurita de cristal que pudiese romperse. A todos les sorprendió (menos quizá al profesor Silverian, que apenas prestó atención mientras departía con el marido de la reina Noreena los pormenores de su próxima investigación) que una persona de apariencia tan bestial como Fezzik, pudiese actuar de una manera tan cuidadosa con alguien. Westly y su amada Buttercup se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad. Puede que el rescate de Íñigo trajese más de una sorpresa al mundo...

* * *

_**PD:** Bien, parece que me ha llegado el momento de ir "finiquitando" cosas pendientes (o al menos, retomándolas con esa sana intención). Ahora que sólo me ha quedado este fic abierto, mi intención es dedicarle atención (casi) exclusiva, a ver si consigo llevarlo a buen puerto también._

_Tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace más de un año (¡inconcebible! como diría Vizzini je je je). La razón por la que no lo colgué en su día, es simple: Quería escribir algunos más, y así tener cierto "colchón de seguridad" para ir actualizando con más comodidad y no tanta demora... Era un buen plan, pero se quedó en buenas intenciones y poco más. La inspiración es caprichosa y a mí me abandonó por completo durante mucho tiempo... Afortunadamente, parece haber regresado. Así que he decidido "retomar mis tareas pendientes" y ahora le toca el turno a íñigo y compañía._

_Ya está la aventura planteada (la de todos los grupos que van a participar). Así que en adelante creo que vendrá algo de acción... ¡Bienvenido a Florin una vez más! (Bueno, Y también a Avalón je je je)_

_Y antes de terminar, a modo de guiño especial, quería dedicarle el personaje de Hela a Valdemar. Seguro que le llamará la atención je je je  
_

_Cirze_


	7. Toda gran aventura comienza

**7. Toda gran aventura comienza... **

-Toda gran aventura comienza con un pequeño paso. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la magia empieza siempre por muy poquito...

Circe miró de reojo a su pupila mientras hablaba. Sin embargo, Aurora parecía algo distraída, empaquetando su equipaje en silencio. En cualquier caso, quedaba claro que no confiaba nada en sus posibilidades de salir con bien de la misión que estaba a punto de encarar. Así que la gran maga Circe tomó una resolución y se sentó junto a ella, cogiéndole con suavidad de la barbilla para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Aurora, no te habría aceptado como aprendiz si no supiese que tienes potencial para ser una de las magas más grandes que han pisado Ávalon. Me prometí que jamás te diría esto, pero cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que incluso podrías llegar a superarme. -Una breve pausa para subrayar sus palabras y las cejas alzadas con gesto altivo al continuar.- Y quiero que sepas que no me gusta nada equivocarme...

Aurora abrió los ojos como platos... ¿Le acababa de decir su maestra lo que ella había creído entender?

-Maestra, yo...

Circe la interrumpió con un gesto brusco.

-¡No quiero excusas, joven maga! Tan sólo que salgas de esta isla y cumplas tu misión lo mejor que puedas. Nadie dijo nunca que llegar a formar parte del Gran Aquelarre fuese un camino de rosas. ¿O acaso creías que no habría dificultades que superar para alcanzar tus sueños?

Luego agarró a Aurora por los hombros para hacerle ponerse en pié y colgó de sus hombros el equipaje. Aun se entretuvo unos instantes para acariciar con delicadeza la cabecita del roedor que asomaba del bolsillo de su camisa.

-Cuando os alejéis lo suficiente de la isla, _Higo_ volverá a ser el de siempre. Gracias a él cuentas con una ayuda inestimable. Aprovéchala... - Luego volvió a mirar fijamente a su aprendiz y los ojos de Circe parecieron llamear.- El mayor fracaso de todos, sería que no tuvieses confianza en tus posibilidades de victoria, no lo olvides. Ahora, marchad. -Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando primero hacia el cielo y luego apoyándola en la frente de su aprendiz- Suerte y que la bendición mágica de la luna de Ávalon os proteja a los dos.

Se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, comentó, como de manera casual- Y quién sabe...- Sonrió para sí y se volvió a medias para completar la frase.- ...tal vez os dé la victoria.

Luego se marchó, porque Circe siempre había odiado las despedidas. Aurora miró la puerta unos segundos, sujetando con fuerza el asa de su mochila de viaje, hasta que un cosquilleo hizo que bajara los ojos hacia el bolsillo.

El pequeño ratón le contemplaba con sus negros ojillos brillantes y Aurora juraría que estaba sonriendo para animarla. Suspiró rascándole entre las orejas:

-Bien, _Higo_... ¡Demos ese pequeño paso con el que comenzará nuestra aventura!

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-Toda gran aventura comienza y termina. Quiero que esta lo haga con tu victoria, Valkian. ¡No me decepciones!

Al mirar el rostro en sombras de su maestra, el joven mago supo que no podía ser derrotado por Aurora. Tan sólo podría regresar si lo hacía victorioso. Tragó saliva y asintió profundamente.

-Valkian, me juego mucho con esto, ya sabes... Tu victoria me está resultando cara, así que confío en que se produzca.

Hela salió a la luz y su rostro se iluminó completamente. En esas circunstancias casi parecía una mujer normal, hermosa incluso. Sonrió a su alumno, aunque con cierta frialdad. Pero ese gesto para ella implicaba una carga de confianza y cariño que pocas veces había mostrado antes hacia nadie.

-No te voy a desear suerte... porque no la necesitas. Eres un gran mago y sé que serás el mejor. Vete y consigue superar esta prueba victorioso.

Él asintió, pero antes se volvió hacia una esquina de la habitación, que parecía haber desaparecido en las sombras. Allí había una presencia, aunque no pudiese verla. Pero la sentía con toda claridad. Hela también dirigió los ojos hacia allí, estrechándolos hasta convertirlos en finas rendijas llameantes.

-También confío en ti. Espero que demuestres que vale la pena que te haya dado mi palabra.- Levantó un fino dedo hacia la oscura sombra que estaba oculta entre las otras sombras y susurró sus palabras con una frialdad que hizo descender la temperatura de la habitación. -Por que, si no demuestras ser valioso, te arrepentirás de habérmela pedido, te lo aseguro...

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-¡Toda gran aventura comienza cuando sabes hacia dónde tienes que ir! -comentó alegremente el profesor Silverian tendiéndole la mano a Westly. El joven se la estrechó, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Debía confesar que iba a echar de menos al despistado estudioso; aunque el saber que no le tendría siempre encima, interrogándole acerca de su pasado como pirata, sería un agradable cambio, la verdad.

-Siempre es un placer veros, bella dama- Dijo después el viejo profesor sonriendo a Buttercup. Ella le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza y le deseó mucha suerte en su viaje.

Finalmente, el profesor se dirigió a la reina Noreena y a su esposo.

-Señora mía, les agradezco a usted y al duque de Wessingtom-Westfallen que financien tan generosamente nuestra expedición.

Ella le sonrió y él hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Sin duda, invertir en investigación daba mucho renombre a un reino. Y eso, junto a lo que esperaban que fuese la derrota definitiva de los Florineses en el campo de batalla, daría al reino de Guilder el mayor esplendor que el mundo había conocido. Además, Westly había dejado claro que la ayuda que le iban a prestar a sus amigos era una de sus exigencias, sin discusión, para llevar a la victoria a los ejércitos Guilderianos.

Rose también se despidió de todos, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su padre. Luego le llegó el turno al gigante.

Fezzik hizo una más que aceptable reverencia (dada su corpulencia). Noreena también le sonrió, mientras volvía a pensar una vez más, que era una pena no contar con semejante guerrero entre sus tropas, ante la batalla que se aproximaba. Después, el hombretón se volvió hacia sus amigos y, dejando de lado toda ceremonia, les rodeó con sus grandes brazos, levantándolos del suelo como si no pesasen nada. Westly y Buttercup, respirando a duras penas, rodearon cada uno de sus brazos con cariño y le miraron deseándole suerte.

-Trae a nuestro español, querido amigo... ¡La vida sin Íñigo es tan aburrida! Le echamos mucho de menos. -Murmuró Westly cuando estuvo nuevamente en el suelo y el aire, de vuelta en sus pulmones, le permitió hablar.

-¡Y ten mucho cuidado, Fezzik! -Finalizó Buttercup rodeando apenas el costado del gigante con sus delicados brazos y apoyándose en su pecho. El corazón de Fezzik se aceleró.

-Lo tendré, bella amiga. Traeremos de vuelta a Íñigo antes de que os déis cuenta... Os lo prometo.

Puso la manaza sobre el fino pelo rubio de Buttercup y lo acarició con sumo cuidado. Rose, que miraba desde detrás de su padre, sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, aunque apenas fue consciente de ella.

-¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Ha llegado la hora de empezar nuestro viaje!- Soltó el profesor, rompiendo la magia del momento. Entonces el tiempo volvió a correr y los viajeros terminaron sus despedidas y subieron al barco que les esperaba. Su primera parada sería la mítica Isla Tortuga, la guarida por excelencia de todo pirata que se precie...

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-Toda gran aventura comienza cuando los participantes se colocan en el tablero, como las fichas de ajedrez. Cada uno en el puesto que le toca. Entonces puede empezar la partida... -Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se veía sonreír. Desde luego, era una verdadera pena no poder hacerlo (sonreír)... Pero desgraciadamente, las sombras no podían: ¡La incorporeidad tenía esos pequeños engorros! Sin embargo, en su mente se acordaba perfectamente de cómo se hacía y, por fortuna, en vida siempre había sido un hombre de grandes recursos e imaginación. Su accidentada entrada en el mundo de las sombras no había cambiado eso en absoluto. Aunque debía reconocer que estaba harto de imaginarse sonreír, en lugar de poder hacerlo. Y sin duda, lo que le causaba el mayor de los disgustos era tener que residir obligatoriamente en el reino de las sombras... Resumiendo, ¡que estaba más que harto de estar muerto!

-Calma.- Se aconsejó a sí mismo haciendo mentalmente la parodia de un suspiro.- ¡Ya queda menos para volver ahí arriba y ser libre otra vez! La paciencia siempre ha sido una de tus virtudes, ¿no es cierto?...

Sonrió, complacido consigo mismo. Entonces, aún rodeado de sombras y oscuridad como estaba, se sintió en paz. Porque el juego había empezado para él y para el resto de las piezas. Y sabía con total certeza que si lo ganaba, el premio sería su libertad... De hecho, quizá hasta consiguiera vengarse en el camino de aquél que le había mandado al insufrible destierro de la muerte. Y, sin duda alguna, eso lo disfrutaría mucho. ¡Oh, sí! Eso, y poder volver a sonreír ampliamente, mientras le hacía ocupar su lugar aquí abajo...

* * *

_**PD:** La segunda frase de este capítulo, es un guiño a una película… A ver si averiguáis a cuál me refiero je je je No he podido evitarlo ¡Friki que es una! (y a mucha honra)_

_Lo cierto es que en principio no iba a poner este capítulo, iba a pasar a la acción como os había prometido. Pero lo tenía abocetado desde hace tiempo y en lugar de eliminarlo, he pensado que era una pena perder la oportunidad de "escarbar" un poco más en las circunstancias y motivaciones de los distintos personajes de la historia, sobre todo, en los de la misteriosa sombra que ayuda a Valkian y Hela. No sé si os ha quedado claro con la mención a la venganza sobre el que le mató, pero parece que esta sombra conoce más de lo que quisiera a uno de los protagonistas de la historia… ¡Y hasta aquí puedo leer! (Esta pedazo de pista igual os estropea la sorpresa, o igual no… ¡Ya veremos! ja ja ja) _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cirze**_


	8. De islas y barcos

**8. De islas y barcos**

Íñigo se miró las manos, humanas otra vez, con un suspiro soñador. Se sentía contento de poder flexionar los dedos nuevamente, y estar libre por fin del pelo y los bigotes. Luego se pasó la mano por la cara y se sorprendió del desagradable tacto, como de lija, de su barba crecida. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había afeitado?... "Supongo que hace tanto tiempo como desde que no tomas un baño", musitó una voz en su cabeza, que le recordó extrañamente a la de su padre. Husmeó para constatar que su olor corporal no había mejorado precisamente al recuperar su forma original. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y luego se apresuró a echar un vistazo a su alrededor para localizar a Aurora. La joven maga permanecía apoyada en un costado del elegante velero en el que habían abandonado la isla de Ávalón en dirección Sur. Tenía la cabeza hundida en un grueso volumen de magia que Íñigo ignoraba de dónde había sacado y no parecía muy consciente de él, ni de nada que la rodease. Así que el español decidió no molestarla y se dirigió hacia el camarote interior, decidido a mejorar su aspecto en lo posible, ahora que había recobrado por fin su verdadera forma.

Tras tomar un baño en agua razonablemente caliente (¡esas cerillas que Aurora le había enseñado a usar eran un invento maravilloso!), afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa, salió de nuevo a la cubierta, colgando de su cinturón la brillante espada de su padre. Aurora la había cogido del _Venganza_ cuando le secuestró y se la devolvió, junto con sus renovadas disculpas, tan pronto como recuperó su cuerpo humano.

-Ahora debería practicar un poco de esgrima... -Se dijo satisfecho.

Pero apenas había desenvainado el estoque, Aurora le llamó con voz alarmada.

-¡Mira allí!- Dijo simplemente, mientras señalaba hacia un punto concreto del horizonte.

Íñigo, algo picado de que la joven maga no hubiese notado lo mucho que se había esforzado en mejorar su aspecto, entrecerró los ojos, poniendo la mano sobre ellos para protegerlos del sol y siguió la indicación de Aurora hasta que divisó una forma difusa, que parecía aumentar tamaño y definición por momentos.

-Es un barco... –Comentó.

Aurora tendió hacia él un catalejo y el español miró a través de la lente.

-Sin duda, son piratas. -Confirmó Íñigo a su pesar, reconociendo la tela negra cómo un mal presagio. -Además, su barco se mueve condenadamente rápido. Tienen el viento a favor...

-Tal vez no llamemos su atención. Nuestro barco es muy pequeño... -Sugirió ella, mientras la embarcación se hacía más visible y cercana cada vez.

Íñigo se encogió de hombros. Su experiencia le decía que para los piratas, normalmente, ninguna presa es demasiado poco llamativa... Sin embargo, un fogonazo en su ángulo de visión, interrumpió el brillante razonamiento que acudía a sus labios.

A pocos metros del velero, el mar pareció estallar hacia arriba, como si una gran ballena hubiese decidido de repente salir a respirar.

-¿¡Nos están disparando!- La sorpresa dejó a Íñigo a medio camino entre la pregunta y la afirmación.

-¡Maldita sea!... -Aurora hizo lo que parecía un gesto casual con la mano y el siguiente proyectil se estrelló más o menos dónde había caído el primero. Íñigo, por su parte, no perdió el tiempo. Enganchó a su cinturón el catalejo, mientras corría apresuradamente hacia el timón y guiaba el barco a favor del viento para intentar ganar velocidad en su huida.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Rose demostró de nuevo su carácter práctico antes de desembarcar en la Isla Tortuga, vistiéndose con ropas de grumete. Así mismo, convenció a su padre para disfrazarse de pirata, de manera que ambos llamasen menos la atención. Cosa un poco difícil al acompañar a un hombre tan grande como Fezzik. Pero bueno, en cualquier caso, un joven grumete y un viejo pirata siempre resultarían menos sospechosos a su lado que un despistado profesor y una pequeña dama. Y así desembarcaron los tres en la Isla Tortuga, bajando de un barco no demasiado grande y sin insignias, que había puesto Noreena a su servicio.

Silverian parecía transportado al paraíso, mientras caminaba sin dejar de maravillarse por cuanto le rodeaba.

-Increíble... Oh, ¡es maravilloso! ¿Habéis visto a ese hombre? ¡Es Barbanegra!...

El pirata en cuestión les miró con curiosidad mientras pasaba junto a ellos. Así, sin las mechas prendidas que llevaba atadas a la barba y el sombrero cuando asaltaba algún barco, no parecía tan terrible. Fezzik, que le conocía e incluso había jugado alguna vez con él a los dados, le sonrió saludándole con una inclinación de cabeza.

Siguieron andando, mientras Rose se esforzaba para evitar que su padre no llamase tanto la atención sobre el pequeño grupo que formaban los tres. Y así, finalmente, llegaron ante las puertas de la Biblioteca de la Perla.

Una vez dentro, descubrieron un gran mostrador de madera oscura, tras el que estaba sentada una mujer más o menos de la misma edad que el profesor.

-Disculpe, señora... - Carraspeó levemente Silverian para llamar su atención.

-Señorita... -Corrigió ella, sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía con detenimiento. - Señorita Anne Bonny, si no le importa. Ahora mismo no estoy casada, ¡gracias a los siete mares! –Entonces, alzó los ojos hacia él y le miró con cierta curiosidad. - ¿Y usted es?

-Yo soy el profesor Augustus Silverian Fleetwood Tercero. -Respondió él, estirándose orgulloso cuan largo era.

Ella soltó una risilla mientras levantaba las cejas levemente:

-Curioso nombre para un pirata...

-Señorita Bonny, necesitamos su ayuda. -Interrumpió Rose desde detrás de su padre. La mujer la observó unos instantes antes de comentar:

-Tienes suerte de ser tan baja, niña... Así, realmente pareces un grumete. De lo contrario, nadie creería que eres un hombre. ¡Incluso esos tontos piratas se darían cuenta de que eres una mujer!

Rose se sonrojó, como dándole la razón. Así que Fezzik se puso a su lado haciendo un ademán protector. Anne sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Por el contrario, volvió sus ojos nuevamente al profesor:

-¿Y en que puedo serviros, Señor?

-Humm... Necesitamos recabar información sobre _La__muerte del Mar_. ¿Creéis que podríamos encontrar algo aquí sobre ella?

Anne Bonny se echó hacia delante, sonriendo ampliamente:

-Creedme caballero cuando os aseguro, que si podéis encontrar algo sobre ella en algún lado, sin duda será aquí.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Aurora miró hacia los lados con cierto recelo, mientras maldecía una vez más su suerte. La aventura comenzaba mal para ellos, si apenas habiendo abandonado las playas de Ávalon, caían en manos de Piratas.

Íñigo, a su lado, parecía pensar algo similar, mientras alzaba a modo de advertencia la espada de su padre.

Los piratas, frente a ellos, gruñeron amenazadoramente mientras se apartaban a un lado para que subiese su capitán al velero capturado.

-Ya que hemos invertido la mayor parte de la mañana en capturaros, ¡podríais tener la consideración de rendiros con rapidez! -Comentó el hombre con despreocupación, avanzando hacia ellos sonriente.

-¿William? -Íñigo bajó la espada al momento, en cuanto le vio. -¡William Drake!

-¿Os... conocéis? -Preguntó Aurora con sorpresa, al ver que el español avanzaba hacia el otro, riendo a su vez. Ambos hombres se abrazaron con camaradería, golpeándose en la espalda ruidosamente, mientras el resto de los piratas se relajaban visiblemente, aunque con cierto fastidio. El reencuentro de viejos amigos entre su jefe y ese hombre les había privado de la diversión del pillaje para la mañana.

-¿Y qué haces sin Fezzik?... ¡Pensé que ese gigantón y tú nunca os separabais! -Bromeó William, antes de dirigir la mirada a Aurora que permanecía en silencio. -¡Aunque debo reconocer que prefiero tu nueva compañía!... - Se acercó a ella y haciendo un gracioso gesto se quitó el sombrero. Después, cogió la mano de ella con galantería y se la llevó a los labios para rozarla ligeramente. - Francis William Drake a su servicio, señorita... ¿O es señora?

-Señorita... Aurora Vizzini. -Consiguió decir ella saliendo de su estupor. No esperaba que él la avasallase de esa manera. Y desde luego, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

-Venga William, no empieces... -Dijo Íñigo acercándose a ellos. Tampoco parecía que le hubiese sentado muy bien que William Drake se tomase tantas confianzas con ella. El joven inglés frunció el ceño levemente, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo... Creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi barco. Consideraos mis huéspedes. Allí, podréis ponerme al día de vuestras... -Hizo una breve pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada. -...de vuestras aventuras, mientras comemos algo.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Igual que Aurora, Valkian también parecía haber abandonado la isla de Ávalon en completa soledad. Pero de la misma manera, alguien iba con él en el barco. Durante el día, con el sol brillando radiante, la sombra junto a él era casi completamente invisible. Tan sólo podía distinguirla el joven mago mirando con los ojos entornados. A través de ella, las otras sombras que proyectaba la vela del barco eran más oscuras, más frías.

-Ve hacia el sureste... No queremos arriesgarnos a encontrar piratas que nos retrasen, ¿verdad? -Llegó hasta él la voz de la sombra, provocándole un escalofrío de sorpresa. Valkian sonrió con ferocidad mientras movía el timón.

-Por supuesto... -Se limitó a decir. Tras unos segundos en silencio, se dirigió a la sombra con un tono gélido -¿De verdad crees que Nimue se esconderá en Inglaterra? Es demasiado evidente...

Una risilla burlona llegó hasta él, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

-Me temo que los magos no tenéis demasiada imaginación, joven Valkian... Sin duda alguna, la Dama del Lago no se ha molestado en alejarse mucho de su casa. ¡Sería demasiado incómodo para ella! -Respondió la sombra con tono irónico.

Valkian hizo un gesto huraño, aunque tuvo que reconocer que, seguramente, sería verdad. Los magos apreciaban su comodidad por encima de todo lo demás, como la seguridad, por ejemplo... Nimue, que era de "la vieja escuela", sin duda no sería una excepción. Su maestra Hela tenía razón al burlarse de los magos y decir que se necesitaba desesperadamente sangre nueva en el Aquelarre.

Así que enfilaron la proa en dirección a la lejana Inglaterra, para encontrar allí a Nimue y arrebatarle la espada Excalibur.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Una vez más, durante la comida, Íñigo volvió a mirar con disgusto como William pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Aurora. Entre piratas este era un gesto de camaradería, pero no estaba seguro de que el joven inglés quisiera ser sólo amigo de la maga. Cuando la joven terminó su narración (la mayoría de la cual se había inventado, para ocultar el verdadero propósito de su viaje), William parecía encantado:

-Oh, pero esa es un gran noticia, amiga mía… ¡Podéis viajar en mi barco! ¡_El__ Dragón _es muy rápido y llegaréis a Inglaterra mucho antes que en ese pequeño velero en el que navegabais! Además, hace tiempo que debía visitar allí a mi madre…

-Oh, pero no queremos resultar una molestia… ¡Sin duda habrá muchos barcos que asaltar en estas aguas! –Se apresuró a interrumpirle el español, con cierta brusquedad. Sin embargo, luego se obligó a sonreír a su amigo inocentemente. –¡No es necesario que te apartes de las rutas de los barcos comerciales para llevarnos a ningún lado!…

Sin embargo, Aurora parecía encantada con la idea de ganar cierta ventaja temporal sobre Valkian, ya que estaba segura de que su oponente también tenía claro cómo encontrar a Nimue… Así que, si William estaba dispuesto a llevarles a Inglaterra en menos tiempo, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Eso sería fantástico, William!... Nos harías un gran favor. –Se apresuró a asegurarle, para disgusto de Íñigo. William sonrió radiante, mientras le dirigía un breve vistazo a Íñigo por encima del hombro de Aurora. El joven inglés había ganado esa partida y lo sabía…

Esa misma noche, el barco de William (al que había llamado _Dragón_ en honor a su famoso padre Francis Drake) navegaba con rapidez en dirección a las costas Inglesas, ganando ventaja al pequeño velero de Valkian y su oscuro acompañante, aún a costa de los celos de cierto español que paseaba nervioso por su cubierta.

Íñigo se apoyó en la borda para contemplar el oscuro mar con cierta aprensión. Entre los jirones de espuma siempre le parecía poder ver algo ominoso moviéndose. Sabía que los supersticiosos marinos hablaban de sirenas y de cosas bastante peores, que habitaban por debajo de la superficie del mar. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario al pensar en esas historias. Era una de las razones por las que jamás le convencieron el mar y la piratería. El español prefería tener suelo firme por debajo de sus botas. Sin embargo, con Fezzik a su lado en el _Venganza_, esos temores se habían atenuado bastante. Echaba tanto de menos al gigante y su simple pero cálida compañía… ¡De él siempre se podía fiar uno!

-Pareces algo melancólico, Íñigo…

Casi saltó por la borda al oír su voz. Tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la suya, antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Estaba pensando en Fezzik. Es una pena que no le secuestraras a él también, porque podría habernos ayudado, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió a medias, porque no sabía si había sido una pulla irónica o era sincero. Caminó hacia él y se asomó a su lado, para contemplar las oscuras aguas.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis William y Tú? Pensé que para todos eras el Pirata Roberts… Pero él te conoce como Íñigo.

-Oh… Fue durante el tiempo que pasé con Westly como su contramaestre, antes de convertirme en Roberts. Él se metió en esto de la piratería por llevarle la contraria a su padre, creo… No se llevan demasiado bien. Se trata de Sir Francis Drake. Es un gran marino, muy famoso...

-Sí… Me suena su nombre. –Confirmó ella pensativa. -Ya decía yo que el apellido me era familiar.

-Entonces William apenas había llegado a la Isla Tortuga, como yo. Así que nos hicimos amigos. Estuvo un par de meses con nosotros en el _Venganza _pero siempre quiso llegar a ser capitán de su propio barco, así que nos separamos… Luego oí que lo había logrado, pero no había vuelto a verle desde entonces…

-¡Pues ha sido una suerte que le encontráramos hoy! –Festejó ella sonriente. - Esto nos dará una ventaja inestimable.

Sí, pensó Íñigo sombrío, pero a qué precio. Otra de las cosas que sabía de su amigo William era que se trataba de un verdadero Don Juan. Sin duda, conseguiría seducir a Aurora y… ¡Basta!, le ordenó el español a sus azorados pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, a él no debía importarle nada de eso. Aurora era una adulta que podía cuidarse sola y, después de todo, ¿qué más le daba a él lo que sintiera por nadie? A él no le preocupaba quién le gustara a esa mujer… ¿O sí?

Aurora notó como Íñigo se removía incómodo a su lado y le miró de reojo. Parecía estar terriblemente preocupado por algo. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué le ocurría, el español se despidió hoscamente y se alejó hacia la bodega, donde estaba el camastro en que le habían colocado.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

La señorita Anne Bonny carraspeó para llamar la atención del atareado profesor Silverian. Tan pronto como había estado rodeado de libros, el estudioso había enterrado en ellos su nariz y había ignorado cuanto le rodeaba, como si hubiese dejado de existir. De vez en cuando, tomaba rápidas notas en un cuaderno que llevaba consigo, murmurando para sí mismo, como si estuviese conversando con alguien dentro de su cabeza.

Y así, el día había transcurrido aburrido para todos, excepto para él.

Fezzik cabeceaba en uno de los destartalados sillones, intentado moverse lo menos posible, ya que Rose se había quedado profundamente dormida apoyada sobre sus rodillas. La joven respiraba con suavidad, hecha un ovillo. Y cuando el gigante la miraba con ternura, no podía evitar sonreír. La escena era de lo más plácida.

Sin embargo, fuera de la biblioteca, se había hecho casi de noche.

-¿Profesor?... ¿Profesor? –Ante la total falta de atención, Anne iba subiendo su tono, hasta que perdió los nervios y gritó para hacerse notar. -¡PROFESOR!

Él se sobresaltó, casi saltando en la silla. Anne Bonny le dirigió una sonrisa glacial.

-¡Es hora de cerrar la biblioteca!… Mañana podréis continuar vuestra investigación. Pero de momento, debéis iros. TODOS necesitamos comer algo y descansar…

Silverian iba a protestar, pero Fezzik le dio la razón a la bibliotecaria. Rose se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y sus palabras somnolientas terminaron de convencer a su reticente padre:

-¡Vamos, papá!… Los libros seguirán aquí mañana. Debemos comer algo. Fezzik tendrá hambre. Y la señorita Bonny también… ¡Nos has tenido aquí todo el día, sin descanso!

El profesor rezongó por lo bajo, pero fue recogiendo sus escasas pertenencias para alegría de los presentes.

-Deje que le invitemos a cenar, señorita Bonny… -Pidió Rose dirigiéndose cortésmente a ella. –Por las molestias que le estamos ocasionando…

-Bueno, es mi trabajo como archivera y bibliotecaria de Isla Tortuga… -Empezó a decir ella pensativa. –Pero me parece lo justo. Os llevaré a un buen sitio para comer. ¡Seguro que al gigantón le gustará!

Fezzik sonrió agradecido. La verdad es que tenía mucha, mucha hambre…

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:** Antes de nada quería hacer mención a un hecho importante: ¡Hace escasos días, La Princesa Prometida cumplió nada más y nada menos que su __**25 aniversario**__! (Uf, me siento un poco vieja, la verdad ji ji ji)_

_También deciros que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, lo confieso… Además, investigar sobre piratas famosos ha sido muy interesante je je je_

_Como habréis adivinado, todos los piratas que he mencionado existieron, aunque me he permitido la licencia de alterar las fechas de sus correrías para que todos pudieran coincidir en mi historia, tal como yo quería. Llamadlo libertad literaria ^_^_

_Es cierto lo que comento de Barbanegra: Parte de su leyenda como "pirata infernal" venía de la escenografía que le rodeaba al realizar sus abordajes. Era cierto que se ponía mechas atadas en la barba y el sombrero. Estas ardían lentamente, haciendo que estuviese rodeado de una especie de "niebla fantasmal y diabólica" y eso le debía dar un aspecto aterrador para los que estaban siendo abordados._

_Anne Bonny también existió, siendo una de las mujeres piratas más famosas y conocidas de su época. Aunque en mi historia es bastante más vieja de lo que debería ser, porque a la muerte de Barbanegra en 1718, ella tenía menos de 20 años, y en mi fic tiene ya la edad del profesor Silverian._

_En cuanto a Francis William Drake, tal como digo, fue el tercer hijo del eminente marino Sir Francis Henry Drake (que también existió). Y si bien realmente fue oficial naval de la Marina Real Inglesa, no creo que se le pueda considerar un pirata. Aunque, como se dedicó brevemente a la política (fue gobernador de Terranova entre 1750 y 1752) igual sí que lo fue, en cierta manera… je je je _

_Y por supuesto, la mítica Isla de la Tortuga también existe realmente. Se trata de una isla del océano Atlántico, situada al Noroeste de la República de Haití y debe su nombre, tan popular, nada más y nada menos que a Cristóbal Colón, que fue su descubridor en 1492. _

_Bueno, pues más o menos, esto es todo de momento. Voy a por el siguiente capítulo para no teneros esperando mucho… ¡Gracias por leerme! _

_¡Hasta pronto!_

**_Cirze_**


	9. Ese monstruo de ojos verdes

**9. Ese monstruo de ojos verdes**

-_El corazón de Elaine._ -Leyó Rose divertida. -No parece el nombre de la típica posada de piratas.

Anne Bonny sonrió.

-Cierto, pero es que el dueño no es el típico pirata, supongo...

Entraron al interior. La sala era acogedora, con su chimenea encendida y esa iluminación suave. Pero no parecía que hubiese muchos clientes. Un hombre rubio con perilla, de mediana edad, trasteaba detrás de la barra.

-Eh, Threepwood. ¡No te quejarás!... Esta noche te he traído nuevos clientes. -Comentó Anne con una sonrisa, a la que él respondió con otra. Luego miró a los demás, deteniéndose brevemente en Fezzik, y les saludó con un gesto.

-Bienvenidos... Sentaos dónde queráis. Os serviré unas jarras de Grog...

-Esa es una de las especialidades de aquí. -Comentó Anne, mientras se acomodaban en una mesa junto a la chimenea. -La otra es la comida... ¡Creo que no hay mejor sitio para comer en Isla Tortuga! Especialmente el Estofado Mêlée y el mono de Chocolate... ¡Ya veréis, es delicioso!

El estómago de Fezzik soltó un rugido como para subrayar sus palabras. El gigantón murmuró una disculpa, mientras enrojecía levemente mirando a Rose. Pero ella le sonrió, haciendo un gesto para quitar importancia:

-Uf, ¡la verdad es que yo también me muero de hambre ahora mismo! –Confesó la joven en un tono jocoso que les hizo sonreír a todos.

Y así, disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena tan pronto como les fue servida. Mientras lo hacían, Anne Bonny les contó algunas de sus aventuras de juventud. Así descubrieron que ella había sido en tiempos una terrible pirata, más temida incluso que algunos de sus compañeros hombres.

-La piratería es bastante dura para una mujer. -Terminó diciendo la mujer con un suspiro. -¡Cuesta mucho que te tomen en serio!

-¿Y cómo terminasteis siendo archivera de la Biblioteca de la Perla? -Preguntó el profesor, devorando alegremente una deliciosa manzana asada.

-Como os dije, después atraparme y del juicio, me obligaron a retirarme de la piratería. Además, era madre y no podía irme por ahí a seguir viviendo aventuras con un niño tan pequeño. Durante un tiempo, intenté tener una vida más normal. Mi marido había muerto así que me instalé en una pequeña casa junto al mar y viví allí con mi hijo. Pero cuando apenas era un muchacho, vino a verme y me dijo que iba a enrolarse en un barco... ¿Cómo podía negarme yo, con mi pasado? No me gustaba, pero... él lo habría hecho de todos modos. Sin embargo, cuando mi Jimmy se fue, vi que no tenía sentido quedarse allí. Así que me vine a Isla Tortuga. Pensé que quizá podría volver a vivir aventuras, después de todo. Y al cabo del tiempo, cuando ya se había pasado mi momento de piratear, me propusieron que me hiciese cargo de la biblioteca. Puede que os sorprenda, pero los piratas guardan muchas cosas allí y no desean que se echen a perder. Muchos documentos de posesión de barcos, de tierras o contratos... Bueno, y también libros de viajes y sobre otros muchos temas marinos, como ya habéis visto...

El profesor asintió con los ojos soñadores: Para un estudioso como él eso había sido un valioso descubrimiento... ¡No veía el momento de poder volver a esos libros para seguir su investigación!

-Profesor, ¿cuánto creéis que os llevará vuestro estudio? –Preguntó entonces Anne, bebiendo lentamente un sorbo de Grog.

Fezzik también miró hacia él interesado. Estaba deseando empezar a buscar a Íñigo de una vez. Investigar estaba bien, pero él siempre había preferido la acción…

Silverian paladeó con detenimiento el último bocado de la manzana.

-No sé. Hay tantos libros que ver en esa biblioteca… ¿Una semana quizá? –Propuso con duda.

Fezzik alzó mucho las cejas, sintiéndose contrariado: ¡No disponían de tanto tiempo! Íñigo no podía esperar tanto… ¡Quizá estuviese en peligro!

Sin embargo, Anne Bonny estrechó los ojos, sin poder evitar sentirse algo disgustada con la noticia. ¡Ese maldito profesor la volvería loca! Ya la había tenido todo el día buscando libros sin parar. Se supone que ocuparse de la biblioteca era para ella un trabajo cómodo, su forma de jubilarse. No quería tantas complicaciones… La mayoría de los piratas no iban jamás a la Biblioteca de la Perla y, aquellos que iban, le pedían pocas cosas y no estaban todo el día incordiándola, como esa rata de biblioteca de Silverian.

Rose carraspeó. No hacía falta ser muy listo para interpretar las caras de Anne y de Fezzik. Sin embargo, mucho temía que su padre no se fijaría en eso. Cuando estaba investigando algo, todo lo demás desaparecía para él. No podía evitarlo, siempre se entusiasmaba tanto por el objeto de su búsqueda, que era incapaz de poder pensar en nada más. Pero su hija le quería mucho, a pesar de ello (y también por ello). Su padre era así. Sin embargo, ella normalmente conseguía convencerle para que no perdiera totalmente el rumbo. Por eso se llamaba así, le decía su padre, como la rosa de los vientos… Porque, para él, Rose era su brújula.

-Padre, creo que es mejor que partamos cuanto antes. Una semana quizá nos retrase demasiado. Íñigo lleva desaparecido casi un mes…

El profesor dejó caer los hombros y sus ojos perdieron parte de su brillo, pero al final consintió. Sabía que, en el fondo, su hija tenía razón. La vida de un hombre tal vez corriera peligro. Además, siempre podía volver a completar su investigación más adelante, antes de escribir su estudio para publicarlo.

-De acuerdo. Mañana recogeré toda la información que pueda y partiremos pasado mañana… ¿Os parece bien?

Fezzik y Rose asintieron sonriendo. Anne Bonny no lo expresó con tanta claridad, pero en el fondo, también estaba feliz de recuperar su tranquilidad a la mayor brevedad.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Llevaban casi una semana de viaje en el _Dragón _y Aurora apenas había visto a Íñigo. De hecho, empezaba a pensar que el español la evitaba. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas se cruzasen, estando ambos en un barco?

Por el contrario, William permanecía siempre junto a ella, o muy cerca. Constantemente la invitaba a comer con él e intentaba entretenerla. Cierto que el joven inglés le caía bien, pero empezaba a sentirse algo agobiada con tantas atenciones. Sin embargo, se sentía obligada a ser cortés, puesto que era el capitán del barco que les estaba acercando con tanta rapidez a su objetivo. Así que le reía las gracias y, en general, le trataba con bastante amabilidad.

La noche antes de su llegada a Inglaterra, Aurora acudió al camarote de William, pues este había organizado una cena para despedir a sus invitados. Cuando entró, Íñigo ya estaba sentado a la mesa, hablando con el inglés acaloradamente. No obstante, ambos guardaron silencio al abrir ella la puerta. Les miró con cierta duda.

-¿Os pasa algo? –Preguntó directamente. Sin embargo, Íñigo apartó los ojos hoscamente y William sonrió como si no supiese a qué venía esa pregunta. Luego, el inglés se levantó y apartó una silla solícito, para acomodarla a su lado.

Aurora dirigió los ojos a Íñigo mientras se sentaba. El español tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía terriblemente enfadado, pero se obstinó en no abrir la boca. Así que la cena de despedida fue un poco extraña, con William sin dejar de hablar animadamente, Íñigo en completo silencio, como si no estuviese con ellos (o fuese el último sitio donde quisiera estar) y Aurora, sin saber bien cómo comportarse.

Antes de llegar a los postres, el español se levantó y, con una breve disculpa, se fue dejándoles solos. Aurora habría dado lo que fuese por saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, pero le había dado su palabra de no utilizar jamás sus poderes con él. Cuando desembarcaran en Inglaterra y estuviesen menos rodeados de gente, quizá podría sonsacarle una explicación.

-Pareces preocupada, querida… ¿Te ocurre algo? –William se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

-Es Íñigo… ¿No te parece que está muy raro? –Comentó Aurora, señalando hacia la puerta.

William rió con ganas, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro con delicadeza.

-Bah… Nuestro amigo español es bastante susceptible, no te preocupes. Se le pasará… -Se acercó un poco más a ella. –Mañana llegaremos a mi patria, Inglaterra. Si quieres, puedo llevarte a hacer un pequeño viaje turístico. Conozco algunos sitios muy pintorescos…

-No hace falta, William… -Murmuró ella entre sorprendida y escandalizada. Empezaba a no gustarle nada esta incómoda situación. Pero antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar, William le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Ella le apartó con brusquedad.

-Eh, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? –Dijo, intentando no perder los nervios sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que tú también disfrutarás mucho con esto… Seguramente tanto como yo. –Y volvió a besarla con pasión, rodeándola además fuertemente con los brazos.

Esta vez Aurora no tuvo tantas contemplaciones. De repente, William se preguntó cómo demonios había terminado tirado en el suelo, patas arriba y con la mandíbula dolorida. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hubiese dado semejante golpe? ¡Y él ni siquiera lo había visto venir!

-¡NO… SE TE OCURRA… VOLVER A HACERLO! –Gritó ella tajante. Y después, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se fue del camarote hecha una furia.

Cuando subió a cubierta, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Entonces escuchó a alguien canturreando. Era Íñigo. Y a juzgar por su postura (semiderrumbado sobre la cubierta) y su escasa capacidad de dicción, estaba totalmente bebido. Aurora, todavía alterada por lo que había ocurrido en el camarote de William, se acercó al español.

-¿Pero qué haces, Íñigo?... ¡Estás borracho! –Le recriminó.

Él soltó una carcajada vacilante y alzó hacia ella una botella casi vacía.

-Sip… ¡Como una cubaaaa!… ¿Por qué?… ¿Te pareeeece… mal?

Ella se acercó, arrebatándole la botella de la mano sin demasiado miramientos. Por un instante se planteó beber lo que quedaba, pero luego decidió que no sería buena idea y vertió el líquido al mar.

-Eeeeehh… ¡Esh miooooo! –Se quejó Íñigo intentando ponerse de pie para impedírselo. Tras varios intentos lo consiguió. Pero era demasiado tarde, la botella ya estaba completamente vacía. Aurora la dejó caer a la cubierta y la gruesa botella rodó sobre la madera sin romperse. Íñigo la siguió con ojos tristes antes de volverse hacia Aurora. Tuvo que agarrase a unas cuerdas para permanecer más o menos de pie.

-¡No teníassss derecho! –Se quejó hipando. –Era mía… ¡Tú siempre me quitas todo! Primero mi libertad… Y ahora mi botella…

-Tranquilízate Íñigo. –Pidió Aurora agarrando su brazo para intentar que se calmase. Pero él se apartó de ella, resbalando hacia un lado y aferrándose con fuerza otra vez a las sogas, para no caer.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido?... Tú tío era igual. Siempre me obligáis a hacer cosas… Loooos Vizzini… no pensáis más que en vosoootros mismoooos.

Aurora sintió deseos de abofetearle, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso se encaró con él:

-¡Pero qué narices te pasa, Íñigo! ¡Por qué has estado evitándome durante todo el viaje!

-Ya teniasss suficiente compañía con Will… Williaaaam. Yo… sólo os estoooorbaba. Tal vez… deberías… pedirle a él queee te acompañaseeee.

A pesar de la vacilación del alcohol, sus palabras estaban indudablemente cargadas de dolor. Aurora se sintió conmovida.

-Íñigo yo…

Pero él levantó la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

-Déjalo… Lo compreeeendo. Yo esssstoy de más…

-¿Pero qué narices dices? –Aurora se enfadó, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con alguien tan borracho. –Tú y yo somos amigos…

Íñigo se carcajeó ruidosamente.

-Aaaaamigos… -Murmuró después, resbalando lentamente por las cuerdas. Y cayó de culo en la cubierta. De repente se sentía tan cansado… Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, roncando suavemente.

Aurora le miró con cierto fastidio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por lo menos esperaba que al día siguiente el español tuviese una horrible resaca que le hiciera arrepentirse de haber bebido hasta emborracharse... ¡Se lo tendría merecido! Pero, ¿qué les pasaba a los hombres? Primero el exceso de confianza de William y, después, la borrachera de Íñigo. Eran como niños grandes… Parecía que sólo fuesen felices llamando su atención. Pues desde luego, ella estaba deseando desembarcar en tierra firme de una vez por todas y poder preocuparse de cosas más importante que ese maldito ego masculino.

A pesar de todo, antes de bajar de cubierta, le echó una capa a Íñigo sobre los hombros. No quería que cogiese frío.

"Esto lo haces por tu propio bien". Se dijo a sí misma. "Si estuviese enfermo, no podría ayudarte al cien por cien".

No pudo evitar que una pequeña parte se sí misma riera con ironía ante semejante embuste.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Como había prometido, el profesor dio por terminada su investigación al día siguiente. Volvieron a invitar a cenar a Anne y, nuevamente, se acercaron a _El corazón de Elaine_, para disfrutar de su excelente comida.

-¿Y qué ha sacado en claro, profesor? ¿Por dónde empezarán su búsqueda? –Anne sentía cierta curiosidad a su pesar. Fezzik y Rose le habían contado todo sobre su viaje (aunque habían omitido que Íñigo había sido el Pirata Roberts. Nadie necesitaba saber esa parte, por el bien de la leyenda).

Silverian se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Parece ser que tenemos que viajar hacia el norte… A una tierra que llaman la Isla del hielo… Islandia, creo que ese es su nombre. Diversas fuentes sitúan allí el palacio de _La muerte del Mar_.

-Será un viaje largo y complicado... -Dijo para sí Anne, sintiendo cierta envidia. Debía reconocer que todavía echaba de menos sus aventuras en el mar. En cierta manera, le gustaría volver a vivirlas... Pero, ¡era una locura! Ella estaba muy bien dónde estaba, ocupándose tranquilamente de _La Biblioteca de la Perla_. ¡Incluso había empezado a escribir sus memorias! Dejar todo eso para volver a la incertidumbre del mar y sus peligros, era algo absurdo. Cayó en la cuenta de que el profesor había seguido hablando mientras tanto, con ese tono apasionado que dedicaba a todas sus investigaciones y descubrimientos, y se obligó a prestarle atención, desechando sus propios pensamientos.

-... Así que seguramente, y citando a por lo menos cinco fuentes distintas, sea una representación arcaica de un antiguo mito vikingo...

-Papá. -Rose cortó el discurso con delicadeza. -Creo que es muy tarde y debemos irnos. Mañana partiremos al amanecer. Es un largo viaje...

-Por supuesto, Rose... Eumm... Ros -Se corrigió él. Habían decidido que su hija viajaría más cómoda y segura manteniendo el disfraz de grumete. Así que ahora la llamaban así, para evitar sospechas. Pero al profesor le costaba acostumbrarse. Al fin y al cabo, él fue el que le había puesto el nombre al nacer.

-Antes de que os vayáis, quisiera brindar por vuestra aventura... -Se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo Anne. Todos sonrieron mientras alzaban las jarras de Grog rebajado y las hacían chocar sobre la mesa.

-¡Porque todo os salga bien! Mucha suerte... -Dijo Anne solemnemente, antes de apurar el resto de su bebida. "La vais a necesitar, sin duda", dijo después, para sí misma.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

¡Era fantástico sentir otra vez que puedes mover tus extremidades a voluntad!

Valkian levantó las manos y apretó los puños. Luego giró las manos, como para desentumecerlas, y flexionó los dedos lentamente. Su boca se torció en una extraña sonrisa, antes de moverse para hablar:

-De acuerdo. ¡Por ahora es suficiente! -La voz del mago era tan fría como la de su maestra. Tajante y sin admitir réplica alguna. -¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!...

El joven aún tardó un momento en volver a tener pleno control de su cuerpo. No terminaba de gustarle este acuerdo al que había llegado con la sombra. Ciertamente, tenía sus ventajas eso de "cederle" temporalmente el cuerpo, pero no le hacía especialmente feliz eso de estar en sus manos, al menos en parte. Le hacía sentirse demasiado vulnerable y eso no le satisfacía en absoluto.

La sombra pareció leer sus pensamientos, a pesar de que él intentó ocultarlos.

-Joven mago, sólo era una sugerencia para poder ayudarte de manera más efectiva... Así, cuando Excalibur esté en tus manos, podré usarla a través de ti sin problemas.

Valkian asintió. Era cierto, pero seguía sin gustarle. No obstante, a veces, la única manera de ganar era arriesgarse un poco.

Nuevamente, la sombra pareció adivinar lo que tenía en mente, porque siguió hablándole con tono perspicaz.

-Además, me necesitarás... Ya sabes lo que te dijo Hela sobre el misterioso espadachín que ha conseguido Aurora para que le ayude... Dicen que ese Montoya es el mejor espadachín vivo sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Crees acaso que tú podrías vencerle sin mi ayuda?

¡Cierto, no lo había tenido en cuenta! La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo su maestra se había podido enterar de eso. Circe y su discípula Aurora eran dos huesos duros de roer, pero Hela parecía contar con infinitas sorpresas y recursos casi ilimitados. La noche anterior a su marcha, antes de la despedida, había ido a su habitación para hablarle sobre los planes de sus oponentes en la prueba del Aquelarre.

-Pero aunque ese Montoya sea un gran espadachín… -Le había dicho Hela sonriente. -…nosotros contamos con la ventaja de conocer su existencia. Mientras que, ni Circe ni su aprendiz, saben nada de nuestro... ayudante.

Y había señalado a la sombra, que permanecía escuchando en total inmovilidad en un oscuro rincón de la habitación. Valkian lo recordó ahora con total claridad. Debía emplear esta ventaja esencial en su provecho, para ganar, como su maestra siempre le había enseñado. La victoria merecía la pena, costase lo que costase. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba totalmente indefenso. Él era un gran mago y sería capaz de mantener el control, llegado el momento.

-De acuerdo, pero ya sabes quién sigue siendo el jefe... -Consintió finalmente estrechando los ojos con frialdad. -De lo contrario, Hela jamás cumplirá su promesa y tú seguirás siendo una sombra más del reino de los muertos.

-Oh, joven Valkian... totalmente de acuerdo. Sin discusión alguna. ¡Tú mandas! -Se apresuró a murmurar la sombra.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegró de no poder sonreír salvo en su imaginación, porque de lo contrario, seguramente Valkian no se habría quedado tan tranquilo con su aparente sumisión.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Cuando Íñigo despertó, sentía la lengua de esponja y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Se frotó los ojos doloridos, mientras intentaba en vano tragar saliva. No hubo manera, tenía la garganta tan seca como si fuese de barro. Entonces, alguien le tendió una jarra con agua. Él se volvió a medias hacia William, mientras este le hacía un gesto algo impaciente para que cogiese la jarra de una vez. Al final la aceptó y bebió con auténtica ansia, mientras el joven inglés se apoyaba en la borda, junto a él.

-Ayer parece que te pasaste un poco con la bebida... -Comentó irónico.

-¿Tú crees? -Murmuró Íñigo con fastidio, mientras apuraba el resto del agua. Luego se puso en pie trabajosamente y quedó finalmente apoyado al lado de William, intentando evitar que el estómago se revelase más de la cuenta y que sus pies se asentasen lo más firmemente posible, a pesar de sentir mucho más que antes los movimientos de la cubierta bajo ellos. El joven capitán le dio un respiro antes de seguir hablando.

-Hoy os dejaré en tierra. Os he traído hasta aquí, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada más por vosotros, amigo.

Íñigo vaciló antes de hablar:

-Pensé que igual querrías acompañar a Aurora...

William rió con todas sus ganas.

-Íñigo, amigo mío... –Consiguió decir finalmente, al recuperar el aliento. -Te la cedo en exclusiva. ¡Me temo que es demasiado mujer para mí! -Y mientras hablaba, se llevó la mano a la barbilla, que aún tenía dolorida.

Y así, con una última sonrisa, se despidió de su amigo y le dejó preguntándose a sí mismo qué demonios habría pasado la noche anterior.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD: **Tengo entendido que fue Shakespeare en Otelo (acto III) el que llamó a los celos "ese monstruo de ojos verdes, que se divierte con la vianda que le nutre". Supongo que sería porque una parte importante de los celos es sentir envidia hacia alguien que tiene algo que nosotros queremos ¡Y ya se sabe lo que se dice habitualmente sobre "ponerse verde de envidia"!... ja ja ja_

_Y bueno, supongo que ya sabéis a los celos de quién hacen referencia el título, ¿no? _

_Por cierto, me propuse hacer una referencia a Monkey Island en este fic, así que por ello va lo de la posada y el posadero (bueno y el menú: Grog y demás...^_^ je je je)_

_¡Ah! y le dedico el capítulo a Valdemar (Ya sabes tú por qué je je je). ¡Espero que realmente lo hayas disfrutado!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Cirze**_


	10. La espada mágica

**10. La espada mágica**

Esa mañana, Íñigo y Aurora se despidieron del capitán William Drake, en términos amables pero algo fríos, y pisaron por fin tierra Inglesa.

Si durante su viaje en el barco había sido Íñigo el que evitara hablar con Aurora, ahora, que habían desembarcado en su destino, era ella la que permanecía sumida en un obstinado silencio.

A pesar de la insistencia de Íñigo, William no le había querido contar nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos (aludiendo a que lo que pasaba en el camarote del capitán se quedaba en el camarote del capitán) y el español no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a la maga. Así que caminaba a su lado, cada vez más atribulado por sus oscuros pensamientos y su dolor de cabeza, y sintiéndose el hombre más miserable de la tierra.

Además, ¿por qué demonios se había tenido que emborrachar? ¿Acaso no tenía ya bastantes cosas que le hiciesen sentir mal con la situación, para añadir también la resaca? Y encima, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho o dicho la noche anterior. Todo había desaparecido de su memoria a partir de llevar media botella en el gaznate. ¿Y si Aurora no le hablaba porque él dijo o hizo algo inapropiado? Aunque, seguramente no. Para su desgracia, Íñigo sospechaba que la maga había estado muy ocupada con su amigo William… ¡Si tuviese valor para preguntarle sobre eso! Pero, ¿Cómo justificar su interés? Se supone que a él debería darle igual qué había pasado o dejado de pasar… ¡Vamos! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Desde hace un tiempo, había empezado a sentir algo por ella… ¿Para qué seguir negándoselo a sí mismo? Aunque ahora ya daba igual… ¡Maldita sea!

Fue una suerte que Aurora no le estuviese prestando atención mientras caminaban, porque Íñigo suponía que su cara era todo un poema. Y mientras, se sentía cada vez más desgraciado, dando vueltas y más vueltas a su actual situación.

Sin embargo, en cuanto dejaron lo bastante atrás el muelle como para no ver los mástiles de los barcos, ella se detuvo y, volviéndose hacia él, le miró fijamente. Entonces, para sorpresa de Íñigo, habló en los siguientes términos:

-Vamos a hacer que lo del barco no ha sucedido y a empezar de cero, ¿de acuerdo? Y... no quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche… –Entonces extendió la mano hacia él. -¿Te parece bien?

Íñigo la miró, frunciendo el ceño. "¿A qué se supone que se refiere? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el barco?", se dijo a sí mismo con el estómago encogido. Sin embargo, tras un breve instante de duda, decidió que no tenía sentido seguir torturándose. Lo mejor era firmar esa paz que ella le ofrecía, sin hacer más preguntas. Era lo único que le quedaba… Así que estrechó su mano levemente.

Ella sonrió con brevedad. Pero cuando echaron a andar, parecía bastante aliviada. Lo cierto es que se había sentido fatal al ver tan mal al español la noche anterior, totalmente borracho. No quería que Íñigo se sintiese incómodo con ella, aunque no llegaba a comprender lo que le pasaba realmente. ¿Tal vez estaba celoso por su amistad con William? No, seguro que no podía ser eso… ¡Con gusto le habría contado lo que opinaba del capitán inglés, si no se sintiese ligeramente avergonzada! Porque, al fin y al cabo, puede que ella hubiese tenido parte de la culpa en lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el camarote, al aceptar que les trajese en su barco hasta Inglaterra. Por que, seguramente, si ella no se hubiese sentido obligada a ser tan amable con él, tal vez William no se habría tomado esas libertades… Pero, ¿Y por qué el espadachín había estado tan raro durante el viaje? Es más, ¿por qué habrían discutido él y el inglés? Porque estaba segura de que eso estaban haciendo ambos hombres cuando ella entró en el camarote la noche anterior. Seguramente, pensaba Aurora sintiéndose terriblemente mal por ello, también había tenido la culpa de eso. Puede que Íñigo se sintiese en compromiso entre ella y William. Tal vez se había visto forzado a defenderla frente a su amigo inglés o algo así. ¿O quizá lo que le molestó es que ella pareciera hacerle demasiado caso a William, después de todo? Pero eso no tenía sentido... Aurora suspiró, apartando la mente de todos esos molestos razonamientos. Definitivamente, debía admitir que no se le daban bien las relaciones. Sus amistades hasta ahora, habían sido muy limitadas en Ávalón. "Además," Se dijo, sintiéndose furiosa consigo misma. "en estos momento debería tener otras cosas en mente. ¡Cosas más importantes!".

Aún así, al cabo de un rato, se sintió obligada a decirle algo más a su acompañante:

-Puede que no te lo creas Íñigo, pero aprecio mucho tu ayuda en esto… -Comentó con sinceridad, para luego añadir: -Eres un gran amigo.

Él apretó los dientes sintiéndose repentinamente frustrado. Amigos, sí. Pero algo en su interior le decía que con eso no le iba a seguir bastando por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, desechó ese pensamiento, bajó los ojos y asintió.

-Gracias, Aurora. –Murmuró después, aparentemente calmado, mientras el corazón parecía encogérsele en el pecho y se le hacía un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

El barco en el que Fezzik y los demás viajaban había recibido el curioso nombre de _Cangrejo Azul. _Pero aparte de una representación de este molusco en el mascarón de proa, era una embarcación tan vulgar y corriente que apenas quedaba recuerdo de ella en la mente de los que lo veían. Además, para evitar atraer sobre ellos más atención de la necesaria, no viajaban con ninguna bandera conocida. Era casi como un barco fantasma.

Partieron del puerto principal de la Isla de la tortuga a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, tal como habían planeado y viajaron sin ninguna incidencia notable hasta llegar a la costa de Terranova, donde les sorprendió una gran tormenta que les obligó a refugiarse en tierra durante más de una semana.

Fezzik estaba desesperado, aunque se obligaba a permanecer tranquilo. Algunas noches tenía horribles pesadillas en las que Íñigo le pedía ayuda y él no era capaz de acercarse a él para prestársela. Hacía tantos años que estaban juntos que, sin el español, se sentía muy sólo. Lo único que paliaba esos funestos sentimientos era la proximidad de Rose. Por su parte, la muchacha había descubierto que le gustaba navegar. Y a pesar de su aspecto frágil, adoraba las aventuras, por lo que estaba disfrutando tremendamente del viaje. A esto se añadía además que, como su padre pasaba el tiempo encerrado en el camarote entre papeles y notas, ella buscaba con frecuencia la compañía del gigante. Le encantaba que este le hablase de sus aventuras y podía estar oyéndole durante horas. Y también adoraba jugar con él a las rimas. A Fezzik se le daba muy bien rimar, Íñigo siempre se lo había dicho...

Cuando el _Cangrejo_ pudo volver a navegar, emprendieron nuevamente el viaje a la Isla del hielo. Afortunadamente, habían planeado el viaje de manera que llegaron en una época en que el clima no supuso demasiado problema. Desembarcaron en el sur de la isla y el profesor, Rose y Fezzik abandonaron nuevamente el barco, buscando alguna pista sobre _La muerte del mar_. Finalmente, algunos de los aldeanos que encontraron, les hablaron sobre un ermitaño que podría saber algo sobre ese tema. Valnyrd, que así se llamaba este misterioso hombre, vivía en una solitaria cabaña, en un páramo al norte de la isla.

-Tal vez deberías volver al barco... –Le propuso Silverian a Rose. Sin embargo, esta no quiso ni oír hablar del tema.

-¡Fezzik cuidará de mí! -Respondió ella sonriendo al gigante. Este se sonrojó levemente, asintiendo encantado.

Y así, al día siguiente, partieron los tres en busca de Valnyrd.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-Este es el lago, sin duda... -Anunció Aurora señalando hacia delante. Habían coseguido unos caballos para el viaje y les espolearon, bajando al trote la suave cuesta hasta la orilla.

-¿Y ahora qué?... -Preguntó Íñigo contemplando el agua con aprensión. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aurora le miró de reojo sin saber qué decir. Estaba segura de que la Dama del Lago andaba cerca, pero no se le ocurría cómo dar con ella.

-No sé, llamémosla... -Propuso finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Y se echó hacia delante en su montura para gritar el nombre. -¡Nimue! Hemos venido a verte... ¿Dónde estás?

Al principio no pasó nada. Aurora se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sin dejar de mirar hacia el agua fijamente. Pasado un minuto, se llevó las manos a la boca y volvió a gritar su nombre.

-No creo que sea tan fácil... -Murmuró el español con pesimismo, revolviéndose inquieto.

Pero en ese momento, el agua del lago pareció agitarse como formando olas, aunque el aire estaba totalmente en calma, y vieron que emergía lentamente una figura humana del agua. Esta escurrió de su cuerpo y tanto ella como sus ropas se secaron al instante. Obviamente, debía ser cosa de magia. La mujer, pues eso es lo que parecía, caminó por encima de las aguas, y les sonrió enigmáticamente, al quedar inmóvil cerca de la orilla, frente a ellos.

-Por el alma de mi padre... ¡es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! –Musitó Íñigo, que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Sentía que sería infeliz en el momento en que dejase de verla.

Aurora se volvió a medias hacia él, frunciendo el ceño con enfado, pero se obligó a no decirle nada. En lugar de eso, descabalgó y caminó hacia Nimue.

-Soy Aurora, la discípula de Circe. Vengo de Ávalon para que me des a Excalibur. -Exigió sin más. La Dama del Lago la miró unos instantes antes de echarse a reír. Su fina risa sonaba como de cristal, pero tenía un cierto aire burlón que enfureció aún más a Aurora. Así que gritó rabiosa. -¡Si no me la das, te la quitaré!... La necesito y no me iré sin ella.

Nimue renovó sus burlonas carcajadas. Cuando finalmente pareció más calmada, hizo un gesto con la mano, como si se limpiase una lágrima del ojo, y habló por primera vez con su voz cristalina y fría.

-Veo que tu maestra no te ha enseñado a tener respeto por los que son más sabios y poderosos que tú. ¡Eso habrá que arreglarlo, joven maga! -Estrechó sus ojos azules con frialdad y Aurora no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

Pero en lugar de atacarla, como había supuesto que haría, la bella mujer miró hacia dónde estaba Íñigo, aún montado en su caballo.

-Mi querido caballero… ¿No querríais acompañarme a mi palacio, en el fondo de este lago? –Dijo, sonriéndole encantadoramente. Pero Aurora pudo ver un brillo cruel en sus ojos, que la dejó helada.

Íñigo descabalgó al instante y empezó a andar hacia el agua sin hacer caso de Aurora. Era como si la maga no estuviese allí, para él sólo existía la insinuante Nimue.

-¡Íñigo, despierta! –Gritó Aurora con cierta desesperación, al ver que el español se dirigía directo al agua. Mientras, Nimue seguía sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a su presa.

-¡Ahora es mío, joven maga! Y pienso ahogarle, para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores… -Las cortantes palabras de La Dama del Lago estaban llenas de resentimiento y frialdad. Al oírlas, a Aurora no le cupo duda alguna de que Nimue llevaría a cabo su venganza sin vacilar. Así que avanzó desesperada hacia Íñigo para detenerle, ahora que el agua había empezado a lamerle las botas.

-¡Íñigo, por favor!… ¡DESPIERTA! –Insistió, agarrando al español por los brazos y agitándole con brusquedad. Pero los ojos de este seguían como nublados y lucía una plácida y tonta expresión de somnolienta felicidad. Así que, aún cogido por Aurora, siguió andando lentamente hacia el interior del lago, arrastrándola también a ella.

Una vez más, la cruel risa de Nimue llegó a los oídos de la desesperada Aurora.

-Yo que tú le soltaría. Al menos, si no quieres ahogarte con él… -Comentó fríamente La Dama del lago.- ¿Sabes que mi hechizo fue efectivo incluso con el gran mago Merlín?... ¡No sé cómo vas a evitarlo tú, que apenas eres una aprendiz! –Finalizó en tono despectivo.

Aurora se sentía cada vez más desesperada. Algo había oído en Ávalón, sobre la aventura de Merlín con esta peligrosa mujer. Se decía que, a pesar de ser un mago muy poderoso, había caído en sus manos como si se tratase de un chiquillo indefenso. Al final, el propio Aquelarre hubo de intervenir en su favor, para que Nimue consintiera en liberarlo de su hechizo… ¿Cómo podría ella romper ahora el que atrapaba a Íñigo? Pero... ¡No podía permitir que le pasase nada malo!

El agua ya les llegaba por encima de las rodillas a ambos, mientras Aurora intentaba arrastrarle fuera, sin éxito. Entonces, la maga actuó a la desesperada.

"¡Ahora o nunca!", se dijo a sí misma. Y abrazó al español para darle un beso en la boca.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Dos días después de que el _Dragón_ de William tocase tierra en Inglaterra, llegaba, casualmente al mismo puerto, un pequeño velero. El sombrío joven que viajaba en él hizo sus pesquisas y se enteró, con evidente disgusto, de que la joven y el espadachín español se le habían adelantado.

Valkian se volvió rabioso hacia la sombra.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –Murmuró con fría desesperación.

La sombra avanzó levemente hacia él y pareció hacerse más negra y corpórea.

-Puede que no consigan a Excalibur…

Valkian sonrió irónico, a su pesar.

-¡No cuentes con ello! Seguro que Aurora tiene muchos recursos…

Entonces la sombra pareció volverse hacia su espalda.

-Pues habrá que informarse... ¿Sabes mago?, estar muerto tiene sus ventajas. Puedo ir a espiarles y así te podré decir qué ha pasado. Espérame aquí…

Y, simplemente, se desvaneció delante de los ojos de Valkian, como si nunca hubiese existido.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

De todos, no sólo de los magos, es sabido el poder mágico que posee el amor. De hecho, el amor verdadero puede incluso traer a los hombres de la muerte… El propio Íñigo lo había comprobado con Westly, hace años.

Y un beso es la representación más perfecta de la magia de ese amor. No era sólo cosa de los cuentos que, gracias a los besos, las ranas se convirtiesen en príncipes y las bellas durmientes despertaran, después de más de mil años de malos sueños.

Aurora sabía eso. Y también, que no quería perder a Íñigo por nada del mundo… Así que le besó en los labios, sintiendo que el mundo podía detenerse en ese instante.

-¡QUÉ HACES! –Gritó furiosa Nimue, a su espalda.

Al principio, Íñigo se quedó totalmente quieto. Pero luego, como dejándose llevar, la rodeó también con sus brazos. El beso entre los dos pareció durar eternamente.

Cuando por fin separaron sus labios, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, aún enlazados con los bazos.

-¿Has… has vuelto? –Preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Sí. –Respondió él, algo vacilante. –Eso creo.

Ella le sonrió con infinito alivio.

Entonces oyeron que alguien aplaudía a su espalda y se volvieron los dos hacia Nimue. La Dama del Lago aún conservaba su fría sonrisa, pero ahora había algo más en sus ojos, que era difícil de interpretar. Quizá se tratase de reconocimiento hacia Aurora. O sólo sorpresa, por no haber conseguido salirse con la suya finalmente.

-¡Enhorabuena, joven aprendiz! Puede que esto sea divertido, después de todo… - Y sin añadir nada más, se arrojó al agua del lago con un grácil salto, desapareciendo rápidamente en sus profundidades.

-¡Maldita sea!… -Aurora se separó de Íñigo para seguirla, pero este alargó la mano intentando detenerla.

-¡Espera!… ¡Te ahogarás ahí dentro! –Sus palabras estaban teñidas de temor.

-No te preocupes… Recuerda que soy maga. –Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole con ánimo. Después, apretó su mano brevemente, antes de volverse hacia donde había desaparecido La Dama y saltar a su vez al agua, tras ella.

-Volveré enseguida… -Fueron las últimas palabras que llegaron a los oídos de un confundido y temeroso Íñigo. El español ni siquiera salió del agua. Se quedó mirando ansiosamente hacia la superficie del lago, intentando captar cualquier cosa que pasase bajo sus aguas. Sentía el estómago encogido y su garganta parecía haberse estrechado tanto, que era incapaz de hacer sonido alguno y, mucho menos, de tragar saliva. Sólo podía pensar en ella. Y en el miedo que le daba perderla…

Nunca supo a ciencia cierta cuánto estuvo esperando, consumido de ansiedad, a que Aurora saliera del agua. A Íñigo le parecieron años.

Pero, finalmente, vio que el agua se agitaba levemente ante él y una mano sacaba una espada algo herrumbrosa. Y detrás de esta, vino Aurora, que era la que la estaba sosteniendo. Parecía que la joven maga estuviese totalmente extenuada. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia él, pero antes de llegar a su lado, tropezó y cayó. No obstante, Íñigo consiguió sostenerla, antes de que tocase el agua. Aún así, ella se las arregló para seguir agarrando fuertemente la empuñadura de la espada y no dejarla caer.

-¿Estás bien? –Quiso saber Íñigo intranquilo, mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra él. -¿Te ha herido esa mujer?

Aurora sonrió con infinito cansancio, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, tan sólo consiguió murmurar con vacilación:

-Lo hemos conseguido… Ahora, necesito… descansar. –Y entonces se desmayó. Íñigo la sostuvo cuidadosamente en sus brazos y la alzó para llevarla a la orilla. A ella y a la espada que había conseguido arrebatarle a Nimue.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-Como temías Valkian, ellos han conseguido la espada… Pero no veo por qué, cuando llegue el momento, no podemos arrebatársela.

La voz susurrante confirmó sus peores temores, pero también, sus propias esperanzas. Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de quitarles la espada a Aurora y a ese espadachín que le acompañaba.

-En la guerra todo vale, para conseguir la victoria. –Dijo Valkian con frialdad, mientras sonreía. Y lo cierto es que era tremendamente difícil ganar a quién estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por proclamarse el campeón. Su maestra se lo había enseñado hace años. –Esto sólo nos ha ahorrado el esfuerzo de arrebatarle a Nimue la maldita espada. ¡Incluso deberíamos estarles agradecidos, de que nos hayan evitado la molestia!…

Y se echó a reír, mientras, su sombrío compañero le miraba en completo silencio. Pero en su mente, acompañó al joven mago con unas frías carcajadas que adelantaban su propio y cercano triunfo personal.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:** Os confieso que me costó bastante escribir la primera parte de este capítulo, en la que tanto Íñigo como Aurora, intentan aclararse a sí mismos sus propios sentimientos... ¡Espero que no haya quedado demasiado liado! (Bueno, en realidad algo de lío sí, pero un poquito je je je... ¡Porque es exactamente como ellos se sienten en ese momento!)_

_Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido esta declaración de amor en plena regla por parte de Aurora?... Es curioso que, a veces, no confesemos nuestros sentimientos hasta que nos vemos forzados a ello, ¿eh? Je je je _

_De todas maneras, nadie ha dicho que todo vaya a ser fácil para ellos a partir de aquí… ¡La vida no es un camino de rosas, ni siquiera cuando estás enamorado! (Y si no, que se lo digan a Westly y Buttercup… O peor, ¡A Romeo y Julieta!) ^_^_

_Por cierto, todo mi agradecimiento a Valdemar: tanto por seguir esta historia desde el principio y mandarme unos magníficos Reviews (¡que sepas que me animan un montón!), como por ser, a su vez, una gran escritora y creadora de historias... ¡Y a mí, me encanta leerlas! je je je_

_Y una mención especial a Ginevre: Amiga mía, cuando leas este capítulo, espero que estés bien y animada... ¡Un beso enorme (de oso) y mucha energía positiva para ti!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo..._

_**Cirze**_


	11. Tras la pista del Cambiante

**11. Tras la pista del Cambiante**

Íñigo estuvo velando el sueño de Aurora durante casi dos días. En ese periodo, la joven permaneció sin conocimiento, despertando breves momentos para beber algo y volviendo a caer dormida casi al instante. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Íñigo la cuidó sin apenas separarse de su lado.

Ya anochecía, el segundo día desde su enfrentamiento con Nimue, cuando finalmente, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada pensativa del español.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó este, mientras se acercaba a ella con la cantimplora. Aurora se incorporó y bebió ansiosamente, antes de sentirse capaz de hablar. Y entonces, le respondió con una sonrisa radiante:

-¡Lo conseguimos, Íñigo!... Tenemos a Excalibur.

Él también sonrió, mientras le tendía la espada. Durante su vela, el español la había limpiado y bruñido, tal como le había enseñado a hacerlo su padre cuando apenas era un crío, antes del hombre de seis dedos, antes de la venganza... Ahora, esa herrumbrosa espada que había conseguido sacar del lago, era magnífica y brillaba a la luz de la hoguera como si fuese un rayo de la misma luna.

-Es magnífica, ¿verdad? -murmuró Aurora, mirándola asombrada.

Íñigo asintió mientras suspiraba. Le habría encantado que su padre hubiese conocido aquella espada. Estaba totalmente seguro de que el maestro espadero habría quedado maravillado con semejante acero.

-Gracias por cuidarme. -Terminó diciendo Aurora mientras le devolvía a Excalibur. Íñigo se encogió de hombros levemente, como para quitarle importancia.

-Gracias a ti, por evitar que me ahogase en el lago... -Murmuró después, dejando la espada en el suelo y acercándose, para sentarse junto a ella al lado del fuego.

-Aurora... -Siguió diciendo entonces, con un susurro. Ella le miró de reojo. - Lo que pasó... -Se interrumpió sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

-Nos besamos... - Dijo ella, rememorando el momento.

-Fue tan... extraño. Yo sólo podía ver a esa mujer en el lago y me parecía la criatura más fantástica de la tierra. Quería ir con ella, aunque tuviese que hundirme en el lago como una piedra para conseguirlo... -Continuó Íñigo, estrechando los ojos. Sintió que la maga le agarraba la mano con suavidad. -Y entonces, sentí tus labios y de pronto... ¡Fue como si me despertara de un mal sueño!

La miró directamente. Ella todavía sonreía.

-Yo sólo sabía que no quería perderte, Íñigo. -Le confesó Aurora, levantando la mano hacia su rostro para acariciarlo con suavidad, notando sus antiguas cicatrices. Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola con adoración. Pero entonces, algo ensombreció su mirada.

-Yo... En el barco... Pensé que tú y William... Nosotros éramos sólo amigos. Cuando dijiste lo de empezar de cero, yo supuse... –Íñigo enrojeció. Los confusos pensamientos acudían a sus labios y él les daba voz, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar esos paradójicos sentimientos. Aurora le puso el dedo sobre los labios, con suavidad, para que guardase silencio.

-Shhhh... -Todo empezaba a cuadrar en la mente de la maga. -Así que por eso estabas tan raro en el barco. Porque pensabas que William y yo... ¡Estabas celoso!

-Yo... -Íñigo se revolvió, incómodo.

-Y por eso te emborrachaste como un idiota...

El español bajó los ojos avergonzado.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que no probaba el alcohol? -Consiguió decir al fin, con tono de culpablilidad. -Le había prometido a Fezzik, por el alma de mi padre, muerto y vengado, que jamás volvería a emborracharme.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose una vez más muy miserable. Pero ella se inclinó para besarle lentamente en los labios.

-Da igual... -Susurró después con calidez en su oído, mientras se acurrucaba contra él. -Ahora eso ya no importa, Íñigo.

"Supongo que no, después de todo", se dijo el español mientras sonreía, sintiéndose en esos momentos el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Habitualmente en la isla de Ávalon, los magos no seguían nunca la prueba. En realidad, sólo les importaba el gran final y quién consiguiera antes el objetivo fijado: El que llegase a las playas de Ávalon con el objeto que habían designado, sería el ganador del puesto en el Aquelarre. Ni más ni menos.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que, en esta ocasión en particular, Circe y Hela no tuviesen un interés especial en sus respectivos aprendices y, por tanto, les siguiesen la pista con detenimiento.

Así que la maga griega supo en detalle lo que había pasado junto al lago de Nimue. Aurora había conseguido la espada mágica antes que Valkian, lo que les concedía una clara ventaja para enfrentarse a la siguiente prueba, pero más les valía no confiarse. El aprendiz de Hela no se rendiría fácilmente, de eso estaba segura. Y también de que él y su maestra escondían algún As en la manga para intentar ganar, costara lo que costara: Hela siempre había sido una mujer inflexible.

En cuanto a lo de Íñigo Montoya, la verdad es que eso le sorprendió a Circe: Nunca imaginó que él y Aurora pudieran terminar sintiendo algo, el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, esperaba que eso fuese algo más con lo que contar a su favor, llegado el momento. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por su parte, Hela no se dejó engañar por las aparentes circunstancias adversas. La sombra en persona le comunicó los planes que tenían de robarles la espada a sus oponentes. Sin embargo, también tuvo cuidado de no hacer mención alguna sobre el acuerdo al que había llegado con el joven Valkian para poseer su cuerpo llegado el momento, y luchar así contra Grendel con ayuda de Excalibur. No hacía falta que la semidiosa supiese los detalles. Al fin y al cabo, lo que a ella le interesaba únicamente era la victoria, costase lo que costase conseguirla...

**XXXXoooXXXX**

La guerra de Florin contra Guilder no había hecho más que comenzar.

Ambos países habían cerrado sus fronteras y se preparaban para la que sería una larga lucha de la que sólo saldría un vencedor.

Y es que, después de tantos años, sólo uno de los dos reinos podía conseguir la ansiada victoria, para así acabar de una vez por todas con ese enfrentamiento, constante y agotador, que venían manteniendo desde hace demasiados años.

El rey Humperdinck acababa de ser coronado, ya que su anciano padre había fallecido apenas una semana antes del comienzo oficial de la guerra. En la corte de sus enemigos guilderianos, se comentaba irónicamente cuán beneficioso había sido para el antiguo príncipe, haber obtenido su corona antes del inicio de la guerra. Ahora ya no tenía traba alguna para poder hacer lo que más disfrutaba en su vida: dar caza a sus enemigos. Que estos fuesen un reino entero, no tenía ninguna importancia para el nuevo rey florinés. ¡Por fin iba a hacer realidad sus sueños de guerra contra sus vecinos! Y en cierta manera, Buttercup había sido la responsable de ello, aunque no como él había planeado... No obstante, el destino tiene esas cosas: que a veces los planes no llegan a resultar mal del todo, aunque no salgan bien en absoluto.

Y además, ese maldito Westly en persona comandaba los ejércitos de Guilder... ¡Sin duda, el destino era bondadoso con él! Ya que, al fin y al cabo, le concedía la oportunidad de vengarse de esa sabandija presumida, por haberle engañado en su propia noche de bodas.

En estos términos meditaba el recién nombrado rey, ante el gigantesco mapa de guerra que había sobre una mesa frente a él, cuando sintió un escalofrío que le hizo volverse.

Al principio pensó que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero entonces se fijó en que las sombras a su espalda, junto a la ventana, parecían moverse misteriosamente, como por voluntad propia.

Si Humperdink hubiese tenido menos sangre fría, sin duda habría gritado aterrado, cuando una extraña y oscura silueta empezó a caminar hacia él. Pero, en lugar de eso, el rey agarró con rapidez un puñal de su cinturón y lo arrojó con la puntería experta del cazador que era, acertándole de pleno.

Y aunque tampoco gritó, el rey florinés sintió que se le helaban las entrañas al ver cómo el arma pasaba a través de la oscura figura, como si esta no estuviese realmente allí.

-¡Magia negra! –Murmuró apretando los dientes y sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Sería cosa de esa bruja de Noreena de Guilder?

-No temáis, rey Humperdink. –La sombra habló con un susurro, deteniéndose frente a él como un infausto fantasma. –No he venido a haceros daño alguno. Sólo a ofreceros mí ayuda para derrotar a Guilder.

-¿Quién… Qué eres? –Consiguió decir el monarca florinés sin que le temblase demasiado la voz.

-Digamos que vos y yo, fuimos amigos…. Cuando yo estaba vivo, claro… ¡No creo que me hayáis olvidado tan pronto!

Quizá fue por el tono de la voz o por la postura que insinuaba la sombra, pero Humperdink supo al instante con quién estaba hablando.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Aurora disimuló la espada mágica, envolviéndola en unas telas, porque no les convenía que llamase la atención. Luego la guardaron entre el equipaje y emprendieron el camino hacia la costa.

-No hay nadie que viaje más que un gitano. –Había dicho Aurora con confianza. –Ha llegado el momento de que pidamos ayuda a la familia de mi madre para encontrar a Grendel.

Así que la joven conducía ahora a Íñigo a la famosa Corte de los Gitanos para pedir ayuda a Lucio, su abuelo, que aún era el rey.

Mientras hacían una breve pausa para comer algo, en un tranquilo claro junto al camino, Íñigo quiso informarse sobre su próxima gran prueba:

-Háblame de ese tal Grendel… La verdad es que me suena el nombre, pero no consigo ubicarle…

Aurora tragó saliva y bajó los ojos, aparentemente preocupada.

-Bueno, han compuesto un famoso poema sobre él y su enfrentamiento contra el mago guerrero Beowulf… Tal vez lo hayas oído alguna vez. –Íñigo asintió, sin estar del todo seguro. –La verdad es que no son más que cuentos. Las cosas no sucedieron del todo así…

Y le relató lo mejor que pudo lo que todos los magos sabían sobre Grendel, _El Cambiante_.

Aparentemente, en su juventud, había sido un brillante mago de Ávalón, al que incluso se le ofreció pertenecer al Aquelarre sin pasar la prueba. Pero el joven y ambicioso Grendel aspiraba a mucho más que eso y rechazó el puesto, abandonando la Isla de la magia para ir en busca de más poder y conocimientos, aunque estos estuviesen prohibidos. Así que, durante años se fue haciendo más y más poderoso, sí, pero también más oscuro y malvado. Y también se enamoró… Parece ser que lo que el poema épico identificaba como su madre, era en realidad una extraña mujer a la que conoció en sus viajes. Ella era una especie de hechicera demoniaca. No, aclaró Aurora ante la mirada dubitativa de Íñigo, esa mujer no pertenecía a Ávalon, en absoluto.

-Verás Íñigo, la magia de Ávalon no es mala. No es lo que se conoce comúnmente como "magia negra"… Puede que algunos magos y magas de allí no sean demasiado partidarios de la bondad absoluta, como Hela… Pero todo tiene sus límites. Hace siglos, Oberón, el creador de Ávalón y su primer rey, decidió que las criaturas mágicas debían tener su lugar en el mundo. Así surgió la isla, para encarnar ese hogar para la magia… Y desde su creación, se vetó a los magos que perteneciesen allí determinados poderes, considerados como "oscuros". Pero ese tipo de magia fue la que aprendió a manejar Grendel… Desde entonces, estuvo desterrado de Ávalon. Y con mayor motivo cuando se lió con esa diablesa. Nadie sabe en realidad mucho de ella. Ni su nombre, ni nada…

-¿Y lo del tal… Biorf?

-Beowulf… Se trataba de un mago guerrero bastante poderoso, no de un héroe, como se dice de él… Parece ser que se empeñó en construir un castillo en unas antiguas tierras que habían pertenecido a sus antepasados y, mira por dónde, la ciénaga dónde vivía entonces Grendel estaba allí mismo. Así que me imagino que tuvieron sus más y sus menos… Al final, Beowulf le retó a una especie de duelo mágico, para que se fuese de allí.

-¿Y quién ganó? –Quiso saber Íñigo, inquieto por su súbito silencio.

-Beowulf… Pero por muy poco. Y salió verdaderamente malparado. No sé muy bien si fue durante el enfrentamiento o por una especie de venganza de la misteriosa mujer que vive con Grendel cuando le ganó, pero el mago Beowulf perdió casi todos sus poderes. Y hay quién dice que desde entonces está algo mal de la cabeza… Desde luego, lo que sí es seguro, es que no volvió a ser el mismo. Yo le vi una vez, al poco de llegar a Ávalon… ¡Y la verdad es que no tenía muy buena pinta!

Aurora miró a Íñigo con un encogimiento de hombros. No podía evitar confesarlo: Grendel la aterraba… Pero si quería conseguir su objetivo de llegar a pertenecer al Aquelarre, no había otra manera: ¡Tendría que enfrentarse a él y vencerle!

-¿Y para qué la espada? –Preguntó Íñigo, intentando apartar los funestos pensamientos de la cara de Aurora.

-Según la leyenda, el mago Grendel se ha convertido en una especie de monstruo invencible, con una piel tan dura que ningún arma le puede herir… Excepto…

-¡Déjame adivinar! Excepto una espada mágica, como Excalibur.

Íñigo sonrió, mientras Aurora asentía. Después, ambos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que ella carraspeó levemente:

-No puedo obligarte a venir conmigo, sabiendo lo que nos vamos a encontrar… Ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido. -Terminó diciendo, sin poder evitar un cierto temblor en su voz.

Íñigo la miró con sorpresa. Pero luego movió la cabeza, negando con rotundidad:

-Antes no pensaba abandonarte, Aurora… -Extendió la mano hacia ella para posarla en su brazo con calidez.- ¡Y ahora, todavía menos!... Además, necesitarás un experto espadachín para manejar a Excalibur, ¿no? –Y sonrió ampliamente.

En esos momentos, además de todo lo que sentía hacia el español, ella experimentó una enorme gratitud.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

La sombra se estaba convirtiendo para Valkian en una incalculable ayuda para obtener información de sus oponentes.

La capacidad de esta de pasar totalmente inadvertida, tanto de día como de noche, así como su talento para trasladarse grandes distancias al instante, le habían convertido en la mejor forma de espiar a Aurora y al español. Sin duda, se estaba ganando con creces que Hela cumpliese su promesa de traerle de vuelta a la vida, cuando regresasen a Ávalon victoriosos. Porque, no le cabía duda alguna a Valkian, él iba a ser el ganador.

Sonrió, mientras miraba pensativo hacia las dos lejanas figuras a caballo que estaban siguiendo. Apenas se inmutó cuando oyó que le susurraban al oído.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? Si van a la Corte de los Gitanos… En caso de que nos descubran, no creo que seamos muy bien recibidos.

Valkian hizo un gesto con la mano, como si apartase a un molesto mosquito, mientras contestaba:

-Nosotros iremos donde vaya la espada. Además, ya que la han conseguido por nosotros, ¡qué hagan el trabajo completo! Ellos averiguarán dónde se esconde Grendel y, entonces, nosotros les robaremos la espada para enfrentarnos a él…

-¿Y por qué no dejar que ellos le venzan también? ¿Por qué quitarles la espada, si podemos arrebatarles la caja directamente?...

-¡Eso no sería honorable! –El tono de Valkian había sido glacial. Sin duda, eso también lo había aprendido de su maestra. Pero la sombra no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente.

-¿Y es más honorable que les sigamos y que les arrebatemos la espada? –Susurró con ironía.

Valkian frunció el ceño, sintiéndose terriblemente enfadado por la insinuación:

-¡Hay un límite!… -Masculló tajante.

No deseaba conseguir el premio sin haber luchado por él. Además, su maestra no lo aprobaría. Incluso para Hela era necesario librar las batallas más importantes, las más peligrosas… Pero si para llegar a ellas se podía tomar un atajo, ¿quién podía negarse? Valkian, desde luego, era un joven muy práctico en ese sentido. Siempre lo había sido.

La sombra guardó silencio. No quería remover más las aguas. Después de todo, le venía bien que las cosas salieran de esa forma… Porque, para llevar a cabo sus planes, necesitaba a Valkian... O mejor, necesitaba su cuerpo.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Valnyrd, el ermitaño, resultó ser más difícil de localizar de lo que habían supuesto. Encontraron su cabaña, pero él no estaba allí. Le buscaron durante días, sin hallar rastro alguno de él… Y cómo vivía en un desolado páramo, no había a quién preguntar sobre su paradero.

Al tercer día se desató una terrible tormenta de nieve y a ellos no les quedó otra que refugiarse en la cabaña abandonada, reuniendo cuanta leña les fue posible, para aguantar, hasta que mejorase el tiempo y pudiesen regresar al barco.

A esas alturas, Fezzik se encontraba totalmente desesperado. La pista que habían seguido hasta ahora les había conducido a un camino sin salida. Y mientras, quién sabe dónde y en qué estado se encontraría el pobre Íñigo. El gigante miraba los oscurecidos cristales con una tristeza infinita, soltando de vez en cuando desolados suspiros.

-No te preocupes, Fezzik. Le encontraremos. –Oyó junto a él. Cuando se volvió hacia Rose, esta le dirigió una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa que pareció aligerar algo de la carga de su atribulado espíritu.

-Pero… -Razonó el gigante pesaroso. -¿Y si esa mujer le ha hecho daño? No me perdonaría que le pasase algo… ¡Íñigo es mi mejor amigo!

Rose se sentó a su lado y le agarró con delicadeza el gigantesco brazo.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre me decía que podemos saber si la gente que nos importa está bien… Lo notamos aquí. –Y extendió la mano para posarla en el fuerte pecho de Fezzik, justo encima de su corazón.

El gigante notó una especie de agradable calor allí donde le tocaba con sus dedos, como si la mano de ella le estuviese transmitiendo esa acogedora sensación.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre, Rose? –Preguntó, encandilado por sus bellos ojos.

Ella suspiró, antes de contestar con voz triste:

-Murió hace muchos años. Yo todavía era una niña. Desde entonces, mi padre cuida de mí… Y yo de él.

-¡Lo siento mucho!… -Se apresuró a confirmar el gigante.- Mis padres también han muerto. Hubo una plaga terrible y… - Guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos con tristeza. No le gustaba hablar de aquello.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Fezzik. –Aseguró Rose inclinando la cabeza en su hombro. –¡Yo no sé si podría aguantar que le pasase algo a mi padre! Sé que a veces puede ser un hombre difícil, pero es todo lo que tengo…

Desvió la vista hacia el profesor, que estaba, como siempre, enterrado en papeles y libros, ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba.

-¡No digas eso, Rose!… También me tienes a mí. –Dijo el gigante poniendo la mano delicadamente sobre su brazo. Ella le miró, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida, pero Fezzik se apresuró a explicárselo.

-Cuando mis padres murieron, yo me quedé terriblemente sólo… Pero después conocí a Íñigo y, a partir de ese momento, él se convirtió en mi familia… Y luego, también conocí a Westly y a Buttercup. Desde entonces, siempre me he sentido acompañado.

Rose asintió sonriente.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Y le abrazó, sintiendo la seguridad de que él siempre estaría a su lado, pasase lo que pasase. -Gracias Fezzik. -Le besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. El gigante se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, pero sonrió encantado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, sentados uno junto a otro, mirando los dos hacia la ventana, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y qué te dice tu corazón sobre Íñigo, Fezzik? -Preguntó de pronto Rose con un susurro.

Él la miró pensativo, antes de contestar con solemnidad.

-Que él está bien...

Y cuando Rose le sonrió, como si pudiese iluminar la habitación con ese mero gesto, Fezzik sintió que se derretía por dentro. Entonces, cogió con cuidado las manos de la chica y la miró de frente mientras murmuraba:

-Yo… quisiera… -El gigante iba a decir "besarte", pero en ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta de la cabaña, interrumpiéndole.

Y los tres se volvieron, para mirar con aprensión a la figura enorme y rodeada pelo blanco que entró en el interior como una tromba.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Cuando les condujeron hasta su lujosa tienda, Lucio miró con detenimiento a la mujer que era su nieta.

Veía que tenía los ojos de su padre, pero, en lo demás, le parecía estar viendo otra vez a su hija Alba. Casi no pudo evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

Cuando, años antes, Lucio se enteró del destino que esta y su yerno habían sufrido a manos de ese maldito Guido Vizzini, le habría matado sin dudarlo. Pero su hija Alba, que le conocía bien, se adelantó, mandándole una carta para pedirle que dejase las cosas como estaban. Por el bien de la pequeña Aurora y de la corte entera de los gitanos. Nadie habría entendido lo justo de su venganza y no convenía exaltar aún más los ánimos.

Así que Lucio tuvo que quedarse sin poder hacer nada, y contemplar desesperado cómo su querida Alba y el hombre al que amaba, eran cruelmente separados de su hija y despojados de sus posesiones, para que todo acabase en las manos del despreciable ser que les había tendido la trampa.

Aquello fue terrible para él. Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa… Le había dado su palabra a Alba de que no se inmiscuiría.

Años después, cuando supo que Alba y Enio habían muerto en su encierro, sintió como si él mismo hubiese perecido. Sin embargo, una vez más, su hija se había adelantado a su propia reacción. Antes del final, Alba escribió una vez más a su padre, solicitándole un juramento, su última voluntad: Que jamás les vengaría, ni le haría daño alguno a Guido Vizzini. Y que, si le era posible, cuidaría de su nieta, aunque fuera en la distancia.

Y así fue: Lucio no tocó ni un solo pelo de la cabeza a ese despreciable Guido Vizzini. Aunque su atormentada alma se liberó de parte de su peso, al saber que el traidor había caído en una de sus propias trampas.

Y siempre se preocupó de saber que Aurora estaba bien. Pero, hasta ahora, nunca había visto a su nieta en persona.

-Abuelo. –Le saludó ella con cierta incomodidad, haciendo una reverencia. La verdad es que no sabía bien cómo dirigirse a ese hombre, que era el padre de su madre, pero también el rey de los gitanos.

Lucio se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella, para quedar a su lado. A pesar de su edad, el rey gitano aún era un hombre alto y fuerte, con ojos oscuros que parecían atravesarte cuando te miraban, así que Aurora no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada por él.

No obstante, ese incómodo sentimiento desapareció por completo, en el momento en que Lucio la abrazó con cariño.

-Aurora, al fin puedo conocerte… Eres tan parecida a ella. –Y se echó a llorar, con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

Tras ese íntimo momento, vinieron las presentaciones y las explicaciones de su presencia allí.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! –Aseguró Lucio. –¡Es lo menos que podría hacer!

Aurora le sonrió agradecida.

-Hoy mismo mandaré mensajes a todos los campamentos gitanos, a ver si alguien sabe algo de Grendel. Pero, mientras recibimos noticias, espero que aceptéis mi hospitalidad. –Dijo Lucio con una sonrisa, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su nieta y mirando también a Íñigo.

Ambos asintieron con gratitud. Y durante los siguientes tres días, se convirtieron en los huéspedes de honor del campamento que formaba la corte de los gitanos. Aurora aprovechó ese tiempo para conocer mejor a su abuelo y preguntarle todo cuanto se le ocurrió sobre su madre y su padre.

Una tarde estaban hablando de ellos, sentados ante la tienda de Lucio, mientras ambos miraban a Íñigo practicar ejercicios de esgrima con Excalibur. Según había dicho el español, quería acostumbrarse a la espada antes de tener que utilizarla en un duelo contra Grendel.

-Tu padre y mi hija eran jóvenes y estaban profundamente enamorados… Por eso les dejé marchar juntos. –Le estaba explicando Lucio.

Entonces, el rey gitano guardó silencio un momento, antes de comentar, como de manera casual:

-Vosotros dos, me recordáis mucho a ellos…

Aurora se volvió hacia él con sorpresa. No esperaba que su abuelo lo hubiese notado. Él hombre sonrió con picardía:

-¡No olvides que tu magia viene por parte de nuestra rama de la familia!… Y aunque no fuese capaz de leerlo en tu corazón, lo vería en tus ojos, querida. O en los suyos… ¡Los ojos siempre reflejan lo que siente el alma de las personas!

La chica notó que se había ruborizado. Pero en el fondo, se sentía feliz de poder hablar con alguien de sus sentimientos. Así que le contó a su abuelo cómo estos habían surgido, poco a poco, hasta que el episodio en el lago de Nimue, los había llevado a su inevitable (y feliz) conclusión.

Lucio apoyó la mano en el hombro de su nieta y le sonrió con calidez.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, como en su día me alegré por tus padres… El español parece tan buena persona como lo fue Enio. Y me consta, que nadie amó a mi hija más que él.

-¡Gracias, abuelo! –Dijo ella, abrazándole encantada.

Y después de estas confidencias, se dedicaron a contemplar con admiración los ejercicios de entrenamiento de Íñigo.

La llegada de un mensajero les interrumpió: ¡Por fín había noticias sobre Grendel! Le habían localizado en un apartado paraje del norte de Noruega...

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:** Bueno, pues ya está toda la carne en el asador, en lo referente a la relación de Íñigo y Aurora. ¡De hecho, ya es oficial! ^_^ je je je  
_

_Y además he aprovechado para rescatar antiguos personajes, como Lucio. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro con su nieta! (Vale, no se habían conocido en persona hasta este momento pero, para él, como si no fuese así, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, se había informado siempre de cómo estaba y todo eso)._

_Y además, una escena tierna entre Fezzik y Rose, porque me parece que esta parejita despierta interés… Je je je (A mí también, no creáis que no) XD_

_Bueno, de momento me despido. Pero tranquilos, que no será hasta dentro de mucho XD ji ji ji  
_

_**Cirze**_


	12. En la boca del lobo

**12. En la boca del lobo**

Ya no tenía sentido alargar más el juego del gato y el ratón con Aurora y su ayudante. Ahora que sabía dónde encontrar a Grendel, Valkian no le veía ninguna ventaja a mantenerse a la zaga de esos dos, cuando podía conseguir ponerse por delante de sus oponentes con facilidad.

Así que, en medio de la noche, se escurrió entre las tiendas gitanas, confundiéndose con las sombras de tal manera, que sorprendía hasta a su oscuro aliado que era una de ellas. Nadie salvo Hela lo sabía, pero su aprendiz había sobrevivido robando comida y bolsas con monedas, antes de descubrir sus poderes y llegar a la isla de Ávalon. Valkian había sido un verdadero virtuoso del robo. Y esas habilidades no se olvidaban con facilidad.

Nadie notó su presencia ni le vio meterse cuidadosamente en la tienda que ocupaba el español. La suerte, además, pareció estar de su parte, pues no había nadie dentro. Íñigo y Aurora estaban participando en un banquete de despedida que había organizado el rey de los gitanos en su honor.

Valkian sonrió con frialdad, mientras cogía la espada envuelta en telas y la ocultaba bajo su capa oscura. Quería evitar que algún reflejo sobre la superficie metálica, pudiese llamar la atención de alguien y delatar su presencia.

Y así, tan silencioso como había entrado en el campamento, Valkian salió de él, con Excalibur oculta bajo su capa. Se había salido con la suya... ¿De quién era ahora la ventaja?

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-¡Se la han llevado!... -Gritó desesperado Íñigo, tan pronto como descubrió el robo de Excalibur.

Todo el campamento buscó señales de ella o de su ladrón, pero no hallaron sino algunos rastros difuminados que de nada les sirvieron. El que la había sustraído de la tienda, era un ladrón consumado.

Aurora no tenía duda de que Valkian estaba detrás del robo. ¡Habían sido tan estúpidos al confiarse!

-¡Ahora sólo nos queda seguirle para intentar arrebatársela!... -Dijo rabiosa, antes de decir con total y absoluta determinación. -¡O también podemos ir directamente en busca de Grendel y esperar llegar hasta él antes que ese maldito traidor! Creo que esa es nuestra mejor opción...

Lucio empalideció al oírla.

-¡No! Sería una locura enfrentarse al monstruo sin tener la espada mágica... -Dijo, sujetando firmemente el brazo de su nieta.

Pero Aurora parecía desesperada.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Se lo debo a mi madre!

Lucio apretó los labios ante la mención de su hija muerta, pero se mantuvo firme:

-Si Grendel acaba con vosotros, tampoco podrás cumplir tu palabra...

Aurora bajó la cara, sintiéndose desolada y vencida. Su abuelo tenía razón.

Durante unos dolorosos segundos, todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Pero... ¡Aún hay otra posibilidad! -Las palabras del rey gitano llegaron hasta ella como un soplo de aire fresco. Levantó la vista hacia él. Lucio siguió hablando, mirando directamente a los ojos a su nieta:

-Para atacar a Grendel, necesitáis UNA ESPADA MÁGICA,-Razonó él, remarcando cada palabra. - pero no necesariamente, tiene que ser Excalibur.

La maga alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Tal vez todavía había esperanzas?

-¿Y tú… sabes dónde podría encontrar una espada mágica? -Preguntó anhelante, alzando las manos hacia su abuelo. Lucio la sorprendió, sonriendo con picardía:

-Más cerca de lo que piensas...

Y entonces, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia Íñigo, señalando la espada de su padre, que le colgaba del cinto.

-¿Cómo te hiciste con esta espada, querido amigo?

El español frunció el ceño, asombrado.

-Mi padre, que era maestro espadero, la fabricó hace años para un hombre que le mató por no querer pagar su precio. Entonces yo me quedé con ella y juré usarla para vengarme de su asesino...

-¿Lo conseguiste? -Preguntó Lucio seriamente.

Íñigo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Puedo...? –Inquirió después Lucio, señalando la espada. El español la desenvainó con veneración y se la tendió cuidadosamente al rey de los gitanos, que la sujetó delicadamente, admirando cada detalle con ojo crítico.

-¡Es magnífica!... -Dijo sonriendo.

-Por desgracia, no es mágica... -Empezó a decir el español, pero rectificó al ver la mirada divertida de Lucio. -¿O sí?

El rey gitano le devolvió la espada, asintiendo con sencillez.

-Te diré que el alma de tu padre vive en este acero, mi querido espadachín... Y eso, le confiere... ciertas cualidades mágicas.

Íñigo miró la espada en sus manos, sin poder evitar sentir cierta incredulidad. Pero, poco a poco, su corazón se iluminó ante esas palabras. ¡El alma de su amado padre, vivía en la espada! Entonces, siempre había estado a su lado, y había podido tomar su justa venganza cuando Íñigo mató a ese condenado hombre de seis dedos. Sin duda, el alma de su padre estaba en paz desde entonces...

-Padre... -Murmuró, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la brillante empuñadura, que sujetaba casi con reverencia.

Aurora sintió de pronto que el acero parecía cantar. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no hubiese sido capaz de verlo hasta ese momento?

-El destino tiene una forma curiosa y algo enrevesada de hacer las cosas, querida Aurora. -Dijo entonces su abuelo, mirándola sonriente. -¡Tal vez por eso, os ha reunido a Íñigo y a ti! Para que, juntos, completéis esta misión con éxito, a pesar de las dificultades.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS SOIS Y QUÉ HACÉIS EN MI CASA!

La voz atronó, como rebotando en las paredes de la pequeña cabaña y todos temieron que el techo se les cayese encima. Pero nada ocurrió.

La figura entró, cerrando la puerta tras él y se despojó de las pieles de oso blanco que lo cubrían. Ahora ya no parecía tan gigantesca. Aunque era casi tan alto como Fezzik, el hombre que les miraba con gesto huraño mientras se calentaba las manos en la chimenea encendida, era mucho más delgado.

Fezzik decidió decir algo, para romper la tensión del incómodo encuentro.

-Hubo una tormenta y nos refugiamos aquí para no morir de frío. Yo me llamo Fezzik, ella es Rose y, ese hombre de ahí, es su padre, el profesor Silverian.

El extraño les miró uno por uno, todavía con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, ya no gritó, sólo fue algo brusco.

-¿Y puede saberse qué demonios hacéis vosotros tres por estos desolados parajes?

-Buscamos a alguien. Se supone que vive aquí… Su nombre es Valnyrd. ¿Le conocéis? –Contesto Fezzik.

El hombre le miró y, de repente, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tú no eres demasiado inteligente, grandullón… ¡Claro que Valnyrd vive aquí y claro que le conozco!… ¡SOY YO!

-Qué suerte hemos tenido, entonces… -Dijo Fezzik sonriendo, sin tomarse mal lo que había dicho de él. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que, a veces, le costaba un poco pillar las cosas.

-No tanta suerte como yo… -Confesó finalmente el hombre, consiguiendo dejar de reír. – ¡Siempre es agradable que alguien encienda el fuego y te caldee la cabaña, mientras estás fuera cazando! He de confesaros que volver a un sitio caliente por una vez, es un cambio fantástico…

-Y decidme, -habló Rose junto al gigante, con la mejor de sus sonrisas. –¿Habéis venido además con hambre de esa cacería?

Ante esa mención, los ojos de Valnyrd se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud.

Mientras compartían una deliciosa cena, le contaron al ermitaño la razón de su búsqueda: Averiguar cómo llegar hasta _La Muerte del mar._

-Y bien… ¿Podréis ayudarnos?

Valnyrd rechupeteó la cuchara con evidente placer, mientras asentía pensativo.

-Pues lo cierto es que sí… Pero os va a costar algo caro, me temo.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Se despidieron al día siguiente de Lucio y partieron hacia dónde estaba Grendel, para enfrentarse a él. Íñigo seguía sintiendo una cálida alegría cuando tocaba su espada, sabiendo que el alma de su padre habitaba en su interior.

-Tened mucho cuidado, Aurora. -Murmuró el rey gitano, apretando contra sí a su nieta. Ella sonrió confiada, mientras le respondía.

-Tranquilo, abuelo. Todo irá bien... Ya sabes, lo que dijiste anoche del destino.

Luego, Lucio le tendió la mano a Íñigo. El español se la estrechó con calidez.

-Eres un gran espadachín, amigo mío. El mejor que he visto. Y un hombre valiente. Sin duda, podrás ayudar a Aurora a derrotar a Grendel.

Íñigo carraspeó, sintiéndose algo incómodo por los cumplidos. Luego, Lucio le atrajo hacia sí, para abrazarle con amistad y decirle unas palabras al oído. Aurora no pudo oírlas, pero vio claramente cómo se le cambiaba la cara al español. A pesar de la sorpresa que demostraba, asintió mientras le respondía algo al gitano, también murmurándolo quedamente en su oído, para que nadie más le oyese. Lucio sonrió, mostrando su aprobación y palmeó los hombros de Íñigo, antes de soltarle.

-Marchad pues... ¡Y espero que vengáis por aquí a visitarme, cuando hayáis llevado vuestra aventura a buen término!

-¡Cuenta con ello, abuelo! -Aurora le besó en la mejilla y, luego, montó en su caballo ágilmente. Íñigo y ella abandonaron la corte de los gitanos, mientras Lucio, aún sonriente, les seguía con la mirada hasta que les perdió de vista.

-Sé que lo harás, español... Eres un hombre de honor y cumplirás tu palabra. -Musitó entonces el rey de los gitanos, como hablando para sí, mientras se volvía hacia su tienda para entrar en ella.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Habían cabalgado durante todo el día, alejándose con rapidez del campamento gitano, y tan sólo se habían concedido unos breves descansos, hasta que se había hecho tan de noche y tan oscuro, que apenas podían distinguir el camino para seguir cabalgando. Entonces habían salido del sendero, atando a sus caballos para que no escaparan durante la noche y descargando los fardos, y habían montado su improvisado refugio aprovechando la protección de unas rocas que formaban una especie de cueva natural, algo apartada del camino. Reunieron algunas ramas secas, para tener un acogedor fuego durante la noche y, luego, se sentaron a descansar y comer algo junto a la hoguera. Finalmente, se tumbaron uno junto a otro, lo más cómodamente que pudieron, estirando con gratitud las doloridas piernas y tapándose con las mantas.

Aurora apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Íñigo, para poder oír los latidos de su corazón. El español le rodeó con sus brazos, suspirando feliz al sentirla a su lado.

-Venga, dímelo. -Pidió Aurora de pronto, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad. -Por favor... ¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo cuando nos despedimos?

Íñigo carraspeó, removiéndose incómodo. Pero se sentía incapaz de negarse. Y sobre todo teniéndola así, entre sus brazos.

-Tu abuelo me preguntó si te haría feliz... -Terminó confesándole.

Aurora sonrió. Era la misma pregunta que Lucio le había hecho a su padre hace años, antes de consentir que se casase con su madre y se la llevase lejos de su lado. Giró levemente la cabeza, para mirar al español a la cara.

-¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

A pesar del resplandor amarillento de las llamas, Aurora pudo ver claramente como Íñigo se ruborizaba:

-Le dije que sólo podía darle mi palabra de honor de que cuidaría de ti e intentaría hacerte feliz con todas mis fuerzas.

Y miró a la maga a los ojos, torciendo los labios en una tímida media sonrisa que a ella le pareció encantadora.

-No me cabe duda alguna de que lo harás muy bien, Íñigo. –Sentenció finalmente, mientras sonreía con picardía y se acercaba más a él para besarle.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Y en ese mismo instante, mientras Íñigo y Aurora se besaban, no demasiado lejos de allí, Valkian se movía entre los árboles, con la reluciente Excalibur en su mano, dando estocadas al aire.

El joven contenía el aliento mientras sentía que sus extremidades se movían con fluidez por sí mismas. Para él era como si estuviesen dormidas. Se sentía incapaz de darles orden alguna de hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera podía pararse. Incluso le parecía que los pulmones respirasen por sí mismos, concentrados en aspirar profunda y regularmente, para que el ejercicio no le hiciese perder el aliento. Era una sensación terriblemente perturbadora. Odiaba sentirse un invitado en su propio cuerpo. De pronto notó que volvía a sentir sus brazos y sus piernas. La sombra ya no tenía el control. Bajó los brazos, apoyando la pesada espada en el suelo.

-Saldría mejor si no opusieses tu voluntad, joven Valkian. Además, sería mucho más fácil para los dos. No tendremos muchas oportunidades frente a Grendel si no me dejas hacer mi parte...

Valkian se mordió el labio sin querer volverse hacia la sombra que sentía a su espalda. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Pero le costaba horrores quedar tan indefenso. Se rebelaba contra su falta de control de manera inconsciente.

-Sí, lo sé. -Reconoció finalmente. -Adelante, probemos otra vez...

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Varias semanas de viaje llevaron a Aurora y a Íñigo hasta su objetivo.

La oscura entrada de la cueva dónde se decía que vivían _El Cambiante_ y su extraña compañera, les pareció una boca abierta dispuesta a devorarles. Desechando esos inquietos pensamientos, la maga dio varios pasos decididos hacia delante, dejando a su espalda los caballos atados a un árbol, con todo el equipaje. Si todo salía bien, volverían a buscarles para emprender la vuelta a Ávalon, con la caja que escondía Grendel. Y si no… Bueno, si no salían de la cueva, daría igual lo que pasara con los equipajes y los caballos. Estaba segura de que lograrían soltarse y escaparían de allí…

Sintió que Íñigo caminaba a su lado, con la mano cerca de la empuñadura de su espada. Notaba al español en tensión, preparado para desenvainar con rapidez y enfrentarse a cualquier peligro. Le dirigió una última mirada agradecida, antes de entrar en la cueva. ¡Pasara lo que pasara, la aventura había merecido la pena, sólo por conocerle!

Cuando habían caminado tanto dentro de la cueva que apenas podían ver la luz del exterior, se detuvieron ante dos gigantescas galerías que parecían dividir la cueva en dos mitades.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Musitó Íñigo junto a Aurora. -Como con Nimue… ¿Le llamamos?

-No sé si nos conviene demasiado captar su atención… -Respondió Aurora, sintiendo la boca seca.

Pero al final no importó, porque Grendel les encontró igual…

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Valnyrd les contó la manera de llegar hasta _La muerte del mar_.

En realidad, la única forma que había de hacerlo era simple, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco desagradable. Lo que había que hacer, básicamente, era morirse…

Rose abrió los ojos aterrada.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¡Entonces es imposible!…

-¡No creáis! –Aseguró el ermitaño sonriendo. –No tanto. Sólo hay que _morir un poquito_…

-Y decidme, -Se interesó el profesor Silverian. -¿Cómo puede uno _morirse sólo un poquito_?

-¡Hombre, pues como su propio nombre indica, _estando algo vivo_!… Pero creo que tenéis nuevamente suerte, amigos... -Comentó el ermitaño con voz animada. -Será cosa del destino, que está de vuestro lado.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso? -Preguntó Rose lentamente, sintiendo una repentina aprensión por la respuesta que podía recibir.

-La mayoría de las personas, no pueden _morir sólo un poco_... ¡Tienen tan poca vida dentro, que simplemente se mueren! -Entonces Valnyrd se volvió sonriente hacia Fezzik. -Pero tú, mi gigantesco amigo... ¡Seguro que tienes espacio para _mucha vida_ ahí dentro!

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Valkian miró furioso hacia las nerviosas monturas que caracoleaban frente a él, tirando ansiosamente de los nudos que les ataban a un árbol.

-¡No puede ser! Han llegado antes que nosotros… Pero, están locos, enfrentándose a Grendel sin tener a Excalibur. ¡Les matará!

La sombra pareció encogerse de hombros.

-En el fondo, eso a ti te beneficia… ¡Menos problemas de competencia!

Valkian negó levemente mientras desmontaba y ataba a su caballo junto a los otros. Apenas había dado dos pasos hacia la cueva, cuando llegó hasta él lo que parecía una especie de horrible silbido que le heló la sangre. Los caballos se encabritaron violentamente y tuvo que apartarse de ellos con rapidez, para que no le arrollasen al salir al galope tras romper las cuerdas que les sujetaban.

-¡Mierda! –Murmuró con pesar. –Ahí va mi caballo…

La sombra volvió a encogerse de hombros:

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso después, joven mago…

Tenía razón. Lo del caballo era lo de menos. Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes a las que hacer frente.

-¿Estás preparado? –Murmuró la sombra junto a él. Valkian asintió. Ya estaba algo más acostumbrado a esa sensación de lejanía de la realidad cuando la sombra tomaba el control. No en vano, lo habían practicado cada noche de su viaje, una y otra vez. Seguía sin gustarle, pero ya no se rebelaba de manera inconsciente, como al principio.

La boca de Valkian se torció en una fría sonrisa y desenvainó a Excalibur antes de entrar en la oscura cueva.

También llegó ante la intersección, pero no tuvo problemas para elegir. El horrendo silbido sonaba por la izquierda y hacia allí encaminó sus pasos, decididos pero cuidadosos.

Al poco de doblar un recodo, vio que había una claridad amarillenta justo enfrente de él. El gigantesco pasadizo se iba estrechando algo más, hasta convertirse en una especie de pasillo de piedra muy alto y estrecho, de cuyas paredes colgaban una especie de antorchas verdosas que apestaban al arder.

"Por lo menos, se ve algo… ", pensó Valkian irónico.

Y oyó una risita en su cabeza. Era otra de las cosas que tenía compartir su cuerpo con la sombra: De alguna manera, podía captar sus pensamientos de una manera más directa, casi como si fuesen los suyos.

Ahora ya no se oía el silbido, este se había convertido en una especie de jadeo que se multiplicaba horriblemente por el eco de la cueva. Siguió andando hasta que el pasillo desembocó en una gruta gigantesca, llena de extrañas formaciones pétreas y cristalinas que brillaban espectralmente, iluminadas por cientos de velas y antorchas de llamas verdosas, similares a las del pasillo.

"Vaya ¡Qué acogedor!... ". Una vez más, la fina ironía destelló en sus pensamientos, haciendo soltar una carcajada mental a la sombra. Pero enseguida dejó de bromear, cuando vio lo que se arrastraba por el fondo de la cueva.

Era un ser gigantesco, de piel algo grisácea y alas correosas. Parecía un dragón, con grandes garras y una especie de pico curvo, similar al de algunas aves de rapiña. La luz verdosa hacía brillar su piel aceitosa, dándole apariencia de algo asqueroso, como de barro sucio. Ese monstruo dejó de moverse un momento y Valkian pudo ver, empequeñecidos por su gran tamaño, a Aurora y al hombre que le acompañaba, frente a él. Íñigo Montoya, recordó su nombre de repente, aunque no era consciente de haberlo sabido… O a lo mejor, no era cosa suya, sino de la sombra, se sorprendió razonando. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir ese hilo de pensamiento, mientras su mano apretaba la empuñadura de la espada y empezaba a andar hacia delante, hacia el monstruo.

-¡Eh, Grendel! ¡Deja a esos infelices y enfréntate a mí! –Gritó su voz, mientras Valkian se encogía en su propia mente. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?", le gritó a la sombra. "¡Nos matará!"… "Habla por ti, yo ya estoy muerto", se formó en su cabeza con una claridad asombrosa. Pero al mismo tiempo, supo con inexplicable certeza que la sombra no quería que muriese, y por eso, le dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia.

Grendel, E_l Cambiante, _recibía por algo ese sobrenombre. Al volverse hacia él con curiosidad, Valkian vió como esa especie de barro del que se formaba su piel iba cambiando de color y textura, mientras parecía encogerse y ser devorado por sí mismo. Al final, ante él quedó un hombre alto y musculoso, con la piel más pálida que había visto nunca, y cuyos iris parecían ser de humo gris, recordando extrañamente al tono de la piel del dragón.

-¡Qué suerte! –Dijo entonces Grendel con una voz profunda y fría, mientras sonreía espantosamente. –¡Más visitas para mí!… ¿Tú también quieres mi caja?

Y sus ojos brillaron rabiosos por un momento.

-Sí. –Dijo simplemente Valkian. "Entre otras cosas", pensó la sombra, dentro de la cabeza del joven mago, para su sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?...

Y sosteniendo con ambas manos a Excalibur, la alzó ante Grendel. La espada brillo y él estrechó los ojos con desagrado.

-Es curioso. Hacía tiempo que no veía una espada mágica… ¡Y resulta que hoy veo dos! –Gruñó _El Cambiante_ con irónica frialdad.

"¿¡Dos!", los pensamientos sorprendidos de Valkian y de la sombra se superpusieron en su cabeza. Entonces dirigió los ojos hacia sus oponentes: El español, ese Íñigo Montoya, tenía una espada en la mano, que también brillaba frente a Grendel. "¡Es la espada de su padre!", pensó la sombra, sin que Valkian fuese capaz de comprender qué significaba aquello.

-¡No importa!… Puedo enfrentarme a los tres sin problema. ¡Si queréis la caja, tenéis que vencerme! - Finalizó Grendel sin dejar de sonreír. Y su cara se ensanchó, cuando cambió de forma una vez más. Ahora parecía un monstruoso pulpo gigantesco, que se arrastraba por el suelo mientras agitaba violentamente sus tentáculos en todas direcciones.

-¡Cuidado! –Grito Íñigo alzando la espada para herir uno de esos apéndices, que salió disparado hacia él. Aurora, a su espalda, se agachó a tiempo. Efectivamente, la espada de Íñigo sí que parecía atravesar sin problemas la piel del monstruo. Así que quedaba demostrado que era mágica y, por tanto, efectiva para enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, el problema es que había demasiada piel que atravesar.

-¡Nunca le venceremos, si no está en una forma más manejable! –Gritó Aurora. Íñigo no pudo responder. Estaba ocupado intentado que ambos sobrevivieran.

Por su parte, Valkian también estaba ocupado con su ración personal de tentáculos. El joven veía a través de sus propios ojos cómo sus brazos se movían a gran rapidez, haciendo cortes y tajos con la espada sobre la piel grisácea del monstruo, y mientras, las piernas acompañaban cada movimiento como en una danza.

Aurora de repente vio algo en la periferia de su ángulo de visión, como si alguien se hubiese movido allí, y se volvió para enfocarlo con claridad. Una extraña figura vestida de blanco se había escurrido, entrando velozmente en un pasadizo que había allí. ¿Quién sería? ¿Tal vez esa misteriosa esposa de Grendel? Y entonces, guiándose por su intuición, tomó una decisión. Corrió hacia el pasillo y fue tras ella. La verdad es que no sabía bien cuál era su plan, se dedicaba a improvisar.

Íñigo y Valkian empezaron a cansarse. Afortunadamente parecía que Grendel también. No en vano, había sido herido. Así que cambió de estrategia: atacar desde el aire. Se dividió en dos partes y cada una de ellas, tomó la forma de un enorme y horrible pájaro grisáceo, que aleteó para tomar altura hasta el techo de la caverna. La transformación les dio un breve respiro a Valkian y a Íñigo, que se replegaron hacia las paredes para proteger su espalda. Entonces fue cuando Íñigo se percató de que Aurora no estaba. Miró temeroso hacia ambos lados, pensando que podía haber sido herida sin que él se diese cuenta, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Antes de poder hacer más, un desagradable grito agudo que descendía hacia él desde arriba, le obligó nuevamente a centrar toda la atención en su enemigo.

Mientras, Aurora iba siempre un paso por detrás de la mujer, corriendo por el laberinto de pasillos de la gigantesca cueva. Llegó a temer que la verdadera intención de que esa maldita fuera perderla allí, pero, por fin, al volver una esquina, la halló de pie, frente a ella, respirando con dificultad para recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera.

Al principio pensó que estaba equivocada por la poca luz que había en el pasillo. Pero tras parpadear con asombro, debió reconocer que esa mujer que creía haber visto y a la que había seguido hasta allí, era en realidad una niña. Una niña de nubosos ojos grises y piel pálida. Pero ahí acababa el parecido con el ser monstruoso que era Grendel.

-Padre se enfadará conmigo cuando sepa que fui a espiar a la cueva. –Dijo ella, mientras rompía a llorar. –Por favor, ¡no le digas que me has visto!

Aurora alzó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Padre? ¿Acaso esa misteriosa mujer con la que vivía Grendel no era su mujer, sino su hija?

La maga caminó hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarla.

-No te preocupes... Grendel, es decir, tu padre… no se enfadará. Yo soy Aurora. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Ella sollozó, intentando calmarse, mientras asomaba desconfiada los ojos por detrás de sus pálidas manos.

-Me llamo Norna. –Reveló finalmente, como avergonzada.

-Encantada de conocerte. –Le dijo Aurora, con una sonrisa. La pequeña también sonrió, tímidamente.

-Por favor… –dijo después Norna. –¡No le hagáis daño a mi padre!

Mientras, en la cueva principal, después de una lucha sin cuartel, Íñigo y Valkian habían puesto en serios problemas a Grendel. Ambos hombres mantenían acorralados a los seres con apariencia de lagartos humanoides, en los que se habían convertido finalmente aquellos pajarracos horribles.

El joven mago sonrió una vez más, mientras levantaba a Excalibur dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia al que estaba frente a él, pero un grito le detuvo.

-¡Valkian, no! No le hagas daño... –Aurora entró en la cueva desde un pasadizo lateral. Agarraba la mano de una niña pálida que caminaba vacilante a su lado, pero en cuanto esta vio a su padre herido a los pies de Valkian, se soltó y echó a correr hacia él, abrazándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aurora, ¿quién es ella? –Quiso saber Íñigo, bajando la espada, para permitir que su oponente también se acercara, para abrazar a la llorosa chiquilla.

-Es Norna, la hija de Grendel. –Explicó ella, mientras las formas de los monstruosos reptiles grises cambiaban y se iban uniendo en una sola para convertirse nuevamente en la de Grendel, sin dejar de abrazar a su hija con fuerza.

-Pequeña traviesa. Te dije que no vinieses a espiar… ¡Podía haberte pasado algo! –Murmuró El Cambiante, besando la frente de Norna con un cariño infinito que a todos les asombró, viniendo del que se suponía era un engendro infernal. Pero estaba claro que las leyendas no habían sido del todo exactas con Grendel y su vida familiar.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

-¡Esto es absurdo! –Comentó fríamente Valkian, aún con Excalibur en la mano. –Me da igual quién sea nadie, ¡yo quiero la caja!

Grendel le miró desde el suelo, arrodillado ante él como estaba.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó finalmente, poniéndose en pie apoyado levemente en su hija, pues tenía bastantes heridas ocasionadas por las espadas mágicas durante el enfrentamiento. –Os la daré. Dije que lo haría si me vencíais… Y lo habéis hecho. ¡Me temo que me estoy haciendo viejo para esto!

Así, ayudado por Norna, caminó hacia una de las paredes de la sala y, presionando sobre una piedra determinada, esperó hasta que se descorrió una pared. Al otro lado parecía haber un gran tesoro compuesto por las cosas más variadas: Coronas, joyas, monedas, armas… Grendel cogió una pequeña caja dorada y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Aquí la tenéis…

Entonces surgió un nuevo problema. Valkian y Aurora se miraron fijamente, poniéndose uno frente al otro.

-Sólo puede haber ganado uno. –Dijo él con frialdad.

-¡No pienso cederte la caja!… Primero nos robaste a Excalibur y, después, llegaste aquí a luchar en segundo lugar.

El joven mago, estrechó los ojos, mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo, hagamos un duelo…

-¿De magia? ¡Acepto! –Confirmó Aurora apretando los puños. Pero entonces él, que seguía mirándola sonriente, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Un duelo… de espadas mágicas.

-¿Qué? –Aurora le miró con incredulidad. –¡Yo no sé manejar una espada, Valkian!… "¡Y no me explico cómo sabes tú!", pensó luego para sí.

-Tú no… ¡Pero él sí! –Dijo el mago extendiendo la espada Excalibur hacia Íñigo, que permanecía por detrás de Aurora sin saber bien qué narices estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres… pelear contra Íñigo con la espada? –Le preguntó Aurora incrédula, sólo para confirmar que no había entendido mal. Valkian asintió, aún señalando al sorprendido español con su espada.

-¿Que decís? –Exigió saber el joven mago.

-¡Lo haré! –Aceptó Íñigo resuelto, dando un paso adelante.

Aurora se volvió hacia él, negando con la cabeza. No le gustaba nada el cariz que había tomado la situación. Algo no estaba bien ahí, y ese _algo_ le daba muy mala espina. Pero Íñigo le puso la mano en hombro y se inclinó para besarla levemente.

-Te conseguiré la caja, lo prometo… -Dijo, sonriendo confiado, mientras movía el cuerpo, estirándolo, para desentumecerlo ante el inminente duelo.

-¡Ten cuidado, Íñigo! Esto… No me gusta. Valkian está... ¡raro! -Murmuró la maga, encogiéndose con un escalofrío involuntario, mientras miraba al, repentinamente inmóvil, joven.

Y es que, mientras ellos hablaban, la cabeza del joven mago se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla. La sombra había conseguido el control más absoluto, dejándole relegado a ser un simple observador. "No te preocupes, Valkian… ¡Te conseguiré la caja!", Le aseguró. Pero él intentó por todos los medios revelarse. Aquello no estaba bien. "No. ¡Para!... ¡Soy mago, no un espadachín!". Una risa fría resonó en su mente. "Tú no, pero yo sí… Por eso me querías, ¿no es cierto? No te preocupes, soy el mejor. El español no tendrá oportunidad. ¡Pienso destrozarle!" Valkian quiso detenerle, pero no lo consiguió. "¿Qué dices?... ¡No! ¡No le hagas nada! Esto no está bien…" Pero la sombra ignoró al que era el verdadero propietario del cuerpo y se hizo dueña absoluta de la situación.

Valkian oyó resonar en sus oídos su propia voz, cuando su cuerpo se puso en posición para el duelo:

-¿Empezamos ya?

Íñigo asintió y se separó de Aurora, colocándose también en posición de ataque, con el arma enarbolada ante él:

-Cuando quieras... -Dijo sonriente.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:** Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo, pero me he despachado a gusto._

_Y atentos, que este ha sido sólo un aperitivo para lo que viene en el próximo capítulo je je je_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Cirze**_


	13. El Duelo

**13. El duelo**

Pero antes de ver cómo se desarrolla el duelo entre Íñigo Montoya y Valkian (o mejor, de Íñigo con la sombra misteriosa, que al fin y al cabo, es quién está "al mando" del joven mago), deberíamos ir no demasiado lejos de la cueva de Grendel, de Noruega a Islandia, al interior de una pequeña cabaña en medio de una violenta tormenta... ¡De acuerdo!, no es que Noruega e Islandia estén la una junto a la otra. Pero al fin y al cabo, sólo están separadas por algo más de 1.400 kilómetros (o, lo que es lo mismo, aproximadamente 880 millas) y desde luego, están bastante más cercanas que, por ejemplo, España y Australia (¡que distan una de otra la friolera de 15884.42 kilómetros! O, diciéndolo de otra manera, 9870.14 millas), ¿no sé si me explico?...

Bien, pues justo en el mismo instante en que Valkian (la sombra) ha propuesto hacer un duelo, Fezzik ha aceptado que le maten, pero _sólo un poquito_...

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Rose estaba aterrada. Tuvo que sentarse en un banco, ya que las rodillas le temblaban violentamente:

-¡Es una locura, Fezzik! Esto no puede salir bien...

El gigante le sonrió con placidez, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Lo hago por Íñigo. Sé que él lo haría por... - Se calló cuando vió que ella lloraba. Entonces extendió la mano y le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla con delicadeza. -No te preocupes por mí, Rose... ¡Todo saldrá bien!

-¿Seguro? -Quiso saber ella, hipando desconsolada.

-¡Claro que sí! Estaré de vuelta en un rato... ¡Te lo prometo!

La confiada sonrisa del gigante la hizo dejar de llorar.

-Te estaré esperando. Por favor, Fezzik, no tardes. –Y le dio un beso en la boca que dejó a todos los presentes (incluido a él) totalmente sorprendidos. Pero ella no hizo ningún otro comentario, sólo se levantó y se dirigió a Valnyrd.

-¿A qué esperáis, Señor? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

El interpelado consiguió cerrar la boca, abierta por la sorpresa, y se dirigió al gigante alzando un pequeño tubo hacia él.

-Este brebaje es un derivado de la Yocaína que yo he conseguido destilar y purificar. No os matará como el veneno original… Al menos no os _matará totalmente._ O eso creo… -Esto último no lo dijo en alto, sino que lo murmuró para sí. –Es mejor que os sentéis en el suelo para tomároslo.

Fezzik así lo hizo. Después, asintió muy serio y cogió el pequeño recipiente que le tendía el ermitaño, bebiéndose su contenido de una sola vez. No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. ¡Aquello sabía horrible!

-Pensé que la yocaína no sabía a nada… -Comentó con un escalofrío involuntario. –¿Cuándo creéis que me hará efec…

Y se cayó hacia atrás sin poder terminar la frase, golpeando la cabeza con las tablas del suelo ruidosamente.

-¡Fezzik! –Gritó horrorizada Rose, corriendo hacia él. Valnyrd ya estaba arrodillado a su lado y tenía la oreja pegada a su musculoso pecho, para comprobar los latidos del corazón.

-¿Cómo está? –Inquirió el profesor acercándose a ellos. Su hija, mientras tanto, le había puesto a Fezzik unas telas dobladas debajo de la cabeza, a modo de almohada improvisada, y le acariciaba el rostro ceniciento con infinita delicadeza.

Valnyrd se incorporó y miró hacia el profesor y su hija con una sonrisa encantada:

-Sí, ya está _casi muerto_… ¡Seguro que la _Muerte del Mar_ no tardará mucho en venir a por él!

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Y ya que estamos de viaje por el mundo, hagamos otras dos paradas más antes de volver a Noruega, al interior de la cueva dónde está a punto de iniciarse un terrible duelo con espadas mágicas…

La primera parada será en la frontera de dos reinos que actualmente están en guerra, en la cubierta de un gran barco que espera, preparado para la batalla, con todos los cañones cargados y las velas prestas a desplegarse a la menor señal de su capitán.

_El Orgullo de Florín _era uno de los cuatro barcos más veloces de este reino, junto con _La Gloria de Florín, La Alegría de Flórin_ y_ La Fuerza de Florín._ El propio príncipe, perdón… ahora es el rey Humperdink, les había puesto el nombre cuando aún era un joven heredero, obsesionado por la caza, la conquista y las riquezas. Cómo veréis no es que fuese particularmente ingenioso siendo un niño… En fin, sea como fuere, estas eran las cuatro embarcaciones más veloces del reino de Florin, aquellas que hace una eternidad el propio Humperdink le había prometido enviar a su entonces prometida, Buttercup, en busca del amor verdadero de esta, el pirata Roberts… ¿Os acordáis?

Pues, como os decía, _El Orgullo de Florín_ se mecía en las apacibles aguas del canal que separaba las dos naciones enfrentadas, totalmente preparado para la batalla. Y en su puente de mando, junto al capitán, se erguía orgullosa la figura del recién nombrado soberano del país Florinés.

Humperdink esperaba pacientemente. Era un consumado cazador, así que sabía que la paciencia es una virtud necesaria y bastante útil para dar caza a cualquier presa, sea un ciervo, un león, un hombre o, incluso, un país.

-Mi prínc… -Empezó a hablar el capitán, antes de darse cuenta de su gran error y carraspear violentamente, esperando que Humperdink no decidiese tenerlo en cuenta. Este no pareció haber escuchado nada, así que el capitán continuó hablando, con más cuidado esta vez. –Mi rey… Las tropas ya han desembarcado en las playas de Guilder. También hemos mandado la partida de asesinos y espías a los Acantilados de la Locura, tal como nos pidió. Pero les está llevando demasiado tiempo escalarlos, me temo…

Humperdink alzó los ojos hacia él y el capitán sintió que se le secaba la garganta al instante.

-Capitán, no quiero excusas, sino resultados. Me consta que hay gente que ha sido capaz de escalar esos acantilados… ¿Acaso me estáis diciendo que nadie en mi bello y amplio país es apto para hacerlo?

Dejó en el aire sus últimas palabras, como si fuesen un cuchillo en la garganta del hombre frente a él. Este apenas fue capaz de hacer más que mascullar millones de disculpas aterrorizadas.

-Bien… -Continuó el rey, haciendo caso omiso a sus explicaciones. -Informadme pues cuando los espías y asesinos estén en su puesto.

La cabeza del hombre casi rozó las maderas de la cubierta, cuando el tembloroso marino se dobló completamente en una exagerada reverencia.

-Y capitán… -Añadió fríamente Humperdink antes de que este se alejase de él. –Si volvéis a confundiros entre rey y príncipe…

Dejó ahí la frase, inconclusa, suspendida y congelada frente a su atemorizado subalterno, todavía más amenazadora que la anterior. Temblando violentamente y con la espalda tan doblada como si se hubiese roto de hacer reverencias, el capitán abandonó el puente de mando lo más deprisa que se lo permitieron sus estremecidas piernas. Humperdink sonrió fríamente para sí mismo. "Muchas veces, la mente de estos seres inferiores es capaz de elaborar los más horribles castigos, sin necesidad de tener que pensarlos uno mismo", se dijo con satisfacción.

Además, pronto podría invertir su capacidad de hacer daño y aterrorizar en sus verdaderos enemigos: el reino entero de Guilder y su maldita soberana Noreena, ¡esa bruja calva!

Y por supuesto, lo que más disfrutaría: Hacer todo el daño posible a esa maldita zorra de Buttercup y a su condenado amante, Westly.

¡Oh, cómo disfrutaría haciéndoles sufrir a ambos lo indecible, para vengarse de lo que le hicieron ellos en el pasado!

"¡Nadie se burla de mí!", pensó con una rabia salvaje. Pronto, su mejor aliado estaría de vuelta con lo que le había prometido y, entonces, ambos obtendrían lo que más deseaban en este mundo: ¡Una justa y total venganza!

Como veis, la situación en este aparentemente calmado canal está a punto de saltar por los aires. Pero, por ahora, dejemos al rey Humperdink relamiéndose anticipadamente con sus futuras victorias y vayamos a otro lugar, también rodeado por el agua del mar.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Nuestra segunda y última parada, antes de volver al duelo de Íñigo y Valkian (la sombra), es en una isla en la que ya hemos estado antes. No puedo deciros exactamente dónde se encuentra porque, cómo ya sabréis, la mágica Ávalon se mueve a voluntad por todos los mares del mundo…

Allí hay dos mujeres a las que nos convendría hacer una pequeña visita, porque dentro de poco verán cómo las personas que más les preocupan en este mundo, van a estar en un serio peligro. Pero eso es adelantaros acontecimientos y no puede ser... ¡Cada cosa, vendrá a su tiempo!

De momento, os diré que ambas mujeres, que además son magas, están utilizando sus grandes poderes desde hace tiempo, para poder observar a sus respectivos aprendices. Y como poco, habría constatar que ambas están bastante sorprendidas de cómo se han ido desarrollando los acontecimientos en que dichos jóvenes están actualmente metidos hasta el cuello.

Circe apretó los dientes con rabia mientras caminaba por el pasillo como si fuese una tempestad sin control. ¡Esto era terriblemente irregular!... ¿A qué estaba jugando ese maldito Valkian?

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta de Hela antes de abrirla para entrar, aunque esto fuese bastante descortés y, además, no carente de cierto peligro, dado el condenado carácter de la semidiosa vikinga... Claro que Circe, en esos momentos, tampoco se quedaba lejos de ella en cuanto a "capacidad de ser temible".

-¡QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDÉIS TÚ Y ESE CONDENADO CRÍO! -Gritó así, sin más.

Hela apenas se volvió hacia ella, desde su posición delante de un gigantesco espejo que había encantado hace tiempo y que le permitía ver cosas muy distantes en cualquier lugar de la tierra.

-Circe, querida... Pasa. ¡Qué agradable visita inesperada! -Ironizó fríamente, volviéndose otra vez hacia el espejo con despreocupación, como si la otra maga no estuviese ahí delante, casi desprendiendo rayos por los ojos. - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu siempre apreciada presencia en mis aposentos privados?

La maga griega hizo caso omiso a sus puyas. Avanzó hacia ella, hasta quedar a su lado, y miró fijamente el espejo, señalando hacia él con furia.

-¡Sabes bien por qué he venido, Hela! No te hagas la inocente conmigo, que nos conocemos bien... ¿Qué trampa está preparando Valkian con este ridículo duelo de espadas? ¿No es acaso mago tu aprendiz? ¿No debería entonces demostrarlo, peleando con magia en lugar de con una espada? ¡y contra Aurora que es su oponente en la prueba del Aquelarre!

Por un segundo, Hela se volvió hacia ella y a Circe le pareció ver cierto destello de duda en sus ojos. Pero no podía estar del todo segura, porque en seguida apartó la mirada y respondió con su habitual frialdad.

-La culpa la tenéis tú y tu discípula por haberos buscado un ayudante espadachín... ¡Deja que Valkian se divierta con él! Ya tiene la caja ganada...

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! -Cortó tajante Circe. Puede que Hela no lo supiera, pero Íñigo Montoya era uno de los mejores espadachines de la tierra. Le daría una lección a ese mocoso de Valkian...

En ese momento, en la superficie del espejo mágico, los dos oponentes se pusieron en guardia y se oyó el ruido metálico de las hojas de ambas espadas al chocar. El duelo había comenzado.

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Volvamos pues al interior de la cueva en Noruega, donde ante los ojos sorprendidos de Grendel y su hija, va a llevarse a cabo un singular duelo de espadas. Aurora aprieta las mandíbulas cuando ambos oponentes se ponen en guardia.

Los primeros movimientos de los contendientes parecen casi vergonzosos, muy sutiles. Los hombres se estudian atentamente, al intercambiar unas rápidas estocadas. Es entonces cuando Íñigo se percata que su oponente sabe algo de esgrima.

"Bien", piensa para sí, no demasiado preocupado, "esto hará las cosas más interesantes..."

Y así, siguen intercambiando fintas y estocadas. Avanzando uno hacia el otro, deteniendo los golpes de su oponente, atacando con rapidez para después retroceder, buscando más sitio libre para moverse, esquivar o preparar un nuevo ataque.

Parecen salir chispas de los filos de las espadas. Ambos oponentes se mueven con rapidez y precisión. Ninguno da cuartel al otro y ninguno lo pide, porque ambos quieren ganar a toda costa... Aunque por muy diferentes motivos.

"¡Voy a acabar contigo, maldito español!... Como debí haberlo hecho cuando eras sólo un condenado crío.", Pensó con frialdad la sombra dentro de la cabeza de Valkian. Y este se encogió horrorizado, al tiempo que un horrible y negro pensamiento empezaba a formarse en su interior: Ese ser, esa sombra, buscaba este enfrentamiento desde el principio... Él quería hacer daño al español desde que empezaron a perseguirle a él y a Aurora. ¡Le había utilizado para llegar hasta su objetivo! Valkian sólo había sido un instrumento para cumplir su venganza particular contra ese Íñigo Montoya. Y ayudarle de forma tan aparentemente sumisa, no había sido más que una forma de alcanzar ese ansiado objetivo final.

Mientras, Aurora permanece en un completo silencio, al lado de Grendel y su pequeña hija. La joven maga se siente incapaz de apartar la vista del duelo que está teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Respira con dificultad y siente el estómago convertido en algo encogido y frío, que tira de su garganta como si una mano invisible le apretara el cuello con fuerza. Esa molesta sensación de que algo no está llendo bien, no deja de resonar en su cabeza como una sirena atronadora.

De pronto, Íñigo resbala con la arenilla fina que cubre como ceniza el suelo de la cueva y tiene que adelantar su espada para detener a duras penas un golpe directo a su cuello, parándolo por muy poco. Entonces afianza los pies y se lanza con rabia hacia delante, intentando alejar un poco a su oponente. Obtiene muy poco respiro. Enseguida el joven vuelve a atacar con rabia, poniéndole en nuevos aprietos.

Valkian sonríe al ver en sus ojos que el español ha descubierto que algo no va bien. La verdad es que debe reconocer que cuenta con una ventaja primordial, y es que ha tenido mucho tiempo para ensayar mentalmente este duelo. Porque eso era lo que más le sobraba en la oscuridad del otro mundo: tiempo, eterno y aburrido, que parecía alargarse hasta convertirse en una eternidad. Una eternidad que ha pasado planeando su venganza y deseando que llegase hasta él una forma de llevarla a cabo. Una eternidad odiando a Íñigo Montoya por matarle y condenarle a ese agujero aburrido y sombrío...

Una de sus rabiosas estocadas consigue pasar la férrea defensa de Íñigo y toca su brazo izquierdo. La visión de sangre caliente y roja le hace soltar una fría carcajada.

-¡No eres tan temible sin tener la venganza de tu parte, Íñigo Montoya!... -Dice con frialdad, al parar la estocada que este le lanza para apartarle.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? -Pregunta el español saltando hacia un lateral y dando un par de pasos para alejarse de él, antes de volver a ponerse nuevamente en guardia.

Valkian sonríe como una hiena antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que lo ignoré durante la mayor parte de mi vida... ¡Pero tú, Íñigo Montoya, has pensado en mí gran parte de la tuya!

El espadachín español siente hielo trepando por su columna. ¿Es posible que sea él? Intenta ganar tiempo y aclarar sus ideas, moviéndose en círculos con la espada ante él, preparado para detener cualquier ataque o movimiento de su enemigo. Pero Valkian, sonriente, parece estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Se queda observándole tranquilamente, con un detenimiento no exento de cierto placer cruel. Quiere que él sepa la verdad antes de matarle.

-¿!Qué locuras estás diciendo, Valkian! - Grita Aurora, avanzando un paso hacia él. -¡Nunca habías visto a Íñigo antes! Y dudo que él te conociese... ¿O no?

Y mira hacia el español desesperada, intentando comprender algo de lo que está pasando. Este le hace un gesto con el brazo herido, para indicarle que no se acerque a ellos. No entiende cómo es posible, pero ahora está totalmente seguro de quién es su oponente en el duelo. Y también sabe lo que eso significa...

-No sé cómo, -Confiesa vacilante. -pero estoy seguro de que tú eres Rugen... El hombre que mató a mi padre y del que yo me vengué.

Valkian ríe sin gracia. Al fin están las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora ya se puede tomar su venganza sin más esperas.

-No sufras, Íñigo... ¡Pienso mandarte con tu amado padre AHORA MISMO!

Y al mismo tiempo que lo dice, da unos rápidos pasos hacia delante, lanzando la espada hacia su vacilante enemigo en el mismo movimiento, pillándole totalmente por sorpresa.

-¡ÍÑIGOOOO! -Aurora no es consciente de estar gritando su nombre, sólo sabe que el hombre al que ama está en peligro de muerte. Pero Grendel le agarra fuertemente del brazo, para evitar que eche a correr hacia él.

-¡Espera!... -Dice tajante, permaneciendo inamovible a sus tirones y ruegos. -No puedes meterte entre ellos y sus espadas. ¡El chico te matará!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudarle! -Se enfrenta a él con rabia, pero Norna ayuda a su padre hasta que logran inmovilizarla entre los dos. Al final, Aurora se rinde y vuelve los ojos hacia Íñigo, desesperada e impotente, sintiendo lágrimas ardientes correr por sus mejillas.

Parece cosa de magia (tal vez sea por la espada de su padre), pero Íñigo ha conseguido desviar el terrible golpe de Excalibur. Mantiene los dientes apretados con fuerza, mientras responde a todos los movimientos de su enemigo. Aunque de momento, está demasiado afectado por la revelación como para poder atacar. ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico sea Rugen? Le mató hace años, consiguió vengarse de él... ¿¡Cómo es posible que haya vuelto de la muerte!

-La venganza es curiosa, ¿no crees, Íñigo? - Valkian habla fríamente, aprovechando un breve momento en que ambos duelistas intentan recuperar el aliento. -Durante mucho tiempo, mientras me aburría terriblemente en las sombras de la muerte donde tú me mandaste, me estuvieron persiguiendo tus malditas palabras... -Imitó entonces la voz de Íñigo. -"_Hola, me llamo Íñigo Montoya. Tú mataste a mi padre. Prepárate a morir_" -Hizo una finta que el español amagó, apartándose nuevamente de él. Luego continuó hablando, como si nada. -Pues bien, Íñigo Montoya. Tú me mataste a mí y también quiero mi venganza... Creo que es lo justo... ¡DISPONTE A MORIR!

Ahora Valkian también conoce la verdad sobre la sombra. Dentro de su propia cabeza, se revuelve inútilmente. "No. ¡No te dejaré convertirme en un asesino!", le grita. Pero la sombra del que un día fue el Conde Rugen le ignora cruelmente. Está disfrutando demasiado de su próxima venganza como para dejarse distraer por el joven e inútil mago. Él solo ha sido una forma de llegar a este momento. Y ahora será un instrumento para llevar a cabo su plan. Valkian, desesperado, hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y busca un sólo resquicio para poder detener al que le controla de manera tan férrea.

No fue fácil hacerlo, piensa la sombra burlona, aparecerse en los sueños de Merlín y Morgana para inspirarles la prueba que tendrían que realizar los aprendices, lo de buscar una espada para enfrentarse a un enemigo peligroso y casi imposible de vencer. De la misma manera, aprovechó su condición de sombra entre sombras para "sugerir" a Aurora y a Hela quién podría ayudarles a ambas con ese enfrentamiento. Aunque debía reconocer que el destino también fue de gran ayuda, colocando cada pieza en su lugar, haciéndolas coincidir y funcionar juntas a la perfección, y dando al conjunto la imagen de curiosa e inocente casualidad. En cualquier caso: ¡Ha valido la pena el esfuerzo! Valkian lo entiende con desesperación. "¡Tú lo preparaste todo!", grita rabioso dentro de sus pensamientos. La risa fría y cruel de Rugen le responde. "Siempre he ido un paso por delante de todos vosotros, joven mago. ¡Ya te dije que los magos erais muy predecibles! Y ahora, a menos que quieras acabar atravesado por la espada del español, ¡déjame concentrarme en el duelo!"

-¡Íñigo, cuidado! -Grita Aurora, cuando Excalibur pasa rozando el pecho del español. Este se aparta rápidamente, mientras improvisa un nuevo ataque que pilla desprevenido a Valkian, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. Íñigo incluso consigue herirle en el costado. Apenas es un roce, nada importante. Pero Rugen grita con rabia. ¡Después de tanto esfuerzo para llegar a esto, no va a permitir que ese condenado español vuelva a vencerle otra vez!

Y entonces el conde echa mano de sus nuevas ventajas: utiliza la magia. Ahora que domina a Valkian de manera tan férrea, consigue utilizar sus poderes mágicos para hacer levitar unas pequeñas piedras y golpear por la espalda a su enemigo. Distraído por el golpe, Íñigo le esquiva a duras penas cuando lanza la siguiente estocada. Pero sí que consigue zafarse sin problemas de un libro que vuela directo hacia su cabeza. Se agacha mientras el grueso volumen se estrella violentamente en la pared.

-¡No creo que el uso de la magia sea justo, Rugen! -Grita Íñigo, pegando la espalda a la pared. Así, aunque pierda capacidad de movimiento, por lo menos sabrá de dónde le vendrán los siguientes ataques.

-Tal como yo lo veo, no tengo la culpa de tener todas las ventajas de mi lado, Íñigo... -Contesta él riendo, con una cruel frialdad. Y arroja hacia el espadachín español un par de libros y trastos más. Pero esta vez, los libros parecen estallar en el aire y las piedras se desvían. Rugen se vuelve hacia Aurora, cuando Valkian piensa en ella. La maga tiene los brazos extendidos hacia él y una determinación absoluta en su rostro.

-¡Puede que no sepa nada de esgrima! Pero te aseguro que en magia no permitiré que nadie me gane... Valkian... O Rugen... ¡O quién quiera que seas!

"De acuerdo", piensa Rugen fríamente, mientras el joven mago, dentro de su cabeza, parece saltar de alegría ante su decepción y rabia. "Es mejor que no nos entretengamos más, joven amigo... La sorpresa es nuestra mejor baza y la estamos perdiendo por momentos... ¡Ya he disfrutado suficiente de la venganza!"

Sin embargo, a partir de ahí, el combate está demasiado igualado. Superada la sorpresa inicial, Íñigo no se muestra dispuesto a perder y Aurora colabora activamente con sus propios poderes mágicos. Tan sólo Grendel y su hija se mantienen al margen.

"Vamos a perder. Será mejor que te rindas…" piensa Valkian, sintiendo por primera vez alegría ante una inminente derrota. El rugido exasperado de Rugen en su cabeza le hace gracia. "¡No voy a rendirme después de tantos esfuerzos para llegar hasta aquí!…", Responde Rugen rabioso. "Al fin y al cabo, joven mago, ¿Qué me pueden hacer?...", Continúa después irónico. "Ya estoy muerto: No me pueden volver a matar, ni atrapar… ¡Pero sí a ti!".

Y diciendo eso, baja el filo de Excalibur de manera intencionada, de manera que la espada de Íñigo se clava limpiamente en su hombro, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

"¿Ves Valkian?... ¡Más te vale colaborar o haré que te maten!". El joven mago gruñe frustrado, antes de responder. "¡Haz lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo nada que decir… ¡No puedo manejar mi propio cuerpo!", Las carcajadas de Rugen resuenan estruendosas en su propia cabeza, haciéndole encogerse dolorido.

No obstante, un pensamiento ha empezado a formarse en la mente de Aurora: Si Íñigo mata a Valkian, ciertamente vencerá a Rugen, pero al mismo tiempo, habrá asesinado al joven mago… El español también ha pensado en eso.

-Rugen, ¿desde cuándo es justo que otros luchen tus batallas?… ¡Deja libre al chico! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! No le metas…

Rugen ríe salvajemente, dando una rápida y violenta estocada que hace retroceder al español, dejando ambas espadas trabadas. Mientras se enzarzan ambos, empujándose mutuamente con los dientes apretados, Rugen murmura con rabia, utilizando la gélida voz de Valkian.

-¿Desde cuándo la vida es justa, Íñigo Montoya?... Sólo es más justa que la muerte. Es todo.

Cuando consiguen separarse, ambos caen hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Rugen se recupera primero. Entonces se echa hacia delante con la espada extendida para darle el golpe de gracia a su enemigo. Sólo gracias a años de luchas y entrenamientos, Íñigo reacciona a tiempo. Rueda por el suelo y el filo de Excalibur se hinca profundamente en la roca, donde antes estaba su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito español!… Sí que eres difícil de matar… -Murmura Rugen tirando con rabia de la empuñadora para liberar la espada.

Íñigo se incorpora jadeando. Esta vez se ha librado por muy poco. Se siente tremendamente cansado y las heridas que tiene le molestan muchísimo. No sabe cuánto más será capaz de aguantar.

Rugen también siente que el cuerpo de Valkian se resiente. Aunque es más joven que el español, la herida del hombro parece bastante grave y pierde sangre rápidamente, haciéndole debilitarse. "Tal vez no deberías haberme castigado, Rugen", ríe Valkian. "¡Al final tu lección te ha perjudicado más a ti que a mí!" El conde no le responde, se limita a gruñir sintiendo rabia y frustración a partes iguales.

-¡DETENED EL DUELO INMEDIATAMENTE! –La voz, fría y autoritaria, les hace volverse a todos hacia el resplandor que aparece repentinamente en el medio de la cueva. Íñigo se protege la cara con el brazo, sintiéndose repentinamente deslumbrado.

Valkian sonreiría si Rugen le dejase, porque ha reconocido la voz de su maestra. Hela y Circe aparecen, juntas y majestuosas, delante de todos, de pie en medio de la caverna de Grendel.

Sin embargo, Rugen reacciona antes que los demás. ¡No puede permitir que todos sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano! Así que, lanza una estocada a Íñigo, que le alcanza en el costado, haciéndole caer. Después se da la vuelta y corre hacia Grendel, arrebatándole la caja de entre las manos con un violento tirón que le manda al suelo.

-¡Me llevaré esto! Gracias… –Y con la caja sujeta en una mano y la espada en la otra, se vuelve nuevamente hacia Íñigo, que está arrodillado, apretándose con fuerza la herida del costado. Valkian extiende el brazo con la espada manchada de sangre, para señalarlo amenazadoramente. –¡Volveremos a vernos, español! Esto aún no ha terminado…

Sus palabras quedan en el aire tras de sí, cuando desaparece de la cueva, usando una vez más los poderes de Valkian.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Grita Grendel, poniéndose en pie. Pero Rugen ya ha desaparecido, llevándose la caja con él.

-¡Íñigo! –Aurora es la siguiente en reaccionar, y corre para arrodillarse junto al español para comprobar su estado. -¿Estás bien?

-Viviré… -Consigue decir él con un hilo de voz dolorida, mientras sigue apretando la herida para evitar que salga demasiada sangre.

Circe avanza hacia ellos.

-Lo vimos todo… Pero no pudimos llegar antes, lo sentimos. – La maga griega pone una mano sobre el hombro de su aprendiz.

Hela está muy, muy furiosa.

-Se ha llevado a Valkian… ¡Mataré a ese maldito Rugen!

-Pero, yo creía que ya estaba muerto… -Murmura Norna al lado de su padre. Hela mira hacia ella con su horrible rostro muerto, que parece aún más terrorífico debido al gesto de rabia y la joven hija de Grendel guarda un silencio atemorizado.

-No lo entendéis, hechiceras… ¡Todos estamos perdidos! –Solloza entonces su padre, con las manos sobre el rostro. –Se lo ha llevado…

-¿De qué hablas, monstruo? –Espeta Hela, avanzando amenazadora hacia él.

Grendel la mira, retirando las manos de su cara descompuesta. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos grises, lágrimas de terror.

-¡Ese hombre se ha llevado con él la caja!

Circe, aún junto a su discípula, su vuelve hacia él sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres, Grendel? ¿Qué pasa con la caja? ¡Explícate! –Exige.

Él encoge los hombros al responder.

-Dentro de la caja estaba el Anillo… El Anillo de los Nibelungos. Y ese hombre maligno... ¡se lo ha llevado!

**XXXXoooXXXX**

Tenía que reconocer que ahora se alegraba de ser tan perfeccionista con sus planes. De lo contrario, además de haber perdido la oportunidad de vengarse de ese maldito español, habría tenido que huir de esa maldita cueva con las manos casi vacías.

Los dedos de Valkian apretaron la caja, mientras ante sus ojos aparecía la cubierta de un barco de guerra. La cara fría y cruel del rey Humperdink también estaba ante él. El monarca florinés desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién sois? –Le dijo amenazador, dando varios pasos en su dirección.

Valkian sonrió. Bueno, en realidad, fue Rugen quién lo hizo.

-Vamos, mi señor Humperdink. Supuse que trataríais mejor a un antiguo amigo… ¡Sobre todo, cuando trae valiosos presentes para vos! -Y extendió hacia él a Excalibur y la caja, con una leve reverencia.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:** Supongo que habréis visto la película de Disney de Aladdin. La verdad es que el comienzo de este capítulo (con el narrador llevándonos en persona de un lado para otro) pretendía ser una especie de "homenaje" al comienzo de esa película, que además tiene uno de mis malos Disney preferidos._

_Bueno, pues para terminar definitivamente con las preguntas y elucubraciones, queda desvelada la identidad de la sombra. Aunque me consta que ya había dado suficientes pistas sobre ella para que tuvieseis algo más que sospechas sobre quién era este personaje en particular (¡Te has apuntado un tanto Valdemar! Je je je)._

_Por cierto, una de las frases del personaje de Rugen (la de que la vida es no es justa, sólo es más justa que la muerte) es una referencia directa al libro de La Princesa Prometida. Un homenaje más que justo, porque es un libro fantástico que os recomiendo a todos encarecidamente._

_Y, ¿qué os ha parecido el duelo?... Me ha costado mucho escribirlo y espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente dramático._

_Una anotación a la que posiblemente haga referencia más adelante, pero que quería dejaros claro: Los magos no se pueden trasportar mágicamente con nadie, sólo a ellos mismos; Razón por la cuál, Aurora no lo podía utilizar para llevar a Íñigo a ninguna parte "de manera mágica". En el caso de Rugen, como físicamente no está en ningún sitio, sino que "forma parte" de Valkian al estar en su interior y controlarle, va donde vaya él. Y también por eso mismo es capaz de hacer magia, con el cuerpo del mago... Es como si fuesen una sóla persona, en realidad, lo malo es que el que tiene el mando (desgraciadamente porque Valkian se lo ha permitido) es Rugen.  
_

_En fin, ¡pues ya queda menos para el desenlace!… Y bueno, antes de despedirme, decir para los admiradores de Westly y Buttercup que, como habréis sospechado al terminar de leer, recuperaremos a estos personajes en próximos capítulos (Al final tenías tú razón, Valdemar. ¡Otro tanto más para ti! Je je je)_

_¡Hasta prontitoooooo!_

_**Cirze**_


End file.
